Un ange passe
by Ereston
Summary: Suite à une découverte inattendue faites par les démons, les trois factions se lancent à la recherche d'une personne que l'histoire a oubliée. Mais d'abord ils vont devoir se rendre à l'endroit où celle-ci a été aperçue pour la dernière fois et rien que ça en dit long... "Le passé ne demande qu'a resurgir. Mais encore faut-il savoir le comprendre avec respect'
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour,**

 **Première histoire sur ce site alors n'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)**

 **(HighschoolDxD n'est pas ma propriété et ceci n'est pas à but lucratif)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Sirzech Lucifer entre dans la pièce qui sert aux quatre Maou pour leurs plus importantes affaires concernant l'Underworld. Fabium Asmodeus, Maou responsable des Forces Militaires et Serafall Leviathan, Maou chargé des Affaires Étrangères sont déjà là. Le premier est a moitié en train de dormir comme à son habitude. Tandis que la seconde s'émerveille devant un magazine de cosplay de magical girls et marque les pages qui l'intéresse...

Une journée classique chez les dirigeants des démons... En quelque sorte...

Le Maou qui s'occupe des Affaires Internes vient s'installer à la table après avoir salué ses homologues. Ils sont tous été convoqués ici expressément par le dernier manquant à l'appel : Ajuka Beelzebub, le plus prestigieux chercheur du monde des démons et inventeurs des Evils Pieces.

« Sais-tu pourquoi Ajuka nous a demandé de venir aussi précipitamment, Sirzech ? » Demande Falbium en baillant ostensiblement.

« Je l'ignore, Falbium. » Répond-t-il. « Il m'a simplement paru préoccupé. »

« J'espère pour lui que c'est vraiment important ! » Dit Serafall en imitant une petite fille mécontente. « Je vais rater le début de la nouvelle saison de Miracle Levia-tan à cause de ça ! »

Sirzech laisse échapper un petit rire amusé en se demandant pourquoi elle est si obsédée à l'idée de voir un Show télé, alors que c'est elle qui est la principale actrice.

C'est alors que l'intéressé entre dans la pièce d'un pas pressé et avance tout droit vers ses homologues. D'ordinaire son visage montre une expression un peu mélancolique, comme s'il était perpétuelle malade. Mais là il y a surtout de l'inquiétude. Il salue ses collègues et se lance directement dans le vif du sujet.

« Désolé de vous avoir convoqué de cette manière. » S'excuse-t-il. « Cependant j'ai fait une découverte surprenante... Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. »

« Tes recherches ont eues des résultats auxquels tu ne t'attendais pas ? » Demande Sirzech, qui pense de suite à un problème avec les Evils Pieces.

« Mes inventions ne sont pas directement liées à ce problème. » Dit-t-il. « Mais il sera plus simple que je vous montre. »

Il fait un geste et un petit portail s'ouvre. Un ouvrage qui a visiblement mal vieilli en sort et il l'attrape en vol pour le poser délicatement sur la table. C'est là que Falbium sort de sa léthargie et devient d'un coup beaucoup plus sérieux.

« Ce livre vient de la section la plus ancienne de la bibliothèque des Premiers Maous. » Affirme-t-il en reconnaissant le symbole de Lucifer sur la couverture. « Qu'il y a-t-il écrit dedans pour que cela te tracasse à ce point Ajuka. »

« Il y a une chose en particulier qui m'a interpellée. » Il l'ouvre en le plaçant au milieu de la table. « C'est une liste qui recense les 72 piliers et les forces qui leurs sont attribués. Il devait sans doute servir à nos prédécesseurs pour planifier leurs guerres contres les Cieux. » Explique-t-il. « Je l'ai trouvé caché entre deux autres ouvrages et je l'ai ouvert par curiosité. » Il s'arrête de tourner les pages. « Puis j'ai finit par trouver l'index et c'est là que je remarqué quelque chose de peut-être problématique. »

Les trois Maous se penche sur la liste qui est coupée en plusieurs catégories suivant le rang des Piliers dans la hiérarchie des Enfers. C'est Serafall qui met immédiatement le doigt sur l'anomalie dont parlait son homologue.

« Attendez... » Dit-elle. « Regardez la section des Maous... Il y a un cinquième nom ! » S'écrie-t-elle.

Sirzech et Falbium se figent sous l'effet de la surprise puis se baissent aussitôt derrière pour avoir une confirmation de leurs propres yeux. En effet ils retrouvent les quatre noms d'emprunt qu'ils portent et juste en dessous il y a une dernière ligne sur laquelle est écrit :

 _Auriel Lightcrosser_

Un silence de mort s'installe entre les quatre démons dont trois sont pris au dépourvu par une telle découverte... C'est alors que Falbium se ressaisit et prend la parole.

« Comment être sûr que ce livre n'est pas juste une invention créée de toutes pièces ? » Demande-t-il. « Son auteur portait le titre de ''Seigneur du Mensonge'' après tout. »

« C'est l'hypothèse que j'ai faîte au début mais en faisant des recherches magiques je suis tombé sur trois autres volumes similaires. Tout aussi bien caché que le premier. » Dit Ajuka. « Chacun d'eux avait écrit par l'un des trois autres Maous originels. »

Il fait alors apparaître les livres en question, directement ouverts à l'une des pages qui comporte ce fameux cinquième nom...

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? » Demande Sirzech, perplexe. « Certains dirigeants des 72 Piliers étaient déjà là au moment de la Grande Guerre. Pourquoi ne se sont-ils pas manifesté quand nous avons déclarés vouloir reprendre la place des _4_ Maous s'il y avait _5_ ? »

« J'ai pensé à cela aussi. » Répond Ajuka. « Il ne faut pas oublier qu'au départ les premiers des nôtres a avoir été chassés du Paradis se sont retrouvés éparpillés dans touts les coins de l'Underworld avec leurs fidèles. » Rapelle-t-il. « Ils n'ont jamais formés qu'une alliance fragile pour combattre et que beaucoup n'ont acceptés que sous la contrainte. N'oubliez pas non plus qu'il y a une dizaine de Piliers éteints dont nous ne savons rien tant ils gardaient jalousement leurs secrets. » Il s'arrête un instant. « Donc par extension, si jamais ce ''Auriel Lightcrosser'' s'était établi dans un endroit si hostile que seuls les Maous pouvaient s'y rendre ? S'il n'avait participé à aucune bataille ? Alors cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui. »

« S'il voulait vraiment rester en dehors du conflit, ce dont je doute vraiment, alors pourquoi son nom se trouve sur ces registres ? » Interroge Serafall, tout aussi perplexe que le frère de Rias.

« Comme je l'ai dit, » déclare Ajuka. « si seuls les Maous pouvaient aller le rencontrer alors peut-être ont-ils essayés de lui forcer la main ? Et s'il avait accepté au départ pour finalement se rétracter et que leur rencontre avait dégénéré ? » Il fait apparaître un cinquième ouvrage. « Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé dans la reliure du livre ayant appartenu au Lucifer originel. »

Il pose quelques feuilles sur lesquelles sont écrits des instructions concernant le moyens d'enfermer ''une nuisance trop importante pour être ignorée''. Des plans d'une bâtisse assez vaste pour héberger une armée, la description d'un verrou magique très complexe. Ainsi que pour finir plusieurs phrases tournées bizarrement sur le ''lieu qui mène trop loin'' où se trouverait cette construction.

« Si ce que est écrit ici est vrai alors... » Dit Sirzech. « Ça veut dire qu'il pourrait toujours être en vie !? » Réalise-t-il.

« C'est ridicule ! » Réplique Serafall. « Même s'il avait été emprisonné au lieu d'être tué, ce qui est presque impossible, alors il n'aurait pas survécu ! C'était il pratiquement 2000 ans ! »

« Nous ignorons tous de ses pouvoirs. » Dit Ajuka, prudent. « Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse en avoir des similaires aux Phenex mais il vaut mieux se préparer à quelque chose de potentiellement capable de faire des ravages. »

La seule Maou féminine grimace car elle sait que son homologue à raison.

« Et ce ''lieu qui mène trop loin'' ? » Demande Falbium. « As-tu une idée de ce que c'est ? »

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je ne vois qu'un seul endroit qui pourrait correspondre à cette description... » Répond Ajuka. « Les Landes Informes. »

Les trois autres Maous sont alors plongés dans leurs pensées. Il est interdit de se rendre là-bas car cet endroit est vraiment très dangereux. Il y a des distorsions dimensionnelles qui se produisent de façons aléatoires sur des périodes allant de quelques secondes à plusieurs décennies. D'après Ajuka cela vient d'une expérience ratée des premiers dirigeants des Enfers. Ils auraient tentés de percer une route vers la Faille Dimensionnelle pour en extraire de l'énergie en vue d'en faire une arme. Tous ceux qui se rendent sur place prennent le risque de se retrouver happés dans une de ces distorsions et de finir perdus, allez savoir où, pour l'éternité.

« Voilà qui règle le problème. » Dit Serafall en poussant un soupir de soulagement. « Même nous, nous ne pouvons pas nous rendre là-bas. Alors peu importe s'il est encore en vie où non. Il ne pourra pas en sortir. Si tenté qu'il n'ait pas déjà été avalé par la Faille Dimensionnelle. »

« Je n'en serais pas si sûre si j'étais toi, Serafall. » Réplique Ajuka en faisant apparaître un dernier document.

« Ajuka... » Gronde la Maou, énervée et frustrée.

Sirzech sourie de façon moqueuse. Son ami a toujours adoré faire languir les gens en faisant des explication à rallonge.

« Sur ce parchemin le premier Lucifer a consigné qu'il existe une petite zone, situé en plein milieu des perturbations, qui est épargnée grâce au pouvoir d'une écaille du Great Red qu'il a trouvé sur place. » Explique-t-il.

« Une écaille du Great Red ? » Répète Falbium. « Nous allons de surprises en surprises. » Dit-il, sérieux. « Mais comment se rendre là-bas ? Cette endroit est peut-être épargné par les distorsions mais ça ne sera pas notre cas. »

« Sur ce document se trouve également le dessin d'un sceau qui nous permettra de nous rendre sur place sans problème. » Assure le chercheur.

« Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avance Ajuka ? » Demande Sirzech, inquiet. « Je n'ai pas la moindre confiance en Lucifer. C'est peut-être un piège. »

« Je ne pense pas. » Affirme son ami. « J'ai recréé le sceau et j'ai déjà envoyé plusieurs objets sur place. »

« Tu as quoi !? » S'exclame Serafall.

« J'ai fait des tests avec divers objets. » Explique-t-il. « Des objets normaux puis des objets magiques et enfin des objets magique offensifs. » Il s'arrête l'espace d'une seconde. « Aucun d'entre n'est revenu endommagé ni même vidé de sa magie. Les probabilités d'un danger sont presque nulles. »

« Tu es inconscient ! » Dit Falbium, irrité. « Qui sait ce que tu aurais pu déclencher ! »

« Je suis désolé de dire ça Ajuka, » Ajoute Sirzech. « Mais je suis d'accord avec eux. Ce n'était pas très prudent. »

« Je suis un scientifique. » Déclare le Maou, pas le moins du monde perturbé. « Je vérifie toujours toutes les probabilités et ce, aussi longtemps que je le peux, avant de présenter un résultat. »

« Tu aurais pu provoquer une catastrophe Ajuka ! » Réplique la seule femme Maou. « Est-ce que tu t'en rend compte !? On parle du premier Lucifer ! »

« J'avais prit mes précautions. » Se contente-t-il de dire.

« Ce n'est pas... »

« Bien que je sois d'accord avec toi, nous verrons ça une prochaine fois Serafall. » L'interrompt Falbium en prenant son ton sérieux de chef militaire. « La vrai question que nous devons nous poser maintenant est : qu'allons-nous faire ? »

« Nous manquons d'informations. » Avoue Ajuka. « Nous ne connaissons qu'un nom. Il faut que nous en apprenions davantage. »

« Ce qui nous laisse qu'une seule solution. » Dit Sirzech. « Il faut que nous contactions Michael-dono et Azazel. »

« Très bien. » Déclare Serafall, passablement énervée. « Je vais demander de suite à ce que l'on organise une réunion d'urgence. »

Elle se téléporte immédiatement vers son bureau tandis que les trois restants recommence à étudier avec attention les documents trouvés par Ajuka. Afin de voir s'il n'y a pas une information qui leur a échappée.

* * *

A la fin de la journée les quatre Maous sont de nouveau rassemblés. Ils se trouvent dans la salle de communication créée spécialement depuis leur alliance à l'académie de Kuoh. Ce dispositif a été mit en place pour les procédures d'urgences et c'est la première fois qu'ils s'en servent. Qui aurait cru que cela serait moins d'un mois après sa création.

Les écrans s'allume à l'heure précise prévue du début de la réunion. Sur l'écran de droite se trouve les quatre Séraphins qui dirigent les Cieux : Uriel et Raphael sur les côtés alors que Gabriel est sur la droite de Michael. Sur l'écran de gauche les trois Cadres des anges déchus : Shemazaï, Baraquiel et Azazel au centre.

« Merci à vous de vous être rassemblés aussi vite. » Dit Serafall en temps que chargée des Affaires Étrangères.

« Je vous en prie Serafall-dono. » Répond Michael avec un sourire.

« Au moins on sait que notre système de communication est solide comme ça. » Déclare Azazel avec un grand sourire amusé. Il devient d'un coup bien plus sérieux. « Maintenant que les salutation sont faites. Pourquoi demander une assemblée extraordinaire aussi soudainement ? Vous avez des informations sur les actions à venir des membres de la Khaos Brigade ? »

« Nous n'avons pas de nouveau sur leurs agissements Azazel. » Répond la Maou. « Nous vous avons demandés de vous réunir car nous avons besoin de parler avec ceux qui ont connus les Cieux avant que le Lucifer Originel n'en soit banni. »

Les deux groupes d'anges sont passablement surpris d'entendre ce nom en particulier.

« Pourquoi cela Serafall-dono ? » Demande Michael, très curieux.

« Ajuka, ici présent, a découvert en faisant des recherches dans sa bibliothèque un registre recensant les démons avant la Grande Guerre. » Dit-elle. « Il a trouvé dessus le nom d'un cinquième Maou... » Une brève pause. « Maou qui aurait été emprisonné dans une zone des Landes Informes accessible uniquement via un portail magique particulier. Nous avons déjà vérifié le portail. » Déclare-t-elle. « Il mène bien à un endroit inconnu mais nous ne sommes pas encore allés voir ce qu'il en est exactement. »

Les anges déchus en ont presque la mâchoire qui se décroche. Même Azazel à l'air d'avoir prit un coup dans la figure. La réaction des anges est pratiquement la même. Michael a ouvert les yeux en grand en entendant la nouvelle alors que Gabriel semble choquée.

« Mais... C'est impossible ! » S'exclame Shemazaï. « Les Maous Originels n'ont jamais été que quatre ! »

« Je confirme aussi cette affirmation. » Ajoute Uriel. « Vous avez été abusé par un mensonge de ce traître de Lucifer. »

« Quel... Quel est le nom de ce cinquième Maou ? » Demande soudain Gabriel qui semble avoir devinée quelque chose.

« D'après le registre... Auriel Lightcrosser. » Répond Serafall.

A la mention de ce nom le temps paraît d'un coup se stopper et les quatre Maous sont aussi figés que les deux groupes d'anges, en réaction. À leurs visages on dirait qu'ils viennent de voir un mort revenir à la vie.

« Notre... » Dit la plus belle femme du paradis en se mettant à pleurer. « Notre sœur... » Elle se tourne vers ses trois homologues, des larmes de joie inondant ses yeux. « Notre sœur est vivante ! Uriel ! Raphael ! Elle est vivante ! » Elle prend les mains de son frère avec un joie immense. « Elle est vivante Michael ! »

« Vousêtessûrdeça !? » Déclare d'un coup Azazel en avalant la moitié de ses mots tant il parle vite. « C'est bien le nom qui est écrit !? »

« Bien sûr. » Répond Ajuka tandis que Serafall va chercher le livre en question. « Voyez par vous-même. »

La Maou montre la page et une autre seconde de stupeur frappe tout les anges. On dirait que Azazel et Michael sont en train de se demander s'il n'ont pas la berlue mais au bout de deux relectures il n'y a plus la possibilité d'une erreur.

« Ha... Ha ha... Ha ha ha... » Rigole le leader des anges déchus comme s'il venait de devenir fou. « Je ne le crois pas... Cette timbrée serait encore en vie... ? »

« Je vous interdit de parler de ma sœur de cette façon Azazel ! » Réplique Gabriel, véhémente.

Les démons et les anges déchus reculent d'un pas en voyant la soudaine colère de la Reine de Cœur des Cieux. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé voir un jour la femme la plus paisible et innocente des anges s'énerver. Ses homologues sont assez surpris aussi mais se ressaisissent assez vite. Michael la prend dans ses bras pour la calmer.

« Calme-toi, Gabriel. » Dit-il avec douceur. « Même toi tu ne peux pas nier que notre sœur était parfois assez excentrique. »

« C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas une raison de se moquer d'elle ! » Dit-t-elle, toujours énervée.

« Je pense que Azazel ne voulait pas dire ça de manière insultante. » Assure le chef des Cieux. « Il doit être aussi choqué que nous d'entendre que Auriel puisse encore être encore vivante. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh... Oui... Oui, c'est ça. » Répond le concerné, mal à l'aise. « Désolé Gabriel... Sans rancune ? »

La seule femme parmi les Séraphins accepte ses excuses. Même si, innocente comme elle l'est, elle est la seule à ne pas se rendre compte qu'il n'est pas vraiment désolé. C'est alors que Sirzech s'immisce dans la conversation.

« Veuillez me pardonner mais pouvez-vous nous dire qui est exactement Auriel Lightcrosser ? » Demande-t-il.

« Elle est la dernière née des nôtres. » Répond Michael. « Notre Saint Père lui avait donné la vie dans un but particulier : celui de porter sa parole au-delà de notre réalité. »

« Au-delà de notre réalité ? » Répète Ajuka, curieux. « Qu'entendez-vous par là Michael-dono ? »

« Bien avant la trahison de notre frère Lucifer et longtemps encore avant qu'il ne créé l'homme notre Saint Père avait fait une découverte sur la Faille Dimensionnelle. » Révèle le chef des anges. « Ce lieu de chaos, sans début ni fin, était en réalité une sorte de lien qui relie différents mondes. »

Un silence de surprise générale s'installe du côté des démons. Même leur plus grand savant est prit de court devant une telle annonce. Jamais la moindre de ses découvertes sur cet endroit atypique ne l'avait amené à penser à ce genre de possibilités.

« Dans sa grande bonté, il désirait partager sa compassion avec d'autres peuples à la recherche d'un guide. » Dit Michael. « Mais il ne pouvait quitter les Cieux trop longtemps sans que sa lumière ne faiblisse et ne nous fasse dépérir lentement. »

« Il a donc créé une émissaire. » Déclare Falbium.

« C'est exact. » Acquiesce Michael. « La première des nôtres à naître depuis une éternité. »

« Le problème était que ça n'a pas été une tâche simple, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer. » Explique Azazel. « Et les résultats on été pour le moindre surprenant. »

« Surprenant ? » Répète Serafall. « Dans quel sens ? »

« Nous autres anges, naissons avec notre apparence et notre force définitive. » Dit Michael. « Auriel fut la première à venir au monde avec l'apparence d'un nourrisson et à grandir au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. »

Une nouvelle vague de surprise saisit les démons.

« Notre Saint Père l'emmenait fréquemment dans la Faille Dimensionnelle pour procéder à des ajustements. » Raconte le chef des anges. « Pour adapter son corps et ses pouvoirs à cet endroit unique en son genre. Jusqu'à accorder son essence même, aux perturbations dimensionnelles afin qu'elle puisse s'en servir pour voyager. »

« Un tel processus a dû nécessiter plusieurs millénaires. » Commente Ajuka.

« Effectivement. » Confirme Michael. « Cependant elle passait la majorité de son temps au sein des Cieux, pour qu'elle ne soit pas soumise à trop de contraintes et de dangers, à cause d'une trop longue période d'exposition. »

« J'ai veillée sur elle à chaque moment de sa présence parmi nous. » Déclare Gabriel avec un sourire un peu triste. « Elle était toujours très active et adorait particulièrement jouer dans les jardins suspendus. »

« Notre Saint Père avait choisit personnellement notre sœur pour l'éduquer. » Ajoute Michael. « Il disait que nulle autre qu'elle ne serait plus apte à lui apprendre nos valeurs les plus importantes : l'amour, la compassion et le pardon. »

« C'est une fois qu'elle est revenue de son premier voyage que les choses ont dérapées. » Raconte Azazel avec un air pensif.

« Que voulez-vous dire par là Azazel ? » Demande Sirzech.

« Une fois prête notre Saint Père l'a envoyé pour la première fois seule dans la Faille Dimensionnelle. » Dit Michael, la voix lourde de regrets. « Il avait créé spécialement pour elle un moyen de communication qui aurait dû lui permettre de rester en contact avec nous à tout moment... »

« Mais dès qu'elle s'est éloignée de la zone ''proche de nous'', pour peu que ces mots aient un sens dans la Faille Dimensionnelle, il n'y a plus rien eu que le silence. » Complète Azazel.

« Vous avez perdu sa trace !? » Dit Serafall, touchée par l'expression de tristesse sur le visage de Gabriel.

« Malheureusement oui. » Avoue péniblement Michael. « Notre Saint Père a lui-même cherché pendant des millénaires aussi loin qu'il le pouvait... » Il s'arrête un court moment. « Mais au bout de très longues recherches infructueuses il a été obligé de se résigner à l'impensable... »

« Nous avons cru Auriel perdue définitivement et les Cieux ont portés la douleur du deuil pour la première fois depuis leur création. » Termine une fois de plus Azazel. « Gabriel a été la plus touchée de nous tous et il lui a fallu des siècles pour pouvoir reprendre ses fonctions. »

Il y a un silence lourd qui s'installe. Tous voient sans mal la douleur présente sur le visage de la plus belle femme parmi les anges.

« Que s'est-t-il passé ensuite ? » Demande Sirzech avec délicatesse en voyant les larmes de la Séraphin.

« Le temps a passé et notre Saint Père s'est plongé dans son projet de créer les premiers hommes tandis que nous l'assistions. » Continue Michael. « Mais un jour, alors que rien ne l'annonçait, Auriel est rentrée chez nous. »

« Cela aurait dû être un jour de liesse mais la personne qui était revenu n'était plus totalement notre sœur. » Avoue Raphael, peiné.

« Elle avait perdu en partie la raison. » Élabore Michael. « Elle tenait des discours parfois délirant, voir totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Elle était devenue caractérielle et désobéissait effrontément à près de la moitié des ordres de notre Saint Père. »

« Je me souviens d'une fois où Il lui avait ordonnée de rester suite à une blessure à cause d'une expérience de sa part qui avait mal tournée. » Ajoute Azazel qui a un sourire en coin. « Elle est partie continuer ses explorations bien sûr. Mais avant de partir elle a utilisée un sortilège pour permettre à sa voix d'être entendue par les Cieux tout entier. » Il retient avec peine son sourire cette fois. « Elle a traité son créateur, je cite, de _''Vieux Croûton Radoteur''_ , avec les formes je vous prie. »

« Elle était devenue lunatique ? » Demande Ajuka, très sérieux.

« Je ne dirais pas ça de cette manière. » Avoue Michael, un peu perdu. « Elle pouvait parfois se mettre à avoir des comportements troublants... »

« Tu peux dire ''partir dans ses délires'' Michael. » l'interrompt Azazel. « Ce n'est pas exagéré, ni même faux. »

Un deuxième regard noir de la part de Gabriel le fait taire immédiatement et il doit s'excuser de nouveau. Shemazaï lui demande alors de ne plus interrompre la conversation si c'est seulement pour raconter des anecdotes. Michael reprend alors la parole.

« Elle pouvait agir étrangement par moment, mais elle n'a jamais usé de la moindre violence contre l'un des siens et son amour pour notre Saint Père et pour nous autres, ses frères et ses sœurs, était intact. » Une brève pause. « Malgré tout cela nous gardions espoir de la voir redevenir celle que nous avions connue... » Dit le chef des anges. « Puisque lorsque nous étions seuls, Gabriel et moi, avec Auriel, elle retrouvait pratiquement son ancienne personnalité. Elle adorait nous raconter ses voyages et ses aventures dans les dizaines de dizaines de mondes qu'elle avait vu et visité... Mais aussi l'éternité qu'elle avait passée à errer seule, dans le noir, entre les dimensions... Comment elle avait hurlé nos noms sans relâche en espérant trouver une issue... Elle nous a aussi avouée avoir plusieurs fois cédée face au désespoir... Avant de finalement trouver un moyen de se libérer de cette prison » Il ferme les yeux, comme s'il souhaitait effacer ces souvenirs de sa mémoire.

Tout le monde comprend alors que c'est probablement à ce moment qu'elle a perdue la raison.

« Puis deux événements se sont produits coup sur coup et ont mis à mal le lien qui nous unissait... »

« Le premier doit être la trahison de Lucifer. » Devine Falbium, perspicace. « Mais quel était le second ? »

« Un peu avant que notre frère ne soit chassé des Cieux... Elle était partit une fois de plus dans un de ses voyages inter-dimensionnels sans prévenir mais lorsqu'elle est revenue... » Il s'arrête. On dirait que les mots sont bloqués dans sa gorge.

« Auriel est revenue avec quelqu'un... » Termine Gabriel, sous le coup de l'émotion.

« Elle a ramené une personne d'un autre monde !? » S'exclame Serafall qui n'en croit pas ses oreilles.

« Oui, Serafall-dono. » Dit Baraquiel. « Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. J'ai été le premier à la voir rentrer. Elle a surgie d'une sorte de déchirure dans l'air et elle m'a demandé, tout de suite après m'avoir dit bonjour d'une étrange façon, si je savais où se trouvait notre créateur. » Il prend un air pensif. « Je n'ai remarqué qu'ensuite qu'une jeune femme, d'apparence humaine, lui tenait la main. Elle se sont toutes les deux rendues de suite là-bas mais... »

« Gabriel et moi, qui n'étions pas sur le front à ce moment, l'avons aussitôt sentis revenir. » Reprend Michael. « Cependant nous avions aussi sentis la seconde personne qui avait surgit en sa compagnie. » Son expression devient un peu plus dure. « Depuis le tout début de la Grande Guerre notre Saint Père avait interdit à tout autres êtres que les anges de pénétrer dans les Cieux. Auriel n'était pas là à ce moment et Il n'allait pas être content qu'elle enfreigne une fois encore nos lois. »

« Avec tout mon respect Michael-dono, » Fait Sirzech. « Ne pouvait-il pas juste passer l'éponge ? » Demande-t-il avec politesse. « Elle n'en savait rien. »

« Si le problème n'en était resté qu'à cela alors c'est ce que notre Saint Père aurait fait, Sirzech-dono... » Confirme-t-il. « Mais lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur place, l'échange était déjà trop engagé dans le mauvais sens pour que nous puissions intervenir en faveur de notre sœur. »

« Il était en train de lui faire un sermon sur son mépris des conséquences et sur l'imprudence qu'elle commettait en emmenant une parfaite inconnue dans notre royaume. » Dit Michael.

« Mais Auriel ne s'est pas contentée de rester silencieuse. » Ajoute Gabriel en recommençant à pleurer. « Elle lui a violemment reproché de juger cette jeune femme qu'elle appelait ''Ma Princesse'' trop vite. Qu'elle éprouvait de l'amour pour elle et que c'était sur sa demande que Auriel la présentait à notre Saint Père. » Raconte l'ange.

« Vous voulez dire qu'elle aimait cette jeune femme d'un autre amour que celui unissant deux sœurs ? » Demande Serafall, même si elle connaît déjà la réponse.

« C'est... Exact, Serafall-dono... » Acquiesce Michael, attristé. « Nous avons été profondément choqués, Gabriel et moi, en l'entendant. Mais nous savions qu'elle était sérieuse et c'est cela qui a provoqué la colère de notre Saint Père... » Il s'arrête un long moment. « Il pensait qu'elle était perdue et Il lui a ordonné de ramener son amante dans son monde d'origine. Et qu'ensuite il allait se charger en personne de lui rappeler les règles régissant les Cieux... » Il ne dit plus rien pendant une dizaine de secondes tandis que Gabriel fond littéralement en larmes alors que Uriel et Raphael tente de la réconforter

« Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer elle ne l'a pas entendu de cette oreille. » Déclare Azazel en devinant qu'aucun des deux n'a la force de continuer. « La plupart des Anges de hauts rangs encore sur place à ce moment se sont rassemblés car nous sentions le conflit à des kilomètres à la ronde... » Il prend un grande inspiration. « C'est là que le lien entre la fille et le père s'est brisé... Auriel avait apprit sur le chemin de la rencontre que plusieurs de ses frères et sœurs s'étaient rebellés et avaient été chassés... Pour être honnête, dire qu'elle l'a mal prit serait un doux euphémisme... »

« Où voulez-vous en venir Azazel ? » Demande Ajuka.

« Pour résumer : elle a accusé le Créateur d'être un tyran qui ne pense qu'à ses ambitions et qu'il n'y avait donc rien d'étonnant que plusieurs de ses enfants ses soient retournés contre lui. »

Un mutisme général frappe les 4 Maous qui n'en reviennent pas... Les seuls a s'être montré aussi véhément envers Dieu furent les Maous Originels qui le haïssaient de tout leur être. Haine qui les a tellement consumé qu'ils haïssaient tout en dehors d'eux même.

« C'est probablement à ce moment qu'elle a rejoint Lucifer. » Dit Falbium d'une voix détachée.

« À vrai dire ça ne s'est pas déroulé tout à fait comme ça. » Dit le chef des anges déchus. « Après une longue dispute, Dieu lui a dit que si elle ne rentrait pas tout de suite dans le rang, elle subirait le même sort que les premiers traîtres. » Il montre un sourire amusé. « Elle a tout simplement répliquée qu'elle préférerait s'arracher elle-même ses ailes plutôt que de rester une seule seconde de plus... Bien sûr pendant tout ce temps l'élue de son cœur tentait de la calmer mais sans succès... »

« Elle a donc quittée le Paradis de son plein gré... En quelque sorte. » Dit Sirzech, peiné d'entendre une telle histoire.

« Là non plus ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. » Répond Azazel. « Il a tenté de la retenir de force mais elle a la fait la seule chose dont tout le monde la croyait incapable... »

« C'est à dire... ? » Demande Serafall qui sait par avance que la réponse ne va pas lui plaire.

« Elle a utilisée ses pouvoirs contre son père. » Dit-il simplement.

Là encore le choc parmi les démons est visible sur leurs visages. Penser qu'une enfant qui n'avait jamais fait usage de la violence se retourne contre son père d'une telle manière est presque impossible à croire.

« Elle s'est enfuie des Cieux avec la jeune femme qu'elle aimait en jurant qu'elle irait retrouver son frère et que lui au moins la comprendrait. » Raconte-t-il. « Aucun d'entre nous n'a plus jamais eu de nouvelles pendant des siècles. »

« Pourquoi pensiez-vous qu'elle était décédée dans ce cas ? » Demande Ajuka.

« En rencontrant Lucifer pour la dernière fois, juste avant que nous, anges déchus, nous nous retirions de la Grande Guerre, j'ai pu parler avec Lucider. Michael était là aussi. » Dit Azazel. « Quelques jours plus tard Dieu et Quatre Maous Originels trouvait la mort. »

« J'éprouvais encore un peu d'affection pour Auriel... Du coup... Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il était advenue d'elle... » Avoue-t-il. « Et après s'être moqué de moi en disant que je ne devrais pas avoir de préférence pour elle plus que pour lui il a finit par me dire ce qu'il avait fait... »

« D'après lui Auriel s'était belle et bien alliée aux Maous Originels. » Dit Azazel qui soulage le chef des anges du fardeau d'avoir à raconter cette histoire. « Au départ ils comptaient utiliser sa capacité à se déplacer entre les dimensions pour frapper par surprise en plein cœur des Cieux. Mais elle a refusée de prendre la vie de ses frères et sœurs encore là-haut pour les fautes de son père. »

« Son amour pour vous est digne d'éloges Michael-dono. » Assure Sirzech en essayant d'être réconfortant.

« Je suis d'accord aussi, mais... » Dit Azazel. « Lucifer ne lui a jamais pardonné sa compassion et il lui aurait tendu un piège qui lui aurait coûté la vie. » Déclare le chef des anges déchus.

« Vous l'avez dit vous-même, » Coupe Ajuka. « Lucifer était un maître dans l'art du mensonge. Pourquoi l'avoir cru ? »

« Au départ ce n'était pas le cas. » Répond Azazel. « Puis il nous a jeté au visage ce qui était pour nous une preuve absolue de sa mort. » Il marque une pause et pousse un grognement de dégoût. « La tête décapité de la femme qu'aimait Auriel... »

Tous ont connu la guerre et ses horreurs, ce qui fait qu'ils ne montrent pas d'expression de dégoût. Y comprit les démons. Pourtant ils le sont intérieurement et en particulier Sirzech. Le nom qu'il porte a beau avoir été prit pour assurer le pouvoir et calmer les plus conservateurs il ne l'aime guère. Surtout quand il doit écouter une nouvelle fois quelles genres d'atrocités le premier Lucifer pouvait commettre pour arriver à ses fins.

« En temps que frère je compatis à votre douleur Michael-dono, Gabriel-dono. » Assure le Maou avec délicatesse.

« Moi de même. » Ajoute Serafall, touchée par cette histoire. « Je vous jure que si nous avons un moyen de lui venir en aide nous le ferons. »

« Merci... Serafall-dono... » Répond la plus belle femme du Paradis avec des larmes de joie.

« Le portail est prêt. » Rappelle Ajuka d'une voix douce. « Nous pouvons nous rendre sur place quand bon nous semblera. »

« Je viens tout de suite ! » S'exclame Gabriel qui quitte aussitôt le champ de vision des autres personnes présentes. »

« Nous allons nous préparer et venir en sa compagnie. » Dit Michael après avoir consultés les deux derniers Séraphins.

« Vous pouvez arriver directement dans mon laboratoire. » Déclare le scientifique, très calme. « Je vous parlerai des détails à ce moment. » Il se tourne vers les anges déchus. « Est-ce possible pour vous de venir immédiatement aussi ? »

« Nous serons là. » Affirme Azazel. « Nos autres affaires peuvent attendre. »

« A tout de suite dans ce cas. » Termine Sirzech en s'inclinant. « Merci encore d'avoir répondu à notre demande. »

* * *

Quelques heures plus les trois groupes sont réunis dans la pièce utilisé par Ajuka pour le futur voyage. Celui-ci vient de finir son explication.

« Donc 6 personnes doivent rester ici pour maintenir le passage stable une fois ouvert ? » Demande Uriel en confirmation.

« C'est exact. » Confirme le chercheur. « Je resterai ici dans tout les cas puisque je connais touts les ajustements nécessaires à apporter en permanence pour assurer la stabilité du passage. Les 5 autres sont obligatoires pour permettre d'apporter assez de puissance magique, pour que le passage reste ouvert en permanence. »

« Vous voulez garder la voie ouverte pour que le groupe qui partira explorer ait une issue de secours ? » Demande à son tour Baraquiel. « Redoutez-vous un piège ? »

« C'est une possibilité. » admet Ajuka. « Mais ce qui me préoccupe le plus c'est l'état global du bâtiment d'arrivé. Bien qu'il soit protégé par une écaille du Great Red, je doute que le sortilège qui soutienne cette protection soit encore parfaitement opérationnel après plus de deux millénaires. »

« Nous verrons bien une fois arrivé ! » Affirme Gabriel, de plus en plus pressée. « Dépêchons-nous ! Je ne veux pas laisser Auriel une seule seconde de plus seule dans cet horrible endroit ! »

« Vous pouvez monter sur le sceau Gabriel-dono. » Répond le scientifique d'une voix calme. « Vous partirez dès que tout le monde sera dedans. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Michael décide la suivre puisqu'ils sont tout deux la chose la plus proche d'une famille pour la prisonnière. Azazel est du voyage étant donné qu'il est le plus érudit après Ajuka. Finalement Sirzech, pour sa puissance, ainsi que Serafall dont les capacités magiques sont les plus développées complètent le groupe. »

Les autres les voient se dématérialiser et finalement restent un bon moment silencieux à attendre un signe d'arrivée sans encombre. La liaison vidéo se met en route et durant les trente secondes nécessaires pour affiner la réception. Shemazaï s'adresse à Falbium.

« Falbium-dono ? » Dit-il. « Vous semblez être préoccupé par quelque chose depuis la fin de notre première réunion. Qu'est-ce donc ? »

« Je me demande pour quelle raison le premier Lucifer aurait emprisonné Auriel Lightcrosser plutôt que de la tuer. » Avoue-t-il, pensif.

« Excellente question en effet... » Admet Raphael. « Nous le connaissons tous assez pour savoir que l'amour fraternel n'avait plus la moindre valeur pour lui... »

« J'imagine que tu as une théorie, Falbium ? » Dit Ajuka.

« Je pense que Lucifer voulait s'en faire une alliée malgré son refus » Commence-t-il, nonchalant. « Il l'emprisonne donc à l'aide d'un sortilège de suspension temporelle où de sommeil. Il tue la femme qu'elle aime. Ensuite lorsqu'elle se réveille il lui dit que les anges, sur l'ordre de votre Créateur, en sont responsables. »

Les deux Séraphins affichent alors une expression sombre. Les anges déchus n'ont pas l'air plus réjouit. Il y a même un soupçon de peur qui se mélange à tout ça.

« Qu'il y a-t-il ? » Interroge le chef des armées démoniaques.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi soulagé de savoir que l'un des plans de notre frère déchu a échoué... » Avoue Uriel. « Notre Père soit loué... »

« Pourquoi cela ? » Demande Ajuka, curieux.

« Auriel a toujours été très puissante à cause de ce que notre Créateur a dû faire pour la rendre capable de voyager entre les mondes. » Dit Baraquiel. « Mais à son retour nous avons tous immédiatement sentis qu'elle était devenu bien plus que ça encore... » Il s'arrête l'espace d'une seconde. « J'espère me tromper en disant cela, mais... Je pense qu'elle avait les capacités pour vaincre Dieu et les quatre Maous Originels, réunis... »

Cette annonce à l'effet d'une bombe pour les deux démons présents et ils se tournent vers l'écran de communication... Ils espèrent qu'ils ne vont pas réveiller un monstre...

* * *

 **Et voilà.**

 **Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :D

 **sonic : I liked the chapter!**

 **Thank you !**

* * *

Le groupe arrive dans une grande salle qui ne semble pas avoir souffert le passage du temps. Il fait sombre mais personne n'est dérangé pour si peu. Les démons voient dans le noir. Azazel a déjà prit des dispositions et les anges émettent de la lumière par leur simple présence.

Ils doivent se trouver dans une vieille salle de réception comme témoigne les tapisseries légèrement décolorées et la grande table en bois massif accompagnées de ses chaises. Il y a un peu de poussière sur le sol mais au bout de 2000 ans c'est impressionnant d'en voir si peu. On dirait que ce n'est abandonné que depuis quelques mois.

« Laissez-moi quelques secondes. » Demande Azazel. « Je mets en marche notre lien vidéo. »

Il lâche une espèce de petit serviteur qui s'envole à hauteur de ses yeux. Pendant ce temps Michael et Sizerch remarquent que Gabriel semble regarder le sol.

« Elle est là... » Murmure la plus belle femme des cieux. « Michael ! Je sens sa présence ! » S'écrie la séraphin. « Auriel se trouve plus bas ! »

« Tu en es sûre et certaine ? » Demande l'interpellé avec un visage plein d'espoir.

« J'en suis sûre. » Affirme-t-elle. « Jamais je ne pourrai oublier son aura. »

« Dans ce cas mettons-nous en route. » Dit Serafall en ouvrant la marche.

« La liaison fonctionne Ajuka ? » Demande Azazel alors qu'une image holographique se forme

« La réception est bonne. » Répond le chercheur. « Vous pouvez la sui... »

« Ouah ! » S'exclame la Maou d'une voix surprise.

Tous se retournent pour voir ce qu'il se passe avec leurs armes et leurs pouvoirs prêt au cas où. Ils se figent en voyant Serafall flotter la tête à l'envers comme si elle était en apesanteur. Elle fait encore un petit mètre puis déploie ses ailes pour se stabiliser. Elle retourne alors vers le groupe et se pose vers eux.

Elle fait alors demi-tour et repart en direction de la zone qui semble avoir perdue sa gravité. Elle prend une petite impulsion maîtrisée et elle décrit une ligne droite en flottant. Là encore elle sort ses ailes avant de s'adresser aux autres.

« Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? » Demande-t-elle, curieuse.

« Ce doit être un effet de la proximité relative de la Faille Dimensionnelle. » Affirme Ajuka, très intéressé par le phénomène.

« Sans compter l'aura de Auriel, qui avait la fâcheuse tendance de déclencher des phénomènes plus ou moins bizarres et qui imbibe toute la maçonnerie. » Commente Azazel. « C'est vraiment très impressionnant que tu es pu la localiser aussi vite et aussi précisément, Gabriel. »

La Séraphin ne répond rien, on dirait qu'elle n'a même pas entendu, puisqu'elle est déjà en train de se diriger vers la porte en volant.

« Vous voulez dire que cette présence que nous sentons depuis notre arrivé est la sienne ? » Demande Sirzech qui n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi il se sentait observé de toutes les directions.

« Oui, Sirzech-dono. » Confirme Michael. « Mais soyez sans crainte. Auriel n'est pas belliqueuse et nous ne risquons rien. Il nous faudra juste faire attention à nos déplacements. »

Le groupe acquiesce et ils se mettent aussitôt en route pour suivre Gabriel qui est déjà en train d'ouvrir la lourde porte en bois. Ils arrivent dans un couloir sombre dans lequel la seul chose qui semble avoir bougé se sont les torches qui sont tombées de leur portoirs, tant elles ont brûlées jusqu'au bout.

Ils finissent par apercevoir une lumière danser au bout du chemin et ils accélèrent le rythme. Dix secondes plus tard ils arrivent à l'extérieur et ils se figent tous sous l'effet de la surprise.

Ils reconnaissent tous le ciel irisé et chaotique de la Faille Dimensionnelle, mais ce n'est pas le plus surprenant...

Ils se trouvent sur un morceau de la forteresse qui semble dériver dans la Faille. Les autres sont en train de flotter dans le plus désordre dans tous les sens. Il y a pas moins d'une quinzaine de fragments de bonne taille si l'on exclue les milliers de pierres qui orbitent autour.

Ils regardent dans tous les sens et voient que le château en lui-même n'est pas la seule chose qui soit là. Au dessus se trouve une petit groupe ''d'îles'' qui forment une forêt. Les différents blocs sont retenus par les racines des plus grands arbres. Sur la droite il y a une gigantesque cascade qui alimente un lac d'eau claire qui se déverse dans le vide...

Il y a une douzaine d'endroits de ce type un peu partout autour d'eux. Mais ce qui est le plus surprenant c'est que tout ces endroits regorgent de vie... Les arbres sont tous couverts de leur parure verte et certains sont même en fleurs... La cascade semble réalimentée en permanence malgré qu'elle soit coupée de tout source... Etc...

La dernière chose qu'ils voient est qu'ils ne sont pas totalement coupé de l'Underworld. Dans leur dos se trouve les Landes Informes. Ils se trouvent à la limite... À l'entrée de la Faille Dimensionnelle mais sans y être attiré pour autant... Rien d'étonnant que la zone soit si instable...

Gabriel et Michael sont impressionnés mais connaissant leur sœur ça n'est pas si surprenant. Azazel est pensif et difficile de savoir ce qui lui passe par la tête. En revanche les démons ont le souffle coupé...

Elle a été rejeté de son lieu d'origine et elle s'est donc créée son propre monde pour y vivre... Heureusement qu'elle n'a jamais rejoint le camp de Lucifer durant la Grande Guerre...

« Auriel est là-bas ! » Dit Gabriel en pointant du doigt le plus gros fragment.

Il s'agit de ce qui ce qui devait être le donjon. C'est une grosse tour qui est éclatée comme un vase qui a pris un coup de marteau. Les morceaux forment pourtant encore plus où moins la forme d'origine. Tous sentent effectivement une aura plus forte émaner de cet endroit.

La Séraphin amorce un geste pour se jeter dans le vide dimensionnel mais Azazel l'attrape par le bras avant qu'elle n'ait quittée le sol.

« Tu ne peux pas voler jusque là-bas, Gabriel. » Affirme-t-il, on ne peut plus sérieux.

« Il a raison. » Ajoute Michael en voyant l'expression de contrariété de sa sœur. « Nous étions à l'abri jusqu'à présent grâce aux pouvoirs de Auriel. Mais si tu avances sans protection dans la Faille, il n'y a pas la moindre garantie que tu atteignes l'autre côté. Tu pourrais te perdre à tout jamais... »

« Ajuka, » Demande Sirzech en se tournant vers la projection. « As-tu une solution ? »

« J'ai bien peur que non. » Avoue le chercheur. « Je m'étais préparé à beaucoup de possibilités mais pas à celle-ci. »

« Pouvez-vous créer un pont de glace Serafall-dono ? » Demande Michael.

« Toutes les parties de la forteresse sont en mouvement. » Répond la Maou. « Impossible d'avoir un point d'ancrage fixe. Sans compter touts les débris qui flottent et qui risqueraient de percuter le pont... »

« Il va falloir que nous fassions demi-tour. » Dit Azazel sur le ton de la conversation. « Nous n'avons pas les bons outils pour traverser ce gouffre. »

« Je refuse de laisser Auriel ici ! » S'écrie Gabriel en se mettant à pleurer. « Pas maintenant que nous sommes si proche d'elle ! »

« Nous ne l'abandonnons pas Gabriel. » Dit Michael en essayant de réconforter sa sœur. « Nous allons revenir très vite. Il faut juste que nous puissions l'atteindre sans risquer nos vies. »

« Non ! Non ! Non ! » S'entête la Séraphin, en plein déni. « Je ne veux pas partir ! » Elle se tourne vers la tour morcelée et crie à pleins poumons. « Auriel ! Auriel, C'est moi ! Gabriel ! Je sais que m'entends ! S'il te plaît, aide nous à passer ! »

Il n'y a aucune autre réponse que le silence et alors que Gabriel tente encore et encore personne n'a le courage de l'arrêter... À chaque nouvel essai le désespoir devient de plus en plus visible sur son visage... Sa voix est bientôt étouffé par ses larmes...

« Auriel... » Elle tombe à genoux, en sanglots. « Je t'en supplie... Répond-moi... »

« Nous reviendrons Gabriel. » Assure Michael en la serrant dans ses bras. « Nous ne la laisserons pas là-bas. Peu importe comment, nous la ramènerons parmi nous. »

 _« Encore faudrait-il qu'elle en ait envie. »_ Déclare une voix de femme dure, grave et autoritaire dans leur dos.

Tous font volte-face et ne trouvent rien d'autre que le vide.

 _« Tu sais mieux que tout le monde qu'elle ne dit jamais non quand il s'agit de sa famille, Elliane. »_ Répond une autre voix féminine mais cette fois c'est celle d'une adolescente.

Là encore ils se retournent tous mais il n'y a personne. Ils se regardent tous et d'un seul regard ils réalisent qu'ils ne sont pas fous... Il y a d'autres personnes présentes ici.

 _« S'il vous plaît, Aria, Elliane, »_ Dit alors une troisième voix féminine. _« Ne recommencez pas à vous battre. Surtout devant le frère et la sœur de Auriel. »_ Commente-t-elle d'une voix calme. _« Sauf si vous tenez vraiment à vous expliquer avec elle... »_

 _« Mouais... Non, je passe mon tour... »_ Répond la première, lassée. _« Elle va encore me filer une migraine carabinée... »_

 _« Je ne veux pas me faire punir... »_ Dit la seconde comme si on venait de la coincer en train de voler un bonbon.

 _« Dans ce cas, commençons par nous présenter. »_ Affirme la dernière à s'être manifestée.

Alors qu'ils sont spectateurs audio d'un échange qui se poursuivait comme s'il n'étaient pas là, les membres du petit groupe voient apparaître ces trois apparitions, coup sur coup :

La première est un femme qui doit avoir la quarantaine. Elle est bien bâtie pour une femme et elle porte des habits en cuir dur qui trahissent une guerrière chevronnée. Sur son visage et ses mains il y a plusieurs cicatrices anciennes. Son œil droit est recouvert d'un cache noir.

La deuxième est une jeune fille qui doit avoir environ seize ans. Elle porte des habits communs si elle vivait parmi les paysans riches de la fin du moyen-âge. De nombreux bijoux finement travaillés ornent son cou, ses poignets et ses chevilles.

La dernière est une femme qui doit avoir la trentaine. De longs cheveux qui descendent jusqu'aux hanches. Elle porte une espèce de robe de bal qui met en valeur sa silhouette fine. Elle est vraiment très belle et sa seule présence semble montrer qu'elle est d'une grande gentillesse.

Le point commun des trois est qu'elles semblent faites d'une substance vaporeuse d'un bleu chatoyant uniforme qui permet de voir au travers d'elles.

« C'est vous ! » S'exclament Michael et Gabriel presque en même temps. « Vous êtes la jeune femme que Auriel a présentée à notre Père. » Termine la Séraphin.

 _« C'est moi, effectivement. »_ Dit-elle en s'inclinant avec politesse telle une noble. _« Je m'appelle Serena. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance M. Michael, Mlle Gabriel. »_

 _« Elliane »_ Dit la première d'un ton sec

 _« Je m'appelle Aria. »_ Dit la seconde en souriant largement. _« Ravie de vous rencontrer enfin. »_

« Je m'appelle Azazel. » Fait le chef des anges déchus en s'introduisant dans la conversation. « Je pense que Auriel vous a parlé de moi. »

 _« Oui, face de corbeau. »_ Répond la guerrière avec un sourire moqueur tandis que celui de Azazel se crispe. _« Elle nous a dit que tu étais un obsédé de recherches avec un humour que toi seul comprend. »_

 _« Elliane... »_ Gronde Serena, menaçante. _« Tu veux vraiment que je répète ça à Auriel ? »_

 _« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était ses propres mots... »_ Murmure Aria en soupirant ce qui lui vaut aussi un regard noir.

Sirzech et Serafall restent silencieux pour l'instant. Ils ont une confirmation que la dernière création de Dieu est belle et bien excentrique au vu de ses relations. Mais ils sont rapidement abordés par la dénommée Serena une fois qu'elle s'est excusée auprès de Azazel qui dit que ce n'est rien.

 _« Excusez-moi de cela. »_ S'excuse-t-elle. _« Mes deux amies sont assez directes. »_

« Je vous en prie Mlle Serena. » Dit le Maou avec un sourire amusé.

 _« Puis-je avoir l'honneur de savoir qui vous êtes ? »_ Demande la jeune femme, toujours très polie.

« Nous sommes deux des quatre démons à avoir repris le commandement des Enfers après la mort des quatre Maous Originels. » Explique-t-il en évitant avec soin de donner leurs noms d'emprunt. « Voici Serafall Sitri et je me nomme Sirzech Gremory. » Il montre son ami holographique. « Et voici Ajuka Astaroth. »

 _« Les quatre Maou Originels sont morts ? »_ Répète Elliane avec un sourire satisfait. _« Ça fait un peu moins de déchets dans le monde... Dommage que je n'ai pas pu être là pour le voir crever. J'espère qu'il a souffert ce salopard ! »_

 _« Ça ne sert à rien de se réjouir de sa mort... »_ Répond Aria, mélancolique. _« Ça ne changera pas qu'il nous a tué... »_

« Vous êtes donc des spectres ? » Demande Ajuka, très curieux.

 _« Plutôt des âmes. »_ Dit Serena. _« Des âmes arrachées de leur corps par Lucifer. Le pouvoir de Auriel nous a permit de rester ici. Nous resterons liées à notre domaine tant que nous le désirerons. »_ Elle marque une pause tandis qu'elle ferme les yeux. _« Maintenant, pouvez-nous nous expliquer pour des membres des 72 piliers sont venus ici ? »_

Le ton de sa voix est devenu d'un coup bien moins chaleureuse et un frisson parcoure Sirzech et Serafall. Cette jeune femme ne semble pas posséder de pouvoirs en elle-même mais l'énergie qui maintien cette forteresse réagi à ses sentiments. Les deux Maous ont l'impression d'être encerclés par toute une foule de gens qui veulent leur mort.

« Se sont nos alliés. » Répond Michael. « Nous avons fait la paix il y a peu. »

 _« La paix !? »_ S'esclaffe Elliane, moqueuse. « _La dernière fois que j'ai vu les Cieux et les Enfers s'affronter, même les mourants voulaient retourner se battre tant ils haïssaient leurs ennemis ! »_

 _« J'ai du mal à croire à cette histoire moi aussi. »_ Avoue Aria, dubitative.

« Plus de 2000 ans se sont écoulés depuis que Lucifer s'en est prit à vous. » Révèle Azazel. « Le monde a bien changé entre-temps.

 _« 2000 ans !? »_ S'exclament les trois ''fantômes''. _« Autant d'années sont passées ? »_ Termine Serena.

« Commençons par le début alors. » Dit le chef des anges déchus.

Pendant plus d'une heure chaque membre du petit groupe prend la parole tour à tour pour expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé durant les derniers millénaires. Les combats sans fin qui ont amenés les trois espèces à la quasi extinction. Chaque camp qui s'est retiré pour panser ses blessures et enfin la guerre civile entre les démons.

 _« Difficile de prévoir ce genre d'évolution. »_ Commente Elliane en poussant un soupir théâtral. _« J'imagine que Auriel va être ravie de savoir que tout le monde est redevenu ami-ami... »_

 _« Dit plutôt que tu es frustrée d'avoir perdu ton pari. »_ Rigole Aria.

« Vous aviez fait un pari sur le vainqueur de la guerre... ? » Dit Azazel, un peu prit au dépourvu.

« On s'en moque ! » S'exclame soudain Gabriel qui n'avait rien dit depuis un bon moment. « Nous ne sommes pas venu pour ça ! »

Au moins il y en a une qui n'a pas oubliée pourquoi ils sont là, pense très fort Ajuka de son côté. Il remarque aussi que les trois spectres ont sursauté quand ils ont entendus sa voix.

 _« Vous avez raison Mlle Gabriel. »_ Déclare Serena. _« Désolée de nous être éparpillées. Auriel est du genre à passer du coq à l'âne sans prévenir. Nous avons appris à ne pas suivre trop sérieusement le cours d'une conversation. »_

« C'est un de ses défauts. » Admet Michael en souriant. « Mais comme l'a dit notre sœur nous ne sommes pas venu ici pour parler de vieux souvenirs. Pouvez-vous nous mener à Auriel ? »

 _« Suivez le passage. »_ Dit simplement Serena.

Elle fait un geste de la main et une espèce de miroir de forme ovale qui semble être fait d'eau lumineuse se forme devant le groupe. Ils peuvent voir une image se former à sa surface. On distingue une silhouette allongée sur ce qui ressemble à un lit en pierre dans une pièce éclairée par une lumière multicolore. Au moment où la séraphin va rentrer dedans Serena l'interpelle.

 _« Ne soyez pas surprise. »_ Dit-elle, sérieuse. _« Elle a beaucoup changée physiquement depuis qu'elle a quittée les cieux. »_

« Elle restera toujours ma sœur. » Répond Gabriel sans s'arrêter.

Démons, anges et anges déchus entrent les uns après les autres. Quand ils arrivent a destination leurs trois guides sont déjà là à attendre.

Au centre de la pièce un bazar sans queue ni tête décore le sol. Il y a pêle-mêle : livres, coussins, couvertures, outils d'observations cosmiques, habits et même quelque chose qui devait être du pain il a _très_ longtemps...

Au milieu de tout ça se trouve la dernière-née des cieux qui est paisiblement assoupie, dans une position ridicule qui fait penser à celle d'une étoile de mer, sur un tas de draps de toutes les couleurs qui recouvrent un vieux lit qui a finit par s'affaisser avec le temps.

Elle semble avoir à peine plus de vingt ans. Une silhouette fine et gracieuse comme toutes les anges. Ses cheveux sont du même bleu spectral que ses ''gardiennes'' même si les pointes sont d'un noir d'ébène. Le plus étrange se sont ses ailes qui sont vraiment très différentes de celles des autres anges.

Au lieu d'avoir six paires d'ailes de la couleur de l'or elle n'en a que deux. Celles-ci sont faites de ce qui ressemble à trois traînées de lumière à l'état mi-gazeuse, mi-liquide pour la première. La deuxième est identique à la différence près qu'elle semble fait des ténèbres les plus sombres qui soient. Les deux oscillent en permanence comme des habits plongés dans l'eau.

Dernier détail qui a son importance... Elle est complètement nue...

Autour de l'ensemble se trouve un sceau qui porte la signature de Lucifer. Gabriel va s'avancer mais Michael la retient en lui disant qu'il y a peut-être un dernier piège. Il fait alors signe à Sirzech et Serafall qui se concertent l'espace d'une seconde. C'est la Maou qui va se charger d'arrêter le sortilège.

Elle avance doucement jusqu'au bord du scellé et commence à l'analyser. Au bout de cinq longues heures, elle finit par trouver le moyen de l'annuler sans risques. Le sortilège finit par se dissiper et Serafall pousse un soupir de soulagement. Lucifer avait prit ses précautions pour que ça ne soit pas possible de le retirer facilement.

L'effet est immédiat. Auriel se met à remuer et commence à émerger. Elle se retourne et va tomber de sa couchette mais la Maou la rattrape rapidement. Elle la regarde avec un sourire alors que ses yeux sont à peine entrouvert et elle voit qu'ils sont vairons. L'un est de la couleur de l'or tandis que l'autre est rouge comme le sang. Le plus surprenant est pourtant qu'il y a un cercle concentrique de couleur noire dans ses iris autour de ses pupilles.

À moitié absorbée par ce qu'elle voit la démone ne remarque pas que l'ancienne ange lui enserre le cou avec ses bras. Quand elle le remarque enfin elle n'a plus le temps d'empêcher Auriel, encore à moitié endormie, de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Serafall est figée par la surprise car l'ancienne ange n'y va pas par quatre chemins. Elle est en train de lui rouler un patin en bonne et due forme... La Maou tente alors de se débattre mais elle sent ses forces être comme aspirées et elle s'écroule sur le dos. Elle essaie encore un peu de se libérer une fois au sol mais elle n'a plus la moindre énergie et s'écroule comme un sac de pommes de terres.

Le groupe qui regarde est complètement figé par la surprise et ils ne se mettent à réagir que lorsqu'ils entendent ce qui ressemble à des gémissement... De plaisir... Venir de la Maou inerte sur le sol...

Au bout de trente longues secondes Auriel se décolle de sa ''victime'' et prend une profonde inspiration. Elle est encore dans le coaltar et ses cheveux sont touts ébouriffés mais ça ne change rien à son expression de plaisir, presque obscène, qui s'étale sur son visage...

« Humm... » Fait-elle, comme si elle venait de manger le meilleur repas de sa vie. « Menthe glaciale... Une des meilleures... »

Un blanc totalement surréaliste, mais moins que la phrase que vient de sortir Auriel, s'installe parmi les spectateur...

Puis bientôt Azazel éclate de rire, imité par Elliane. Gabriel est devenue plus rouge qu'une pivoine, tandis que Michael semble soudain atteint d'une migraine foudroyante à la façon dont il se frotte le visage. Sirzech est à mi chemin entre le rire et l'inquiétude ce qui donne quelque chose d'assez improbable...

Serafall est toujours sur le sol, rouge comme une tomate et les yeux embués de larmes de honte et de gêne... Elle n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'une femme vient de lui faire ressentir autant de choses avec juste un baiser...

Alors que Azazel est plié en deux à cause de son ventre qui lui fait mal tant il rigole, Serena s'adresse à Auriel d'une voix pleine de reproches.

 _« Auriel ! »_ Crie-t-elle, exaspérée. _« Combien de fois je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas sauter sur les gens de cette façon ! »_

« Mais... » Dit l'accusée, d'une petite voix d'enfant. « Je voulais juste la goûter... »

 _« Auriel ! »_ Hurle Serena, en colère.

Le chef des anges déchus est prit d'une nouvelle crise de fou rire et il s'écroule presque sur le sol, les larmes aux yeux.

« Ha ha ha... ! La goûter... ! Ha ha ha... ! » Fait Azazel. « C'est... La meilleure... ! »

 _« Elliane ! »_ Dit Serena, toujours énervée. _« Cesse donc de rire ! Tu la confortes dans sa façon de faire ! »_

 _« Ha ha ha... Pourquoi... Je m'arrêterai... ? »_ Répond-t-elle. _« C'est tellement génial... Ha ha ha... »_

 _« Laisse tomber Serena. »_ Déclare Aria qui était la seule à n'avoir encore rien dit. _« Tu sais bien qu'elle s'en moque de toute façon. »_

« Grande sœur Gabriel ! Grand frère Michael ! » S'exclame d'un coup Auriel en les remarquant.

Elle se jette alors sur eux et les enserre chacun avec un bras. On dirait une enfant qui vient de retrouver ses parents après un mois de colonie de vacances. Serena pousse un soupir de lassitude. Auriel vient déjà d'oublier le sermon.

« Je suis tellement contente de vous revoir ! » Dit-elle, des larmes de bonheur roulant sur ses joues.

« Moi aussi je suis tellement heureuse de te retrouver petite sœur. » Répond Gabriel en lui rendant son étreinte.

« Je suis soulagé de voir que tu vas bien Auriel. » Dit Michael en la serrant dans ses bras lui aussi.

Ils restent un bon moment à se serrer les uns contre autres pour rattraper un peu le temps perdu. Elle finit par se détacher d'eux et se tourne vers Azazel qui a réussi à se maîtriser. Il sourit largement en la saluant.

« Salut Auriel. » Fait -il avec un geste de la main. « Content de voir que tu es toujours la même. »

« Grand frère Azazel ? » Demande-t-elle, comme si elle n'était pas totalement sûre. « Tu as été déchu... ? » Dit-elle avec une certaine tristesse dans la voix.

« Disons plutôt que je suis partit de mon plein gré. » Corrige-t-il. « Tu n'as pas été la seule à avoir un problème avec la façon de diriger de Dieu. »

« Ah oui... Notre père... » Murmure l'ancienne ange d'une voix bien plus froide. « Comment avez-vous réussi à le convaincre de venir me voir ? » Demande-t-elle à ses deux frères et sœurs.

« Notre Saint Père... » Hésite Michael. « Est mort, Auriel... Il a perdu la vie en combattant Lucifer et nos frères déchus... »

« Oh... » Fait la petite sœur, très surprise. « Je suis vraiment désolée... Je sais que vous l'aimiez vraiment beaucoup... »

« Merci Auriel... » Répond la plus belle femme des cieux, mélancolique. « Tu es toujours aussi gentille. Mais même s'il nous a quitté, nous t'avons au moins retrouvés toi. »

Gabriel embrasse alors sa cadette sur le front avec une tendresse maternelle et celle-ci affiche un sourire radieux de petite fille. Michael retire alors sa cape pour la couvrir. Étant plus grand qu'elle, cela la cache complètement. Elle se rappelle alors d'un coup qu'elle est nue et se gratte la joue de gêne que son frère soit obligé de se découvrir à cause d'elle.

« Merci grand frère. » Dit-elle.

Elle se tourne alors vers les deux démons tandis que Sirzech est en train d'aider Serafall à se relever.

« Qui sont-ils ? » Demande Auriel, avec une curiosité enfantine.

« Voici Sirzech Gremory-dono et Serafall Sitri-dono, deux des actuels dirigeants des démons. » Informe Michael.

« Où sont passés grand frère Lucifer et les autres ? » Questionne la jeune femme.

 _« Morts, Auriel. »_ Répond Elliane. _« La guerre est terminée depuis longtemps. Les cieux et les enfers sont alliés désormais. Quant à tes... ''Frères'' ils se sont entre-tués avec Dieu._

« Dommage... » Avoue Auriel avec une voix rêveuse qui n'est pas vraiment rassurante. « J'aurais bien voulu avoir une petite discussion avec lui... » Elle pousse un soupir sérieux qui ne colle pas avec son personnage. « Tant pis ! » Elle claque dans ses mains ce qui fait sursauter tout le petite groupe. « Serena ! Elliane ! Aria ! Si on faisait une fête pour célébrer mon réveil !? »

Là encore l'exaspération est bien visible sur le visage de Serena tandis que Aria se contente de hausser les épaules.

 _« Moi je suis pour ! »_ Affirme la dernière. _« Mais nous n'avons probablement plus rien après 2000 ans... »_

« Ah oui... C'est vrai... » Dit Auriel alors que son entrain redescend aussi vote qu'il est monté.

« Excusez-moi, Lightcrosser-dono ? » Dit Sirzech avec politesse.

« Auriel suffit. » Dit-elle en souriant. « J'aime bien mon nom mais il sonne un peu bizarre. Vous ne trouvez-pas ? »

Sirzech louche l'espace d'un instant vers les deux Séraphins qui lui font signe de ne pas chercher à comprendre...

« Auriel, dans ce cas. » Répète le Maou en souriant à son tour. « Comment savez-vous que Lucifer vous a piégé si vous avez passé plus de deux millénaires endormie ? »

« Facile ! » Répond-t-elle, enjouée. « Mes Princesses me l'ont dit. Elles me parlaient durant mes rêves. »

Le groupe remarque bien le pluriel dans sa phrase et ils comprennent à quel point elle s'est éloignée de la voie divine... Elle est homosexuelle et pratique la polygamie...

« Auriel a reçue la capacité de manipuler et de communiquer avec les âmes de Notre Saint Père. » Informe Michael qui n'est pas le moins du monde dérangé par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. « Il espérait qu'elle puisse reprendre sa place en cas de défaillance du système global si jamais il venait à disparaître. »

« Qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour le remplacer. » Affirme la jeune femme. « Il a rejeté Serena sans même vouloir la connaître ! »

 _« C'était il y a longtemps, Auriel. »_ Dit la concernée avec douceur. _« Ne peux-tu pas lui pardonner ? »_

« Certainement pas ! » Réplique l'ancienne ange, catégorique.

« Personne ne te force à faire quoi que se soit Auriel. » Dit Azazel calmement. « Mais je pense que tu devrais au moins aller dans les cieux pour donner des nouvelles. Beaucoup d'anges seront sans doute très content de te savoir en vie. » Il lui fait un clin d'œil. « Puis passe nous voir aussi. J'en connais plusieurs qui aimeraient te revoir. »

« Hum... » Réfléchit-elle. « Pourquoi pas ? » Ses yeux se tournent vers la plus jeunes des spectres.

 _« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. »_ Répond Aria impassible. _« C'est ta famille dont il s'agit, tu n'a pas besoin de ma permission. Ce n'est pas par ce que je hais les anges que tu dois en faire autant. »_

« Merci Aria. » Dit-t-elle en souriant.

« Tu reviendrais vivre avec nous Auriel ? » Demande Gabriel, pleine d'espoir.

« Désolé grande sœur. » Répond l'ancienne ange au bout d'une longue hésitation. « Je vous aime de tout mon cœur mais j'ai construit ma vie ici. Je ne me sentirais pas chez moi dans les cieux. »

« Je comprends... » Dit la séraphin, les larmes aux yeux.

« Mais je viendrai vous voir très souvent. » Ajoute Auriel en serrant sa sœur dans ses bras une nouvelle fois.

Les trois échangent des nouvelles pendant un long moment. Pendant ce temps Azazel et les deux Maous discutent dans leur coin. Quand Auriel finit par remarquer qu'ils discutent à voix basse elle se tourne vers eux.

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? » Demande-t-elle, curieuse.

« Nous étions en train de discuter de comment annoncer ton retour à l'ensemble du surnaturel. » Dit-il.

 _« Ce qui veut dire ? »_ Interroge Elliane, suspicieuse.

« Nous pensons que te donner le titre de Maou serait une bonne idée. » Explique Azazel, très sérieux.

« Hein... ? Mais pourquoi ? » Répond Auriel sans comprendre en penchant la tête sur le côté. « Je ne suis pas une Maou... Regardez... » Elle pose ses mains ouvertes sur sa tête, les deux index dépliés et les autres doigts repliés. « Je n'ai pas de cornes. »

 _« Auriel... »_ Commente Serena, un peu désemparée par son commentaire infantile.

« Ben quoi ? » Répond-t-elle. « C'est la vérité... »

 _« M. Gremory et Mme Sitri n'en ont pas non plus. »_ Déclare Aria, sans relever l'expression de colère de Serafall à cause du ''Mme''.

« Ah oui... » Reconnaît l'ancienne ange. « Mince... Comment je fais alors ? » Demande-t-elle, candide.

 _« Je crois qu'on s'en moque complètement Auriel. »_ Affirme Elliane qui coupe court à une discussion inutile. _« Ce que l'on veut savoir c'est pourquoi tu devrais avoir un titre de Maou. »_

« En effet. Pourquoi faire cela ? » Interroge Michael, surpris.

« Par ce que je pense que Auriel va vouloir continuer à explorer notre monde et d'autres, maintenant qu'elle est réveillée. » Parie Azazel. La principale intéressée hoche la tête, enjouée rien qu'à l'idée. « Et puisque les démons sont connus pour leur voyages afin de trouver des nouveaux membres pour leur espèce, personne ne trouvera trop bizarre de voir une Maou se balader dans la nature. Sans compter que cela pourrait lui ouvrir des portes plus facilement. »

 _« Pour ce qui est des portes... »_ Commente Aria. _« Vous êtes en train de parler d'une personne qui ne comprend pas la notion de vie privée, alors... »_

 _« Ce n'est pas la question ! »_ Réplique froidement Serena.

Sirzech sourie en voyant que Serena ressemble vraiment à sa femme sur certains points : c'est elle par exemple qui rappelle quand il faut agir avec bon sens. Il prend la parole juste après.

« Nous sommes quatre à gouverner puisqu'il y avait quatre Maous à l'origine. » Rappelle-t-il. « Mais rien ne nous empêche de vous donner un titre purement honorifique en reconnaissance de votre ascendance. Vous n'auriez aucun devoirs quels qu'ils soient à assurer. Il faut juste que notre société vous connaisse et surtout vous reconnaisse. »

« C'est compliqué tout ça... » Dit Auriel en se grattant la tête, un peu perdue.

 _« En gros il est en train de te dire que si tu prends le titre de Maou tu auras pourra te déplacer librement partout sans que tu ais besoin de faire le travail d'un dirigeant. »_ Éclaircit Aria.

« Oh ! » Dit-elle. « Ce serait vraiment bien ! »

 _« Une seconde ! »_ Coupe Elliane. _« Les belles promesses étaient la spécialité de Lucifer. Vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois je veux des garanties et croyez-moi elles ont intérêt à tenir la route. »_

Personne n'a manqué le ton menaçant employé par la spectre la plus âgée. Malheureusement la seule évocation du nom du premier Maou a aussi rendu la jeune femme bien moins joyeuse. Cependant Sirzech ne se laisse pas démonter.

« Nous représentons les trois factions. » Déclare-t-il. « Nous pouvons nous engager ici, en présence des autres leaders, à respecter la liberté de Auriel. Notre paix repose sur une confiance mutuelle alors si Michael-dono et Azazel veulent bien être témoins, cela devrait amplement suffire. »

« Sirzech-dono a été toujours été quelqu'un de parole Auriel. » Affirme Michael. « Tu peux lui faire confiance. »

« Je confirme. » Ajoute Azazel sans la moindre hésitation.

« Ajuka ? Falbium ? » Demande Sirzech aux deux images holographiques maintenant que le dernier Maou a pu se joindre au dialogue grâce à un petit bidouillage de Ajuka.

« Elle n'a jamais participé à la grande guerre. » Dit le commandant des armées démoniaques. « Je ne vois pas de raison de m'opposer à l'idée de lui donner le titre de Maou. »

« Je suis d'accord aussi. » Déclare le chercheur.

« Je suis également pour. » Affirme Serafall qui prend la parole pour le première depuis le baiser.

Tout le monde attend alors la réponse de la jeune femme qui semble vraiment indécise. Elle ne répond qu'au bout d'une courte minute.

« Est-ce que je peux en parler avec mes Princesses d'abord ? » Demande-t-elle timidement.

« Bien sûr Auriel. » Affirment Michael et Gabriel. « Prend tout ton temps. »

Le groupe de visiteurs se retire dans une pièce adjacente en laissant seule avec les trois âmes désincarnées. Il y a un instant de silence entre elles puis finalement Auriel s'adresse à la plus âgée de toutes.

« Tu crois que l'on peut faire confiance à ces démons Elliane ? » Demande-t-elle.

La spectre croise les bras et prend un petit moment pour réfléchir. Elle a été la dernière à intégrer le groupe mais Auriel s'en souvient comme si s'était hier. Elle était la fille unique du chef de tribu. Son clan survivait dans des steppes arides et inhospitalières et se vantait d'être des guerriers indomptables. Mais en vérité tout ceci appartenait au passé et ils ressemblaient plus à des charognards qu'autre chose. Cela pesait énormément sur leur chef qui était vaniteux mais tout aussi pathétique que les autres.

Le chef du clan a donc maudit sa femme de lui avoir donnée une fille pour premier enfant et un soir, dans un excès de boisson et de rêves dément il l'a battu à mort... Elliane avait 5 ans...

Le reste de la vie de la jeune fille fut un enfer. Il n'avait aucun amour pour elle, lui donnait juste assez de quoi vivre et la maltraitait aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Jusqu'à qu'elle ait environ 11 ans il la laissa aux rares guerriers qui savaient encore manier une arme pour qu'il la rende ''au moins utile à quelque chose''... En fait il espérait secrètement qu'elle meure durant ces entraînements, car d'après les lois il devait attendre que son enfant perde la vie pour trouver une nouvelle femme.

Quand son corps montra les premiers signes qu'elle devenait une adulte, son père, saoul comme très souvent, la viola... Ce jour-là, la minuscule fraction d'amour qu'il restait encore pour lui à la jeune femme disparu dans un abîme de haine et de cruauté...

Elle jura vengeance et s'abandonna à son entraînement. Lorsqu'elle eue 19 ans, tout le monde la craignait de par sa brutalité et son absence totale de pitié. Ayant enfin l'âge requis elle défia son père en combat singulier pour obtenir le droit de diriger à sa place.

Lui, abruti par l'alcool bu durant la dernière décennie et toujours aveuglé par ses rêves accepta le duel...

Il n'y eu même pas de combat... En moins de dix secondes elle l'avait désarmé et jeté au sol... Elle lui creva les yeux et lui arracha la langue avant de donner son premier ordre...

Son père fut attaché à un poteau et abandonné aux corbeaux... Son agonie dura plus d'une dizaine de jours...

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il rendit enfin son dernier souffle qu'elle donna son second ordre : ils abandonnèrent son cadavre et partirent en direction du campement de la tribu la plus proche avec un seul objectif : la piller.

Ainsi commença une longue et sanglante campagne qui dura une trentaine d'années. Elle avait fondé une nouvelle nation et une nouvelle armée qui ne vivait que de raids et de pillages. La plupart des hommes la fuyait comme la peste en la traitant de démon. Elle était devenue une légende.

Mais sa façon de gouverner était brutale et sanglante. Elle n'hésitait pas à massacrer touts ceux qui s'opposaient à elle. Les hommes étaient tués et laissés bien en vue sur des piques pour dissuader d'éventuels rebelles. Les femmes étaient vendues en tant qu'esclaves et les enfant envoyés dans les champs et mines. Même ses propres hommes la respectait. Non pas loyauté mais par crainte.

C'était une seigneur de guerre implacable et cruelle qui ne laissait généralement dans son sillage que des larmes, du sang et de la terre brûlée. Elle avait beau massacrer, voler, encore et encore, rien ne semblait pouvoir apaiser sa soif de destruction et sa rage.

Mais un jour tout bascula...

Elle se tenait avec son armée, forte de 100 000 hommes, en face de la dernière place forte d'un pays qu'elle venait d'envahir. Ils étaient 500 fois plus nombreux que les pauvres défenseurs qui tremblaient de peur, mais Elliane n'était pas du genre à s'arrêter sur ce genre de détails... Ça n'allait être qu'un carnage de plus sur une liste déjà trop longue...

Lorsque le cor résonna et que la charge commença, une espèce de fissure déchira l'air devant son armée qui se stoppa net. Elle vit trois personnes dont une avec des ailes blanches et noires émerger. Aussitôt celle-ci demanda que son armée se retire et laisse les assiégés en paix.

Elliane hurla qu'on les piétine au passage et ses hommes, terrifiés à l'idée d'être punis, reprirent leur charge. Une grande lumière inonda alors le champ de bataille et les 100 000 hommes s'écroulèrent, soudainement endormis.

Pour la première fois depuis des décennies un frisson de peur parcourra Elliane. Avant de rendre l'âme, le chaman de son petit village l'avertit que si elle ne calmait pas sa soif de sang le châtiment que lui infligeraient les dieux serait terrible. Elle rigola en disant qu'elle se moquait bien d'être damnée car si un dieu venait pour l'arrêter cela voulait dire que sa vie n'avait pas été insignifiante.

Elle s'avança donc vers la nouvelle venue sans trembler, son arme à la main puis la défia en duel. Durant toutes ces années elle n'avait cessé de s'entraîner et était devenue l'une des meilleures guerrières de ce monde. Bien qu'elle approchait de la cinquantaine et que sa force commençait à lui faire défaut, elle restait invaincue grâce à son expérience et sa technique. C'était d'ailleurs les seules choses en lesquelles elle avait vraiment confiance.

Pourtant, dans un ironique reflet de sa jeunesse, elle fut vaincue sans même avoir pu poser le doigt sur son adversaire. D'un puissant rayon de magie son épée et son armure furent réduites en miettes et elle, projetée plusieurs mètres en arrière. En atterrissant dans la boue elle goûta à la défaite pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait pris les armes...

Étrangement elle ne ressentit par la moindre amertume ou regrets. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas de taille à lutter. Elle se redressa et jeta le pommeau de son arme sur le sol. Elle se mit à genoux, la tête baissée, attendant que vienne sa mort.

Pourtant tout ce qu'elle sentit se fut des bras chaleureux qui l'enserrèrent avec une tendresse maternelle. Puis une voix douce qui lui murmura avec un grande tristesse que c'était finit... Qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de se battre... Qu'elle pouvait enfin s'endormir en paix...

Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur les joues de la guerrière endurcie, qui se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait en fait qu'attendue toute sa vie que quelqu'un accepte enfin de la voir comme un être humain...

Elle pleura alors pendant de longues heures, des décennies de tristesses et de haines était enfin relâché... La petite fille meurtrie au fond du vestige glacé de son cœur avait enfin trouvé le courage de remonter à la surface...

Elle tomba d'épuisement à la tombée de la nuit sous les regards incrédules des défenseurs qui ne parvenaient pas à se mettre en action. Celle qu'ils prirent pour une déesse disparue avec ses deux suivantes en emportant la terrible seigneur de guerre et plus personne ne les revit jamais.

Quand elle se réveilla dans la forteresse flottant au milieu d'un vide psychédélique elle se demanda comment elle était arrivée là. Cet endroit était étrange mais paisible alors qu'elle s'attendait à passer des siècles à souffrir pour ses actions comme l'avait dit le chaman.

Elle finit par arriver dans une grande salle où celle qu'elle prenait pour une déesse était attablée avec les deux autres femmes en train de rire. Elle se mit immédiatement à genoux en attendant un ordre quelconque mais tout ce qu'on lui demanda fut de se mettre à table avec tout le monde et de profiter du repas.

Ainsi durant de très longues années Elliane vécu en paix et changea progressivement. La femme froide, manipulatrice et cruelle devint une guerrière honorable et respectueuse. Jamais elle n'eut à s'expliquer et elle n'exprima jamais de remords. Pour elle cela aurait été comme nier ses actes et elle n'était pas une lâche.

Au départ la cohabitation était très difficile car Auriel était complètement opposée à Elliane sur presque tout. Elle était sérieuse et l'ange frivole... Au mieux. Elle trouvait l'idée de clémence ridicule alors que Auriel ne supportait jamais la moindre effusion de sang inutile... Et ainsi de suite...

Parfois elle restait des jours à fulminer de s'être fait ridiculiser par une ''gamine immature''... Mais elle ne rechignait jamais à la tâche dès qu'il s'agissait de rendre service à la propriétaire de ce château.

Elle enseigna ainsi à Auriel comment manipuler les armes et en particulier l'épée. Elle était une professeure dure et intransigeante mais absolument pas violente. Quand elles voyageaient toutes les quatre c'était elle qui jouait le rôle de ''garde du corps'' et de conseillère militaire. Auriel était pour le moins bizarre voir parfois carrément énervante mais jamais avant Elliane ne s'était sentie chez elle quelque part. Rien que pour ça elle éprouvait de l'amour pour Auriel.

Amour qui se concrétisait parfois quand la jeune femme l'invitait parfois à coucher avec elle. Des fois c'était simplement pour avoir un oreiller vivant, des fois c'était sexuel, à deux où plus, mais toujours empli de douceur et de respect. Sa première fois a d'ailleurs été très embarrassante car elle n'avait pas la moindre expérience...

 _« Je pense que oui Auriel. »_ Affirme la combattante. _« Je sais quand quelqu'un me ment et ce n'est pas leur cas. »_ Elle croise les bras. _« Et je pense aussi que leur proposition est intéressante. C'est normalement impossible d'avoir les avantages d'une position de pouvoir sans les inconvénients. Pourtant c'est ce qu'ils t'offrent. »_ Une courte pause. _« Tu devrais accepter. »_

« Aria ? » Demande Auriel.

Aria, la seconde à avoir rejoint le groupe n'était pas une existence à proprement parler au début. Dans son monde d'origine les magiciens avaient atteint une telle maîtrise de leur art qu'ils pouvaient presque faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Il n'étaient limités que par leur corps et plusieurs d'entre eux avaient déjà des pistes pour palier à ce problème.

La plus prometteuse d'entre elles était : Les homonculus.

Des créations artificielles à l'apparence humaine mais dépourvu d'esprit et d'âme. Sur le moment ils butaient toujours sur un problème de taille : ces corps étaient encore inadapté à une âme humaine. Les quelques fous qui avaient quand même tentés étaient morts en essayant.

Cependant il était possible de les créer avec un semblant d'intelligence ce qui les rendait apte à certains travaux basiques comme l'entretien où la prostitution... Certains magiciens étaient d'ailleurs spécialisés dans la vente de ces golems sans âme. Ils les créaient pour les échanger avec de riches marchands, nobles où politiciens contre des avantages, des matériaux ou simplement de l'argent.

En tant que voyageuse venant d'un autre monde Auriel intéressa très rapidement l'ensemble de la caste des magiciens car cela ouvrait des perspectives quasi-infinies. En cadeau de bienvenue de la part du roi elle reçue une demeure luxueuse et toute une armée de ces homonculus, car elle les trouvaient fascinant.

En échange elle passait de longues heures par jour à échanger des secrets magiques avec touts les magiciens avec lesquels elle travaillait. Serena veillait cependant à ce qu'elle n'en dise pas de trop. Plusieurs de ces magiciens avaient des pratiques plus ou moins douteuses et Auriel savait trop de choses qui pouvaient être mal utilisées.

Au bout d'un mois elle commençait à s'ennuyer car elle n'apprenait plus rien d'intéressant et les magiciens commençaient à se montrer de plus en plus insistant sur ses capacités à voyager entre les mondes. Mais surtout elle trouvait glauque d'être dans une maison où le personnel est aussi muet et inexpressif que les murs. Cela lui rappelait certains mondes qui n'utilisait que des machines pour communiquer ce qui la laissait toujours un peu triste.

Pourtant la veille du jour où elles allaient partir toutes les deux, car Auriel s'ennuyait encore plus que d'habitude, cette dernière fut témoin d'une scène surprenante. Un des valets était en train de se plaindre au magicien qui gérait la centaine d'homonculus de la demeure. Apparemment l'une d'elle était défectueuse. Elle n'écoutait pas les ordres à la lettre. Elle restait parfois a observer les gens faire des choses diverses comme la cuisine où des travaux manuels. Puis elle s'isolait pour les reproduire avec la maladresse d'un bébé qui imite ses parents.

Auriel demanda alors à la récupérer pour l'examiner et la ramena dans sa chambre où se trouvait Serena, qui était en train de vérifier qu'elles ne laissaient rien de sensible avant de partir. Elle lui répéta ce qu'elle avait entendu et toutes les deux décidèrent de rester pour lui montrer des choses et voir comment cela évoluerait.

Au départ l'homonculus restait très fidèle à sa fonction de base et ne faisait rien d'autre qu'attendre des ordres sans rien dire ni faire. Il fallu une semaine pour qu'elle réagisse enfin. Elle regardait avec attention Serena coiffer Auriel et s'approcha sans bruit pour mieux observer. Serena lui tendit alors le peigne qu'elle prit à l'envers ce qui déclencha un rire. Une fois en bonne position la jeune femme montra avec des gestes lents et précis comment faire à l'homonculus.

Celle-ci fut trop brusque et le résultat final laissait franchement à désirer mais malgré qu'elle avait plutôt mal Auriel se contenta de sourire et remercia sa nouvelle coiffeuse. Ce fut le point de départ d'une transformation lente mais étonnante et constante. Ce que les magiciens avait toujours pris pour une vulgaire imitation d'un humain pouvait être bien plus, si l'on prenait le temps de lui apprendre.

Elle faisait de plus en plus de choses, de plus en plus complexe, comme de la couture ou du dessin avec une rapidité et une précision impressionnante. Il restait cependant un dernier détail qui n'était pas des moindres : elle ne faisait toujours que recopier et imiter... Elle ne créait rien d'elle-même... Cependant la solution se présenta toute seule un jour.

Un bijoutier qui rendait visite à Auriel, pour lui offrir un cadeau venant du roi, remarqua l'incroyable dextérité manuelle de cette ''poupée'' et demanda à faire un essai avec elle. Il promit pourtant de taire son origine et de ne rien dire de sa relation avec Auriel.

Au bout d'un mois l'orfèvre dont la réputation se dégradait avec le temps puisqu'il était âgé, que ses mains était de plus en plus prise par l'arthrite et que sa vue commençait à être trop mauvaise pour travailler, était ravi. Elle avait assimilée l'ensemble de ses techniques sans jamais avoir besoin de rappel et son travail était toujours constant. Elle montait des bijoux aussi parfaits que les siens quand il avait encore toutes ses facultés.

D'autant plus qu'elle se montrait capable de le seconder dans toutes les tâches du quotidien ce qui améliorait sa santé globale. Étonnement, elle pouvait parfois faire preuve d'initiative dans son travail d'orfèvre, les rares choses qu'elle créait étaient souvent très étranges mais somptueuses. L'homme récupéra donc rapidement sa place parmi les plus grand bijoutiers de la capitale.

Tenant sa promesse il restait toujours dans le flou quand on lui demandait comment il avait fait pour retrouver son talent. Les rares personnes qui voyait l'homonculus dans l'atelier avait droit à une explication simpliste du genre : ''elle fait le ménage'' ou ''elle tient les outils pendant que je travaille''.

À certaines occasions elle pouvait montrer une attention très maternelle à son ''mentor'' qui peu à peu durant les cinq années de cohabitation, commençait à voir de plus en plus dans cette homonculus une enfant qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il prenait soin d'elle et l'habillait avec des beaux habits quand ils étaient seuls.

Pendant ce temps Auriel et Serena lui apprirent progressivement à parler, lire et écrire. Mais ce que l'homonculus aimait par dessus tout était chanter. L'orfèvre la surprenait souvent à fredonner pendant qu'elle donnait forme à l'or, l'argent et aux pierres précieuses.

Un jour pourtant cette idylle prit brutalement fin. Des voleurs s'introduisirent dans l'atelier du bijoutier pour le piller. C'était le milieu de la nuit et ils avaient prévu de faire ça discrètement. Par malchance les deux étaient encore debout près d'un petit four en train de donner la touche finale à une pièce unique destinée à Auriel, sur demande de l'homonculus.

Le vieil homme les remarqua rapidement et il prit un coup de couteau de l'abdomen tandis qu'il essayait d'empêcher les voleurs de mettre à sac son atelier. Pendant ce temps l'homonculus resta pétrifiée. N'ayant jamais vécue ce genre de situation elle fut incapable de faire quoi que se soit. Une fois les voleurs partis elle s'agenouilla près de son maître et tenta avec ses petites mains de fermer la plaie béante.

Avec la naïveté d'une enfant elle continuait encore et encore de refermer la plaie en pliant la peau comme on pliait l'or pour lui donner une forme distincte. Juste pour voir la blessure se rouvrir à chaque fois et entendre le vieil homme gémir de douleur à chaque tentative. Elle comprenait qu'il était gravement touché mais n'en saisissait pas tout le sens.

Il l'arrêta avec douceur et dans ses derniers instants, lui confia ses dernières volontés.

Le lendemain Auriel et Serena furent averties qu'une homonculus avait tué un bijoutier et que les magiciens allait l'interroger pour essayer d'en apprendre plus. Puis qu'ils allaient ensuite la démanteler pièce par pièce pour comprendre comment une marionnette sans la moindre émotion avait pu faire ça.

Les deux femmes se téléportèrent sans attendre au milieu de l'assemblé des magiciens qui furent surpris de les voir débarquer comme ça. Auriel vit alors l'homonculus qui se trouvait debout et immobile au milieu du cercle formés par les magiciens. Elle portait encore son tablier qui était maculé de sang. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui la choqua le plus...

Dans les yeux de la réplique de jeune fille se trouvait une douleur et une tristesse que ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un être humain. Elle s'inclina poliment en direction de l'ange et s'excusa de n'avoir pas pu protéger l'orfèvre...

Les magiciens se figèrent en l'entendant parler... Une clameur commença alors à se répandre parmi eux. Si une de ces poupées avait apprit à parler alors cela constituait une nouvelle étape dans la réalisation de leur rêve d'un corps plus puissant. Ils commencèrent à l'assaillir de questions sur comment est était parvenue à faire ça.

Auriel, de plus en plus furieuse, allait mettre fin à cette cohue mais ce fut la jeune fille qui ramena le silence dans une déclaration faite à haute voix avec une résolution inébranlable :

Elle s'appelait Aria... C'était le nom que lui avait donné son père avant de mourir... Qu'elle n'accepterait plus jamais d'être traitée comme un objet...

Un silence de mort s'installa parmi les magiciens qui ne crurent pas leurs oreilles. Auriel de son côté eue une larme de joie en remarquant pour la première fois que ce corps autrefois vide était désormais occupé par âme. Âme qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de l'orfèvre. Celui-ci, grâce à toutes les attentions dont il avait couvert la jeune fille durant ces 5 années, lui avait finalement donné une fraction de la sienne au moment de sa mort. De cette graine s'était désormais développée une personne à part entière.

Le moment de bonheur s'évanouit pourtant rapidement quand les magiciens, blessés dans leurs orgueils de s'être fait envoyer balader par une ''simple copie d'être vivant'', décidèrent de la mettre en pièce maintenant pour lui faire comprendre qui était le maître et qui était l'esclave.

Auriel s'interposa et les menaça. Si jamais ils touchaient à un seul de ses cheveux ils le regretteraient. Ils ont rigolé en lui demandant ce que pouvait bien faire une seule personne contre plus de cinquante. La réponse n'a pas tardé à venir sous la forme d'une explosion qui balaya le bâtiment tout entier, sans tuer personne, mais assomma l'intégralité des personnes présentes sauf trois.

Auriel alla alors voir Aria et la prit dans ses bras pour lui présenter ses condoléances. La jeune fille pleura alors une nouvelle fois durant de longues minutes sur l'épaule de l'ange. Quand la garde rappliqua elle s'était reprise et Auriel lui demanda si elle voulait la suivre chez elle dans un autre monde.

Elle accepta sans hésiter mais à une condition : elle voulait rendre un dernier hommage à son père avant de partir. Auriel accepta et elles se rendirent à l'atelier après avoir récupérer la dépouille du vieil homme. Aria l'allongea avec une grande douceur sur la grande table qui servait à faire les croquis et resta un long moment debout sans dire un mot. Pendant ce temps l'ancienne ange avait dressée une barrière qui empêchait qui que se soit d'entrer et filtrait aussi le moindre bruit.

Après un long deuil Aria se dirigea vers les fours de fusion pour l'or et les alluma dans un geste maîtrisé comme elle l'avait si souvent fait. Mais cette fois elle brisa le corps des fours et aussitôt l'atelier prit feu. Alors que les flammes commençaient déjà à monter jusqu'au plafond elle murmura un dernier adieu à son père. Elle venait de respecter sa dernière volonté : partir au milieu de l'œuvre de toute sa vie.

Les trois femmes, protégées par Auriel, restèrent au milieu du brasier jusqu'à qu'il s'éteigne sur la demande de Aria. Puis quand il ne resta plus que des cendres elles partirent sous les yeux ébahis de tout un peuple.

Une fois arrivées à destination Aria offrit à Auriel le cadeau qu'elle lui avait créée pour la remercier de lui avoir donné sa chance : un collier finement travaillé fait d'or pur et sertit de saphir et de rubis. L'ange la remercia puis le passa autour du cou de Aria avec un sourire réconfortant. Elle lui déclara alors qu'il était bien plus beau sur son cou qu'autour du sien.

Une nouvelle fois Aria fondit en larmes à cause de la douleur de la perte de son père mais aussi à cause de la joie d'avoir trouvé des gens qui l'aimerait toujours pour ce qu'elle est.

Depuis ce jour elle est le calme et la constance dans le petit groupe. De son apprentissage d'orfèvre elle a gardé une méticuleuse façon de travailler et de réfléchir, qu'elle applique aussi bien à ce qu'elle fabrique qu'a celle fait dans la vie de tout les jours. Y compris dans sa façon d'aborder et de juger les gens. Malgré qu'elle comprenne et ressente les émotions elle reste très souvent détachée et objective comme si elle voulait rappeler qu'à la base elle n'est pas une humaine.

 _« Je pense que tu dois accepter Auriel. »_ Dit-elle d'une voix posée. _« Je sais l'importance que tu accordes à ta liberté et c'est ce qu'ils t'offrent. »_ Explique Aria. _« Les anciennes chaînes qui t'empêchait de te déplacer librement dans ce monde se sont brisées. Tu peux désormais voler là où bon te semble. »_

« Serena ? » Demande Auriel en se tournant vers la première femme qu'elle a aimée.

Sa rencontre avec Serena remonte à loin et pourtant elle s'en souvient parfaitement. L'un des avantages, ou inconvénients suivant comment on le voit, d'être née ange.

Ce fut le premier monde qu'elle visita, malgré elle. Elle dérivait dans la Faille Dimensionnelle depuis trop longtemps pour qu'elle se souvienne depuis quand. Durant toute la préparation pour son voyage, elle et son Père ne s'étaient jamais trop ''éloignés'' de leur monde. Du coup elle n'était absolument pas préparée à la dure réalité.

Une fois partie elle fut presque immédiatement entraînée dans une sorte de tempête, même si le terme n'est pas vraiment approprié. Il ne s'agissait de rien de physique, ni même magique... Non c'étaient des ''tempêtes'' de temps et d'espace. En l'espace d'un instant elle s'était retrouvée bien au-delà de ce qu'elle avait cru possible et son seul moyen de communication se révéla inutile.

Elle chercha un moyen de se repérer afin de rentrer, mais après d'innombrables tentatives elle finit par abandonner l'idée à cause de ses forces qui diminuaient peu à peu. Elle voulue alors trouver un monde d'arrivé, peu importe lequel, pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Cependant là aussi elle en fut incapable... La technique utilisée pour ouvrir un passage vers son propre monde ne pouvait être utilisée que pour le sien... Elle ne fonctionnait pas pour tous les autres...

Elle fit alors des essais, encore et encore, qui se soldaient à chaque fois par des échecs... Mais un jour elle finit par être à bout de forces et perdit connaissance au milieu du vide dimensionnel...

La dernière chose qu'elle ressentit alors que sa conscience tombait dans un abîme plus profond que les ténèbres elle-même... Ce fut le désespoir...

Elle allait dériver ici pour l'éternité... Loin de sa famille...

Le temps passa encore et la lumière divine qui irradiait de son corps faiblissait elle aussi peu à peu... Signe que sa vie allait bientôt arriver à son terme...

Pourtant, le hasard, le destin ou peut-être la chance, si ce n'est les trois, penchèrent en sa faveur. Un passage vers un autre monde s'ouvrit près d'elle et elle fut aspirée dans cette ouverture. Elle chuta et s'écrasa dans une des îles toutes proches. Là encore elle eue l'improbable chance d'être vue par la seule personne présente en ces lieux.

Celle-ci, poussée par la curiosité et le besoin d'aider un éventuel blessé se dépêcha d'aller voir ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme dont les habits étaient en lambeaux à cause du choc. Son corps montrait des signes alarmants de mauvaise santé en plus des blessures dues à l'impact. Mais surtout les douze ailes qu'elle avait dans le dos étaient cassées pour certaines et avaient une teinte grisâtre qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Auriel fut emmenée dans la petite habitation qui ornait la côte et soignée patiemment. Malgré les mains expertes qui s'occupaient d'elle, il lui fallut plus d'une décennie pour reprendre conscience. Preuve de la faiblesse extrême qui était la sienne en arrivant.

Quand elle se réveilla elle était encore très faible et ne resta pas éveillée plus d'une minute avant de retourner dormir pendant plus de six mois. Il lui fallu au total plus d'un siècle pour pouvoir récupérer toutes ses facultés.

Pourtant cette période fut très dure pour l'ange... Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle avait totalement perdue la mémoire... Elle ne souvenait plus de son nom, plus de son lieu de naissance, plus de sa famille... Plus de rien...

Même sa mémoire générale avait été touchée. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du nom de certaines choses comme des couleurs où des sensations basiques comme la chaleur où la douleur. Elle n'arrivait plus a distinguer la droite de la gauche sans un énorme effort...

Les tâches simples comme marcher où manipuler un objet avec ses doigts relevaient plus de la torture qu'autre chose par moment... Parfois même parler de façon claire se révélait impossible...

Diminuée et amnésique, la jeune ange se laissait souvent aller au désespoir et il ne se passait pas une dizaine de jours sans qu'elle ne fasse ce que l'on peut décrire comme des dépressions...

Elle pleurait de peur toutes les nuits, ou presque, la première décennie de sa convalescence...

Cependant cela ne découragea pas un seul instant la personne qui l'avait recueillie. Une jeune femme, en apparence, dont le savoir aussi bien académique que magique dépassait de très loin celui de son Père. Elle était toujours attentionnée avec elle. N'eut jamais le moindre geste d'impatience.

Elle s'occupa de Auriel comme une tutrice s'occuperait d'un enfant. Patiemment elle aida sa visiteuse à se remettre. Elle lui réapprit à être autonome. A utiliser de nouveau sa magie. Elle l'écoutait aussi longtemps que Auriel le voulait quand elle voulait lui parler de tout et de rien. Rapidement l'ange perdue la considéra comme une grande sœur.

Elle lui raconta alors son histoire. Elle était la dernière représentante d'un peuple de magiciens qui ne vivait que pour les découvertes et l'exploration. Ils avaient visités des milliers et des milliers de mondes différents, avec pour ambition de créer des archives magiques universelles que tout le monde pourrait consulter. Mais ils ont été victimes de leur rêve.

Ils ont une apparence humaine mais comme les démons ils vivent très, _très_ , longtemps. Sa ''sœur'', Naalia, par exemple a déjà vécu des dizaines de millions d'années environ, même si elle n'en paraît que 20. En contrepartie ils n'ont pratiquement jamais d'enfants. Ce qui fait que le nombre de morts où les disparus dans la Faille dépassaient de loin les naissances. Au final il ne resta plus qu'elle, la bibliothécaire... La gardienne d'un savoir immense mais qui allait bientôt disparaître.

En effet elle s'était servie de toute les connaissances acquises pour prolonger sa vie dans l'espoir de voir revenir l'un des siens cependant son corps arrivait à la limite de ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Dans quelques millénaires tout au plus elle allait s'éteindre.

Auriel, très triste de savoir sa sauveuse sur le point de mourir demanda si elle pouvait faire quelque chose. Naalia lui demanda simplement de devenir la prochaine responsable des archives afin que l'héritage de son peuple ne tombe pas dans l'oubli. L'ange accepta sans hésiter en jurant qu'elle apprendrait par cœur chaque livre si besoin.

Ce qui fit rire la responsable de l'époque qui lui expliqua que ces archives n'était pas un lieu ni même un objet mais une personne. Qu'une fois Auriel prête elle transmettrait directement à son esprit l'intégralité de ces connaissances. Les deux passèrent donc de longs siècles à préparer le rituel.

Lorsqu'il commença Naalia prévint Auriel que le transfert allait prendre près d'un millénaire et que lorsqu'elle se réveillerait elle serait toute seule. Son propre corps sera déjà retourné à la poussière à cause de ce qu'elle a due faire pour le préserver. Cachant sa tristesse Auriel remercia une dernière fois sa grande sœur avant de s'endormir.

A son réveil elle était effectivement seule mais la pièce avait beaucoup changée. Au départ ce n'était qu'une pièce avec deux couchettes en pierre, quelques chandelles et le sceau sur le sol. Maintenant elle était richement décorée de draperies de toutes les couleurs. Des fleurs, des bougies et des encens divers se consumaient lentement en diffusant une odeur très agréable.

Encore à moitié endormie Auriel ne remarqua pas le petit groupe de personnes qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Ceux-ci étaient comme frappé par la foudre en la voyant se réveiller et s'agenouillèrent aussitôt.

L'ange apprit alors qu'un peuple avait été envoyé ici par un autre représentant de celui de Naalia. Il leur avait promit un lieu calme et à l'abri des dangers où ils pourraient vivre. Mais que malheureusement ce guide avait utilisé ses dernières forces pour ça. Auriel les prit donc sous ses ailes en remplacement. Durant cette période elle comprit la grande difficulté d'être chef mais pas seulement.

Ces gens étaient très simples : ils vivaient en travaillant la terre, en chassant et pêchant. Ils avaient pris l'ange pour une déesse à cause de son apparence et de son aura brillante et chaleureuse. Mais elle se moquait de son statut et passait beaucoup de temps en leur compagnie. Elle soignait les malades, aidait aux naissances et d'autres choses similaires. Mais ce qu'elle faisait le plus était simplement de se balader et d'écouter les gens. Elle prit soin d'instruire les enfants par respect envers la mission léguée par Naalia.

Plusieurs siècles s'écoulèrent ainsi et même si elle continuait à chercher un moyen de rentrer chez elle, Auriel avait prit la décision de rester jusqu'à que les Ailés, le nom qu'ils s'étaient donnés en hommage à leur protectrice, puissent vivre seuls quelques temps sans son aide. C'est donc juste avant qu'elle n'annonce son départ pour son monde d'origine qu'elle fit une rencontre.

Une jeune fille, qui devait avoir une quinzaine d'années, entrât dans le temple qu'habitait autrefois Naalia et qui lui servait de résidence. Elle s'était introduit en douce pour voler une plante particulière, que Auriel gardait dans un endroit où la roche était trouée et laissait entrer la lumière. Ces ''roses de minuit'', puisqu'elles reflétaient étrangement la lumière de la lune, pouvait guérir à peu près toutes les maladies et servaient aux Ailés à soigner leurs malades.

Cependant seule l'ange savait comment les faire pousser. Elle leur en donnait plus que nécessaire mais parfois elle partait se balader quelque part et ne revenait qu'au bout de quelques semaines, voir mois. Ainsi parfois le stock était épuisé. Ce qui était le cas à ce moment là et la mère de la jeune fille souffrait d'une forte fièvre qui ne passait pas et mettait sa vie en danger. Malgré tout les interdits et ses appréhensions, l'intruse s'était résolue à la sauver.

Quand Auriel revint elle prit cette voleuse la main dans le sac. Elle s'agenouilla immédiatement et déclara qu'elle accepterai n'importe quelle punition mais qu'elle n'avait fait ça que pour aider sa mère. L'ange ne fut pas le moins du monde contrariée et la réconforta même avant de l'accompagner chez elle.

Le lendemain tout le monde savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Beaucoup étaient en colère qu'une gamine ait osée d'introduire chez leur protectrice pour la voler. Bien entendu, Auriel comme à son habitude, s'en moquait complètement. Elle avait même dit que puisque c'était pour une bonne raison elle n'avait pas besoin de punition. Cependant la jeune fille gardait toujours des remords d'avoir fait ça et alla se présenter spontanément à Auriel en lui disant qu'elle allait devenir sa ''domestique'' en guise de punition.

L'ange refusa dans un premier temps mais devant son obstination elle finit par céder et la laissa faire ce qu'elle voulait. Ce fut un sacré choc pour elle les premiers mois car elle imaginait cette déesse comme parfaite... Mais...

En fait elle tenait plus de la petite fille qu'autre chose. Elle était toujours soigneuse et attentionnée mais à côté de ça... Elle avait parfois des comportements déplacés, immatures, voir carrément bizarres... Elle pouvait se lancer dans des tâches qui semblaient vitales mais qui étaient abandonnées aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient commencées. Une vrai hurluberlue...

Cependant la jeune fille comprit rapidement à voir au delà de la surface. En vérité elle était mélancolique la plupart du temps car son monde d'origine lui manquait ainsi que sa famille. Elle se sentait parfois seule malgré tout. Ainsi sa ''domestique'' prenait toujours le temps de la réconforter et ne faiblissait pas dans ses efforts pour toujours la garder joyeuse et active.

Cela dura plus d'une décennie mais au bout d'un moment Auriel finit par remarquer que sa façon de regarder cette jeune femme, Serena, avait changé. Au départ elle ne la voyait que comme une autre enfant de ce peuple mais elle commença à se poser des questions.

Il lui arrivait parfois d'être soudainement inquiète pour elle alors qu'elle n'avait quittée la pièce que depuis quelques minutes. Elle avait envie de l'avoir près d'elle, presque jusqu'au contact physique, en permanence. Il lui arrivait même de rêver d'elle et bien d'autres choses...

Auriel en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'amour. Elle connaissait bien l'amour fraternel et celui qui l'on doit avoir pour toute personne, sa grande sœur Gabriel lui avait apprit tout ça. Cependant elle était sûre que ce n'était pas ça qu'elle éprouvait pour Serena...Car dans certains moments d'égarements elle regardait la silhouette de la jeune femme avec une... Passion... Qu'elle ne parvenait à maîtriser qu'avec de nombreux efforts. Sans compter les idées plus où moins obscènes, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimentée avant, qui lui passaient parfois par la tête...

Le pire étant que Serena s'en était rendue compte mais que cela ne semblait pas la déranger, ce qui ne faisait que rendre Auriel de plus en plus entreprenante dans sa façon d'agir...

Jusqu'au jour où elles se retrouvèrent face à face après une expérience ratée de Auriel qui les avaient obligées toutes les deux à passer beaucoup de temps dans le bain pour être de nouveau propres. C'est là que quelque chose se produisit entre les deux...

Se sentant chacune attirée par l'autre elle s'embrassèrent... D'abord timidement puis de plus en plus passionnément...

Cette nuit là les deux femmes s'offrirent dans un moment de douceur, de compréhension mutuelle et d'amour fusionnel, leurs deux biens les plus précieux.

Dès le lendemain Auriel ressentit une grande honte... Elle avait volontairement bafoué tous les enseignements de son Père sur l'union mais la honte disparue aussitôt quand elle sentit la chaleur de Serena contre sa peau. Quand la jeune fille se réveilla à son tour la première chose qu'elle vit se fut les yeux plein de joie de son âme sœur et elle passèrent toute la matinée l'une contre l'autre à profiter des doux rayons du soleil qui chauffait les draps.

Elles vécurent ensemble pendant plus d'un an avant d'annoncer leur union aux Ailés. Ceux-ci furent choqués, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, mais ils connaissaient assez Auriel pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas du genre à plaisanter sur ce genre de sujet. Acceptant rapidement cette nouvelle façon de voir l'amour les habitants préparèrent les noces avec ferveur.

Ainsi tout un mois de festivités commença et plusieurs couples homosexuels se formèrent par la suite. Une nouvelle ère commençait pour la petite communauté.

Le bonheur que partageait Auriel et Serena était réel mais il restait encore et toujours une ombre au tableau. L'ange désirait retourner, au moins pour un temps, dans son monde d'origine pour revoir ses frères et sœurs ainsi que son père.

Elle savait cependant que cela pourrait lui prendre du temps... Beaucoup trop de temps pour une vie aussi courte que celle de son âme sœur. Bien qu'elle était joyeuse presque en permanence grâce à Serena, Auriel était souvent plongée dans ses pensées.

Lorsque venait la nuit et qu'elle observait avec plaisir la silhouette paisiblement endormie de la femme qu'elle aimait, éclairée par la lumière de la lune, une certaine tristesse l'envahissait. Lors d'une de ses nombreuses conversations avec Naalia, l'ange avait apprit qu'elle était devenue véritablement immortelle à cause de sa trop longue exposition au chaos d'énergie de la Faille Dimensionnelle... Le temps seul n'avait plus d'emprise sur elle...

Elle serait condamnée à voir la fragile enveloppe de l'âme de Serena se flétrir peu à peu avec le temps qui passerait tandis qu'elle, resterait immuable. Une partie d'elle l'avait comprit et assimilée mais l'autre se révoltait furieusement contre cet état de fait.

Au bout de cinq années de vie commune avec ses hauts et ses bas, comme n'importe quel couple, Auriel aborda le sujet pour la première fois avec Serena. Elle lui parla de cette peur qui la rongeait et dont elle craignait que cela ne finisse par la rendre folle. La jeune femme lui avoua qu'elle aussi y avait pensé à de nombreuses reprises. Mais, malgré que cela la rendait triste bien sûr, elle ne le voyait pas comme une fatalité. Elle était réconforté à l'idée de savoir que la personne qu'elle aimait allait pouvoir poursuivre sa vie malgré tout. C'est là que Auriel eut une idée...

Un mois durant elle utilisa l'intégralité des Archives qui lui avait été transmises sans manger, même si elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, en ne dormant que très peu. Une fois cette période écoulée elle discuta avec Serena qui était de plus en plus inquiète et lui déclara avoir trouvée une solution : un sortilège qui lui permettrait de lier sa vie à la sienne... Serena resterait en vie aussi longtemps que Auriel le serait.

Malgré tout cette magie comportait des défauts. Le premier étant que cela ne marchait que pour le vieillissement naturel. En cas de meurtre où d'empoisonnement ce serait inutile. Et deuxièmement, Auriel savait que c'était très égoïste de sa part...

Pourquoi permettre à son amour seulement de vivre éternellement et pas celui des autres ? Elle demanda donc à Serena ce qu'elle en pensait...

La jeune femme était ravie d'avoir un moyen d'être pour toujours avec sa bien aimée. Mais elle était d'accord que c'était trop égoïste. Elle proposa donc à Serena de demander à tous les membres du peuple des Ailés, car après tout cela les concernait aussi quelque part.

Auriel demanda donc à ce que tout le monde se rassemble et elle expliqua son idée. Quand vint le moment de la question fatidique il y eu un silence de mort. Puis finalement un par un les villageois déclarèrent qu'ils acceptaient. Que l'ange leur avait tellement donné qu'elle avait le droit de demander à être déraisonnable.

Auriel, des larmes de bonheur roulant sur ses joues, les remercia encore et encore tandis qu'eux ne montrèrent que des visages heureux et réjouis pour leur protectrice. Un autre mois de fêtes eu lieu et ce fut une grande période d'excès que beaucoup raconteraient avec une certaine honte par la suite.

Juste après ça l'ange pratiqua le rituel qui rendit Serena immortelle. Rien ne changea chez elle à l'exception d'un seul détail. Un tatouage était apparu sur le dos de sa main droite. Un tatouage représentant douze ailes de la couleur de l'or.

Pendant plus de cent ans Auriel resta aux côtés de Serena avant de commencer le voyage pour rentrer chez elle. Officiellement pour vérifier que le sortilège fonctionnait bien, mais en vérité elle voulait juste profiter de son autre moitié telle une gamine trop gâtée.

 _« Tu dois accepter Auriel. »_ Affirme Serena avec un sourire doux. _« Tu es restée trop longtemps coupée de ta famille à cause de moi... »_

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute Serena ! » Réplique Auriel en lui prenant la main. « C'était mon Père le fautif ! »

 _« Ça ne change pas le fait que tu as la chance de les revoir et de leur parler, comme avant. »_ Dit-t-elle. _« Je sais que tu en as envie, Auriel. »_ Ajoute son premier amour. _« Tu as déjà pris ta décision au fond de toi, je le sais. Tu nous demandes notre avis juste par tu as trop peur de nous blesser, Elliane, Aria et moi... »_

« Mais je vous ai blessé ! » Dit l'ancienne ange en se mettant à pleurer. « Si seulement j'avais écouté Elliane quand elle m'avait avertie pour Lucifer... Alors vous ne seriez pas... »

Le dernier mot n'arrive pas à sortir de sa bouche et elle reste silencieuse, secouée par de gros sanglots. C'est alors qu'elle remarque une main tendue en direction de son visage...

Elliane lui met alors une pichenette assez forte sur le front ce qui la fait reculer d'un pas. Elle se masse alors le devant de la tête avec ses deux mains et un air perdu...

« Aie... Maieuuuh ! » Couine-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait !? »

 _« Tu te morfonds et j'ai horreur de ça ! »_ Répond sans détour la guerrière. _« Arrête de croire que tu peux agir sur tout ce qui t'entoures ! »_

« Mais... » Commence Auriel qui ressemble à une petite fille punie.

 _« Mais rien du tout ! »_ Coupe Elliane. _« Alors oui c'est vrai que tu t'es comportée comme une gamine idiote quand tu as refusée de croire ce que te disais sur ton frangin... »_ Auriel recommence alors à pleurer. _« Mais ma vie n'est pas un prix trop élevé si c'est pour toi. Tu crois toujours que tout est de ta faute dès qu'il y a un problème. »_ Elle lui ébouriffe ses cheveux avec sa main. _« Mais n'oublie pas Auriel, que c'est toi qui a réussie à donner un vrai foyer à la tueuse sanguinaire et brutale que j'étais. »_

 _« Elle a raison Auriel. »_ Dit Aria en se rapprochant à son tour. _« Tu n'es pas le centre du monde. Tu as déjà fait des erreurs et tu en fera d'autres, c'est inévitable. »_ Elle pose sa main au niveau du cœur de l'ange. _« En un sens tu es celle qui m'a donnée la vie Auriel. Je ne vais pas me plaindre d'avoir perdue quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais dû avoir. »_

 _« Tu as le droit d'être égoïste Auriel. »_ Ajoute Serena en l'enlaçant. _« Tu es compliquée, têtue, tête en l'air, parfois plus immature qu'une enfant de cinq ans et tes goûts sont plus bizarres les uns que les autres... Mais c'est ainsi que nous t'aimons. »_ Dit la spectre avec un voix pleine de douceur. _« Peu importe tes défauts et tes erreurs, tu seras toujours celle que nous avons choisis d'aimer par ce qu'elle nous désirait pour ce que nous étions. »_

Auriel se met alors à sourire largement et à sangloter en même temps ce qui donne quelque chose d'assez étrange à regarder.

 _« Sois triste ou sois heureuse mais pas les deux à la fois, idiote ! »_ Râle Elliane en souriant

 _« Laisse là un peu respirer Elliane. »_ Répond Aria sur le ton de la conversation malgré son propre sourire.

Au bout d'une longue heure d'attente le petit groupe venu à la rencontre de la dernière née des cieux entend enfin la porte s'ouvrir. Une Auriel rayonnante, accompagnée de ses trois amantes, la franchit et va de suite rejoindre le rassemblement hétéroclite.

« J'accepte d'être votre 5ième Maou ! »

* * *

Et voilà.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :D

 **sonic : I liked the chapter!**

 **Thank you again !**

* * *

Trois mois se sont écoulés depuis le réveil de Auriel et l'ancienne ange semble à la hauteur de la réputation donnée par Azazel...

Elle a d'abord passé les deux premiers mois dans les Cieux en compagnie de ses anciens frères et sœurs. Ils ont tous été plus que surpris en la voyant débarquer et ça a été la folie par la la dernière enfant de Dieu retourner à la maison après si longtemps était vraiment une occasion de se réjouir pour les anges.

Auriel n'était pas en reste car elle a passé de longues journées à courir de droite à gauche pour voir partout. Elle voulait revoir le Paradis dans ses moindres recoins pour être sûr que rien n'avait changé.

La plus grande partie était resté fidèle à ses souvenirs à l'exception de trois choses. Le septième niveau, là où résidait son père, est vide désormais. La seule chose qui persiste de lui est le système global des Sacred Gears qu'il a créé et que Auriel a longtemps examiné par curiosité. Il y a d'ailleurs eu un vent de panique quand Michael a senti le contrôle du système en question lui être arraché.

Lui, ainsi que les trois autres Séraphins, ont foncés tout droit au 7ième niveau pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils ont trouvés leur plus jeune sœur en train de le manipuler avec une facilité plutôt insultante pour son frère aîné. Au bout de quatre jours elle en est ressortie avec un grand sourire en disant qu'elle l'avait stabilisé et modifié. Bien sûr sans Dieu il ne retrouvera jamais ses capacités d'avant, mais au moins il ne risquait plus d'avoir de nouveaux bugs. Il serait aussi bien moins fatiguant pour Michael de l'utiliser.

Les quatre dirigeants des cieux en ont la mâchoire qui se décroche qu'elle ait pu faire ça en si peu de temps, alors qu'il leur a fallu plus d'un siècle pour relancer de façon correcte le système... Après ça elle est retournée à son exploration le plus naturellement du monde.

Au cinquième niveau, là où vivait la majeure partie des anges déchus avant, se trouve maintenant un très grand centre de recherches. Centre dans lequel Auriel n'a déjà plus le droit de se rendre. Puisqu'elle a provoquée plusieurs catastrophes à cause de sa trop grande curiosité et le fait qu'elle est fait perdre sa concentration à un chercheur en train de manipuler un objet sensible. Gabriel a passé le reste de cette journée à la sermonner mais vu le personnage cela n'a pas changé grand chose...

Et enfin elle a beaucoup apprécié le premier niveau. Surtout à cause des Brave Saints qui y vivent. Elle a trouvé vraiment génial que ses frères et sœurs ait réussi a inventer un moyen de faire naître de nouveaux anges. Par ce que ça leur donnait une chance de survie mais surtout il était enfin libre de l'influence de Dieu. D'ailleurs, elle a eue le malheur de sortir cet argument à voix haute et elle a due se cacher pendant un sacré bout de temps pour éviter des problèmes.

Ainsi donc le paradis a été plus qu'animé pendant tout son séjour. Les anges natifs se sont vite réhabitués à sa personnalité complètement folle. En revanche les Braves Saints ont pour la plupart posés beaucoup de questions sur son droit à se trouver dans les cieux. Comme le prouvait son aile noire, elle n'est pas pure au sens stricte du terme.

Gabriel a foutu les jetons à tout le monde quand elle a demandé avec un ton _vraiment_ effrayant si quelqu'un avait un problème avec la présence de sa sœur. Même Griselda Quarta, sa carte de reine, a avouée n'avoir jamais eue ce genre de sueurs froides avant, c'est dire...

Au final, elle a due partir précipitamment quand on l'a surprise en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche la carte d'as de Michael... Cette dernière aurait par ailleurs passé les dix jours qui ont suivis à prier seule dans un coin... Demandant pardon au Seigneur d'avoir ressentit du plaisir charnel... Avec une femme qui plus est...

Elle a ensuite atterrit chez les anges déchus qui lui ont fait un accueil globalement chaleureux malgré quelque réfractaires. La première moitié du mois s'est déroulé avec Azazel qui lui a fait visiter, sans trop rentrer dans les détails, leur royaume. Elle a ensuite pris beaucoup de temps pour discuter avec les trois cadres. Particulièrement avec Baraquiel lorsqu'elle a apprit qu'il avait eu une fille. Mais sa joie est vite retombée quand elle a su ce qui était arrivé.

Les anges déchus ont ensuite été sur leur garde pendant le temps restant car il semblerait que Auriel et Penemue ait décidé de faire les 400 coups ensembles. Tous se sont rendu compte à quel point la secrétaire des anges déchus, d'ordinaire si sérieuse et inflexible, pouvait devenir presque aussi fatigante à gérer que l'ancienne ange, lorsqu'elle était lancée.

Shemazaï est celui qui a le plus subit durant ces 15 jours, allez savoir pourquoi. Entre les ailes attachés dans le dos, les colis piégés à la peinture ou autre chose du genre, les sortilèges qui inversent le haut et le bas, etc..

Parfois elle travaillait avec Azazel dans son laboratoire sur les Sacred Gears. Le chef des anges déchus a été plus d'une fois impressionné par toutes les connaissances de Auriel, même s'il se doutait par moment qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. Ce qui ne l'a pas du tout dérangé. Certains savoirs doivent être utilisés avec précaution si on ne veut pas provoquer des catastrophes, surtout si on ne connaît pas touts les effets secondaires possibles.

Elle a aussi trouvée, personne ne sait encore comment car elle n'a pas voulue le dire, prétextant une bonne raison de jouer aux devinettes, une cachette contenant des objets divers laissé par Vali avant de quitter Grigori. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment intéressant qui puisse servir contre la Khaos Brigade malheureusement.

La situation a aussi commencé à vraiment devenir intenable quand elle s'est mise à poursuivre Azazel partout en lui demandant de pouvoir faire des expériences avec son matériel. Lui, craignant à juste titre pour ses recherches est resté farouchement contre. Mais au bout de dix jours de suppliques incessantes il a finit par plier. Surtout sous la pression des autres anges déchus qui commençaient à devenir fous à l'entendre gémir en permanence.

Elle s'est donc enfermée dans le laboratoire durant les cinq jours restants. Même le propriétaire ne pouvait plus se rendre à l'intérieur. Au bout d'une attente interminable ou chaque seconde semblait très longue, la porte s'est finalement ouverte. Une Auriel couverte de poussière et de crasse en est sortie, tout sourire. Elle a dit qu'elle allait prendre un bain puis est partie sans donner plus d'explication.

En entrant dans son laboratoire Azazel a senti ses yeux sauter des ses orbites. Plus rien n'était à sa place et il y a avait des objets divers qui traînaient partout. On aurait dit une décharge... Sans exagération... Il ne le savait pas encore mais il lui faudrait près de sept jours pour en venir à bout en travaillant 20h par jour...

Pourtant ce qui attira en premier son attention, se fut son Sacred Gear Artificiel : DownFall Dragon Spear.

Il sentait qu'il était différent d'avant. En le prenant il entra aussitôt en contact avec Fafnir qui était passablement énervé. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié qu'une ''gamine plus folle qu'un feu follet'' tripote l'objet qui contenait une partie de son âme. Avec de simples tests, Azazel découvrit que Auriel l'avait profondément modifié... C'était désormais un véritable Sacred Gear... Connecté au Système Global et donc bien plus puissant que la version qu'il avait mit au point... Cependant l'âme de Fafnir n'était pas prisonnière comme pour Ddraig ou Albion... En gros, touts les avantages mais sans les inconvénients...

Décidément, Auriel n'avait pas finit de le surprendre...

Quand il voulu la voir un peu plus tard dans la journée pour lui demander des explications, il a apprit qu'elle était partie comme un courant d'air chez les démons en laissant un message : ''Merci, je reviendrai''... Azazel se sentit d'un coup très fatigué mais aussi très inquiet pour sa santé... Il n'avait pas prévenu les démons de l'arrivé de l'ancienne ange. Entre héberger un ouragan chez vous et Auriel, il vous aurait conseillé sans hésitation le premier...

Son portable se met d'ailleurs à sonner. Quand il regarde le numéro il devine que c'est Michael... Il est bon pour une explication interminable et un mal de crâne carabiné...

* * *

Rias Gremory est vraiment très gênée... Ses parents viennent ouvertement de dire à Issei qu'il peut désormais les appeler ''Père'' et ''Mère''... Son mignon petit pion lui plaît vraiment, ce n'est pas le problème.. Mais elle n'est pas encore prête à aller aussi loin... Elle va quitter la pièce quand la porte s'ouvre à la volée devant elle. Elle percute aussitôt quelqu'un d'autre qui venait à contre sens.

Une fois remise du choc Rias se fige. La femme qui se trouve devant elle est incroyablement belle. A tel point qu'on dirait qu'elle ne vient pas de ce monde. Rias sent alors une goutte d'eau lui tomber sur le visage, ce qui la sort de sa rêverie. Elle se rend alors compte que cette femme est complètement trempée. Mais surtout... Complètement nue !

« Votre fille est vraiment très jolie. » Dit Auriel, très sincère. « Est-ce que je peux l'embrasser ? » Demande-t-elle aux parents.

Le père pousse un petit rire tandis que la mère laisse échapper un petit soupir. Koneko la regarde comme si elle venait de voir une folle sortir de l'asile. Asia est plus rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre. Xenovia regarde avec un drôle d'intérêt. Kiba paraît surpris tandis que Akeno glousse, comme d'habitude. Quant à Issei, il en bave presque à cause du fantasme qui vient de lui passer par la tête.

« J'ai bien peur que notre fille ne soient déjà prise, Lightcrosser-dono. » Déclare le père.

« Oh... Dommage... » Dit-elle. Ce qui fait frissonner Rias sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. « Je ne sais pas qui est l'heureuse personne qui a conquit votre cœur mais elle a de la... »

Auriel se coupe toute seule et relève la tête en direction de la table comme si elle venait de voir quelque chose. Elle se redresse, absolument pas dérangée d'être nue et commence à avancer en direction de Issei. Celui-ci se tourne quand il comprend que c'est vers lui qu'elle vient. Complètement prit au dépourvu, il la regarde s'approcher avec les yeux qui louche vers sa poitrine.

Auriel se jette presque sur lui et prend sa main gauche dans les siennes et commence à l'inspecter quand elle s'arrête brusquement. Elle baisse la tête et remarque que celle de Issei est plongée jusqu'aux oreilles dans sa poitrine. Ce dernier semble raide comme une personne qui fait une crise. Auriel recule et tout le monde peut voir l'expression de bonheur obscène sur le visage de Issei qui en saigne du nez...

« Tu es le pire, Issei-sempaï... » Dit Koneko, dégoûtée.

Alors que des rires se font entendre autour de la table et que Rias, qui remarque finalement les deux ailes dans le dos de la nouvelle venue, se relève enfin, Auriel prend une pose pensive. Elle semble réfléchir à quelque chose. A tel point qu'elle fronce les sourcils et se tortille sur place. Finalement on dirait qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait et d'un coup elle se cache la poitrine en prenant un air gêné.

« Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! » S'écrie-t-elle. « Espèce de pervers ! »

Elle met alors une gifle à Issei. Mais elle ne contrôle pas parfaitement sa force et il décolle en emmenant la table avec lui. Il s'écrase contre un mur et retombe sur le sol, cul par dessus tête. Il y a la trace de la main de Auriel qui est imprimée en rouge très vif sur sa joue. À son expression on dirait bien que son cerveau n'a pas suivit le court des événements.

Tout le monde est devenu silencieux. On dirait que le temps s'est arrêté... C'est alors que l'ancienne ange se tourne vers le père de Rias.

« C'est comme ça que je devais faire, n'est-ce pas ? » Demande-t-elle en pointant du doigt le résultat, de nouveau totalement exposée. « Je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir bien fait. »

Il y a un blanc, puis d'un coup le père de Rias éclate d'un rire franc tandis que sa mère enfonce son visage dans ses mains, l'air d'être prise d'une migraine foudroyante. Cette fois la seule chose qui peut se lire sur les visages de toutes les personnes présentes est : ''Qui c'est cette folle ?'' .

 **[HA HA HA HA HA HA!]** S'esclaffe soudain le dragon divin. **[Je suis ravi de constater que tu n'as absolument pas changée Auriel !]**

« Tonton Ddraig ! » Répond Auriel en se précipitant vers Issei et se baissant au niveau de sa main gauche. Issei, lui, a le droit à une vue imprenable sur... Il se ressaisie de suite et détourne le regard pour ne prendre une seconde gifle encore pire que la première. « Je ne me trompais pas ! J'avais bien sentie ton odeur ! »

 **[HA HA HA HA HA!]** Rigole Ddraig de nouveau, tandis que tout le monde est choqué d'avoir entendu Auriel dire ''tonton'' à un dragon divin. **[Je voulais savoir si tu était bien la même que dans mes souvenirs et je ne me suis pas trompé non plus.]**

« Je suis vraiment contente de te revoir. » Affirme l'ancienne ange, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. « Mais que fais-tu dans un Sacred Gear ? »

 **[Disons que Albion et moi avons dérangé le cours de la bataille entre les trois factions avec notre combat.]** Répond-t-il, amusé. **[Ils se sont donc ligués contre nous et nous avons été vaincu tout les deux. Dieu a alors enfermé nos deux âmes dans des Sacred Gears pour offrir nos pouvoirs aux humains.]**

Il y a un court moment de silence puis brusquement une aura lourde et oppressante remplit la pièce. Tout le monde est prit de court par l'effrayante violence qui émane soudainement de Auriel et tout le peerage de Rias Gremory, elle y compris, est soudain prit de nausées.

« Mon père à fait ça... » Déclare l'ancienne ange tout bas, d'une voix devenue menaçante.

 **[Je te remercie de ta considération, Auriel.]** Dit Ddraig sur le ton de la conversation. **[Mais pourrais-tu calmer ta colère ? Tu vas finir par faire s'évanouir mon hôte et ses compagnons.]**

Auriel baisse la tête et voit aussitôt Issei qui a presque les yeux qui roulent derrière la tête à cause de la pression due à son aura. Elle se calme en moins d'une seconde et toutes les personnes présentes peuvent enfin reprendre leur souffle.

« Oups... » Dit Auriel en se grattant la joue de gêne. « Désolée... Je vous avais complètement oublié... »

Alors que Ddraig éclate de nouveau de rire, les parents de Rias aident son peerage à se remettre de leurs émotions. C'est alors qu'une voix énervée résonne dans la pièce.

« Lightcrosser-dono ! » Crie Grayfia qui entre à toute vitesse dans la salle à manger.

« Oh non ! » Gémit Auriel qui va se cacher derrière une chaise. « Pas la méchante ! »

Une veine se met à palpiter sur le front de l'épouse de Sirzech qui commence à être à court de patience. Ce qui choque le couple Gremory... Elle se tourne d'ailleurs vers eux et s'incline avec politesse.

« Veuillez m'excusez, maître, maîtresse. » Dit-elle. « Je vous promets que cela n'arrivera plus. »

« Ce n'est rien Grayfia. » Dit Velenala en souriant. « Notre invitée est très particulière. Tu ne peux pas tout prévoir. »

« Merci Madame. » Répond la domestique. Elle se tourne de nouveau vers Auriel. « Lightcrosser-dono. Je vous serai gréée de retourner calmement avec moi dans la salle de bain. »

« Non ! Non ! Non ! » Dit Auriel en tournant la tête de gauche à droite plusieurs fois de suite. « Je refuse ! On va encore me mettre du savon dans les yeux ! Je veux pas ! »

Là encore tout le monde en a la mâchoire qui se décroche... Tout ce foutoir n'est dû qu'à un peu de savon... ?

« Cessez de faire l'enfant, Lightcrosser-dono. » Réplique grayfia, intraitable. « Pensez à votre rang. »

« Je n'irais pas ! Nah ! » Elle tire la langue en direction de grayfia.

« Très bien. » Soupire Grayfia avant de sortir un portable de son tablier et de composer un numéro. « Je vais donc devoir en parler à Mme Serena. »

« NON ! » S'exclame Auriel qui saute littéralement jusqu'aux pieds de la domestique. « S'il vous plaît ! Tout mais pas ça ! Elle va encore me disputer pendant des heures ! » Demande-t-elle avec des yeux suppliants.

« Uniquement si vous acceptez de me suivre calmement et de vous tenir correctement à partir de maintenant. »

« Beuh... » Dit l'ancienne ange en faisant la moue. « C'est pas juste... »

« Êtes-vous d'accord ? » Questionne Grayfia sans changer de voix.

« Oui... » Répond de manière pratiquement inaudible Auriel, déprimée.

La domestique couvre alors Auriel avec une grande serviette, que ses ailes transpercent sans pour autant l'abîmer, avant de se repartir en direction de la salle de bain, suivie par l'invitée des Gremory qui a l'air abattue. Une nouvelle fois le rire de Ddraig résonne dans la pièce occupée par le silence.

Une minute plus tard, alors que les maids sont en train de nettoyer le désordre laissée par l'étrange visiteuse, Rias interroge ses parents.

« Père, mère ? Qui était-ce ? » Demande la jeune démone.

« Une invitée prestigieuse et particulièrement atypique. » Répond le père avec un petit sourire amusée. « Elle est arrivée chez nous il y a trois jours et comme tu peux le constater même Grafia n'arrive pas à la canaliser. »

« Chéri. » Dit Velenala. « Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut savoir. » Répond la mère en voyant les visages curieux de tout le peerage de sa fille.

« Je sais, je sais. » Dit-il, toujours souriant. « Mais je pense que notre fils saura mieux expliquer que nous. »

Tout le monde se tourne vers la porte d'entrée et Sirzech fait son apparition. Il porte ses vêtements de fonction mais il fait la grimace. Sur sa joue se trouve une trace de main qui fait très fortement penser à celle de Issei... Mais à la taille de l'empreinte... On dirait que c'est Grayfia qui en est responsable...

« Onii-sama ! » S'exclame Rias tandis que tout le monde à part elle et ses parents s'agenouille devant lui.

« Bonjour Rias. » Dit-il, souriant, en se massant la joue. « On dirait que tu viens de faire la connaissance de Auriel Lightcrosser. »

« Oui... » Répond-t-elle, encore un peu perdue. « Qui est-elle ? On dirait une ange mais ses ailes sont étranges... Et elle a appelée un des dragons divins... Tonton... » Termine-t-elle en hésitant, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

« Et bien... Dans une semaine, lorsque nous en ferons l'annonce, elle deviendra notre 5ième Maou. »

Il y a un silence assourdissant puis... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

« CINQUIÈME MAOU !? » Hurlent en cœur touts les membres du club de recherches occultes.

* * *

Le lendemain c'est un club de recherches occultes très fatigué qui met le pied dehors en direction de leurs zones d'entraînement respectives. Issei est plus blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine tandis que Asia est plus rouge qu'une tulipe. Lui, par ce qu'il a perdu beaucoup trop de sang à force de la voir à moitié nue en permanence. Elle, par ce que le sang n'est toujours pas redescendu de ses joues tant elle est gênée... Koneko est grincheuse comme rarement et murmure des ''perverse'' en boucle... Kiba baille visiblement sans pouvoir se retenir. Gasper... Difficile à dire puisqu'il est sous un carton... Akeno à son habituel sourire mais avec des poches sous les yeux. Quant à Rias ses habits sont de travers et elle a plusieurs épis...

La nuit a été à la fois très longue et très courte. Le sommeil s'est fait attendre à cause de l'histoire racontée par le Maou. Mais le pire a été Auriel qui s'est comportée comme une gamine hyperactive tellement elle était contente d'être entourée de nouveaux visages. Elle a passée toute la nuit a naviguer de chambres en chambres pour discuter ou jouer à un jeu sortit d'un recoin de son cerveau. Du coup les jeunes démons n'ont dormis qu'environ trois-quart d'heure cette nuit. Sans compter l'énergie dépensée pour suivre l'ancienne ange ou simplement l'empêcher de réveiller toute la maisonnée. Par chance elle est vraiment très facile à aborder...

Résultat ils sont tous plus ou moins en train de la maudire silencieusement... Heureusement que son titre ne sera que honorifique... Sinon les conséquences seraient inimaginables...

Bientôt il ne reste plus que Issei, Rias et Auriel, qui est en train d'observer les nuages pour essayer de trouver des formes particulières et le dit à voix haute quand c'est le cas. Une ombre les survole et un gigantesque dragon qui doit bien faire une vingtaine de mètres de haut se pose sur le sol. Il se tient debout sur ses deux pattes arrières et observe les trois personnes à ses pieds. Il pose rapidement son regard sur le lycéen.

« C'est donc toi l'hôte de Ddraig ? » Demande-t-il de sa voix posée qui résonne.

« Ou... Oui... » Bredouille Issei, intimidé. « En... Enchanté... De faire... Votre connaissance... »

« Moi de même, jeune démon ! » Déclare-t-il en souriant. « C'est la première fois que j'entraîne l'un des hôtes de Ddraig ! Je suis vraiment curieux de... »

« Ouah ! » S'exclame Auriel. « Il est super grand ! » Dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. « La dernière fois que j'ai vu un dragon aussi grand c'était quand tu avais encore ton corps tonton Ddraig ! » Raconte-t-elle en se tournant vers Issei.

 **[Ha ha ha !]** Rigole le dragon divin. **[Tanin, tu connais déjà mon hôte alors laisse te présenter Auriel. La dernière née des Cieux, récemment sortie d'un long sommeil et bientôt 5ième Maou de l'Underworld !]**

« 5ième Maou ? » Répète-t-il, perplexe, avant de réaliser. « C'est vrai, je me souviens. Mephisto m'a parlé de toi Lightcrosser. » Il se penche pour l'observer plus en détail. « La voyageuse qui a tourné le dos à Dieu... »

« Ouaip ! C'est moi ! » Acquiesce Auriel en levant une main enthousiaste.

« Hum... Si je ne me fie qu'aux apparences, tu n'es pas très impressionnante. » Déclare l'ancien dragon king. « Que dirais-tu d'un petit combat amical ? Je suis vraiment très intéressé de savoir ce que tu vaux ! »

« Hum... » Fait Auriel en penchant la tête sur le côté. « Je sais pas... J'ai pas vraiment envie... Et en plus Serena m'a interdit de me battre... Si jamais elle apprend que j'ai pas tenue ma promesse... » Elle se recroqueville en position fœtale et se met à trembler de peur tandis qu'elle se prend la tête entre les main. « Non... Je ne veux même pas l'imaginer... »

Tandis que Issei et rias sont en train de se demander quelle genre de personne peut être Serena pour avoir autant d'effet sur quelqu'un d'aussi... Inhabituel, que Auriel, Tanin lui reste sur son idée.

« Il n'est pas question de combattre pour de vrai. » Affirme le dragon. « Il s'agit juste d'échanger quelques coups. Pas besoin d'aller jusqu'au sang ! » Continue-t-il. « Si j'utilise touts mes pouvoirs ici je mettrai en danger la vie de mes frères et sœurs dragon. »

« Si c'est juste pour s'amuser un peu alors je veux bien ! » Répond Auriel en se redressant d'un coup, enjouée.

Elle s'envole et arrive vite aux niveau des yeux de Tanin qui sourie largement. Il se met en garde comme un combattant et le silence se fait.

 _ **[Observe bien, partenaire !]**_ Déclare mentalement le dragon divin à Issei. _**[Tu vas bientôt comprendre pourquoi même Albion et moi respectons Auriel !]**_

Il n'a pas le temps de poser une question que son futur entraîneur attaque si rapidement Auriel que ni lui ni Rias ne voient son bras bouger. Un bruit sourd résonne et une onde de choc se propage, obligeant pion et roi à se baisser et à se protéger le visage. Quand ils se relèvent, les deux ont la mâchoire qui se décroche...

Auriel vient d'arrêter un coup direct en tendant seulement le bras... Elle n'a pas bougée d'un millimètre...

Elle attrape son doigt et le soulève comme s'il ne pesait rien avant de le faire passer au dessus d'elle en lui faisant décrire un arc de cercle et le mettre au sol en soulevant un nuage de poussière. Une seconde plus tard une colonne de flammes sort à la vitesse d'un missile de la fumée et engloutit l'ancienne ange.

Le feu se propage rapidement vers la démone et Issei. Cette dernière créée une barrière pour les protéger mais elle se rend compte qu'ils sont déjà à l'intérieur d'une espèce de bulle de protection. Quand les flammes disparaissent ils se rendent compte que Auriel est restée immobile et qu'elle n'a absolument rien.

Tanin apparaît derrière elle et la frappe du poing. Auriel se retourne en se protégeant mais recule d'une dizaine de mètres avant de former une lance de lumière qu'elle jette sur le dragon qui esquive. L'attaque touche le sol et une énorme explosion balaie tout dans un rayon d'une centaine de mètres.

Il faut une bonne minute pour Rias et son pion puissent de nouveau voir quelque chose. Durant cet intervalle ils n'ont entendu que des bruits d'explosion, des flashs lumineux et des ombres bouger dans la fumée.

Les deux se figent de stupeur en voyant le paysage... Ils se trouvent au bord d'un cratère assez profond et par endroit le sol est rougeoyant comme de la lave... On dirait qu'un météore vient de s'écraser... Au milieu de tout ça se trouvent les deux adversaire qui se regardent sans rien dire... Aucun d'eux n'a la moindre blessure...

« Incroyable... » Dit Rias, impressionnée.

« Ha ha ha... » Rigole nerveusement Issei. « C'est possible d'être aussi puissant... ? »

 _ **[Tu n'as encore rien vu, partenaire ! ]**_ Affirme Ddraig, amusé. _**[Tanin n'a même pas utilisé 1% de sa force ! S'il était à son maximum, il n'y aurait plus rien de vivant dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres! ]**_

Le jeune démon avale sa salive de travers en entendant le commentaire du dragon divin et manque de s'étouffer ce qui attire l'attention de Rias qui s'inquiète.

« Issei ! » S'exclame-t-elle. « Tout va bien !? »

« Oui... Oui, ça va présidente... » Répond-t-il en reprenant sons souffle. « C'est juste que... Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vois... »

« Tanin était l'un des cinq rois dragons avant de devenir un démon. » Explique Rias. « Il était juste un rang en dessous des deux dragons divins. »

« Juste en dessous !? » Répète Issei, choqué.

 _ **[Hé oui partenaire! ]**_ Acquiesce Ddraig, très fier. _**[A l'époque ou j'avais mon corps j'aurais pu détruire le monde plusieurs fois rien qu'avec ma force brute !]**_ Encore une fois son hôte manque de s'étouffer. _**[Et déjà, Albion et moi n'étions pas de taille contre elle. Pour être honnête, aucun de nous deux n'a jamais vu sa pleine puissance...]**_

« C'est... Impo... ssible... » Murmure Issei en se rendant compte de ce que ça veut dire.

 _ **[J'ignore jusqu'à quelle point elle est forte... Mais je suis sûr d'une chose : celui ou celle qui s'en fera une ennemie n'aura pas le temps de regretter son choix!]**_

Sur ses mots il éclate de rire tandis que le combat entre Auriel et Tanin s'arrête finalement. Celui-ci sourie largement en se rapprochant de sa ''partenaire de jeu'' qui est aussi tout sourire.

« Merci pour ce petit échauffement Auriel ! » Dit-il, très content. « Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de trouver un adversaire digne de ce nom ! »

« Merci ! » Répond-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, enthousiaste. « J'avais oublié combien c'est amusant de faire un peu d'exercice ! »

« Un peu d'exercice... » Fait Rias en voyant la scène de guerre qui se trouve autour d'eux..

* * *

Une heure plus tard Auriel est de retour à la maison des Gremory avec un sourire qui monte jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle va directement voir Sirzech qui se trouve dans son bureau en train de préparer son discours pour l'annonce du retour de l'ancienne ange en compagnie de sa femme.

« Salut Sirzech ! » Dit-elle d'une voix forte et enjouée. « Je viens de croiser Tanin ! Il est génial ! Je suis sûr que Issei deviendra un excellent partenaire pour tonton Ddraig quand il l'aura entraîné ! »

« Ravi d'entendre qu'il vous plaît Auriel. » Répond le Maou en souriant à son tour. « La prochaine fois vous devriez juste faire attention à ne pas déranger Mehistopheles. Il nous a dit qu'il vous a entendu vous battre jusque dans son château. »

« Ah bon !? Il a des oreilles d'enfer ! » S'écrie l'ancienne ange en faisant une blague malgré elle. « Mais c'est pas grave ! Je voulais te demander quelque chose ! »

« Je vous écoute. » Dit poliment le frère de Rias sans relever le changement de sujet.

* * *

Le Rating Games entre Rias Gremory et Sona Sitri s'achève avec la victoire de la première. Beaucoup de gens ont rigolé de la façon avec laquelle le pion de Rias a utilisé son côté pervers pour donner les renseignements nécessaire pour gagner. Mais une victoire reste une victoire et ils sont acclamés comme il se doit.

Une fois la cérémonie terminé le public reste pourtant à sa place et l'audience télévisée ne diminue pas. En effet, les quatre Maous ont annoncés qu'ils feraient une allocution exceptionnelle qui concerne l'avenir de l'Underworld. La plupart des démons sont donc impatient de savoir ce qu'il va être dit.

Les commentateurs laissent donc placent aux dirigeants qui apparaissent sur l'esplanade centrale du stade. Ils sont chaleureusement applaudis et font des signes en direction de la foule qui les acclame pour les remercier. Lorsque le calme revient enfin, Sirzech fait un pas en avant et saisit un micro qui apparaît devant lui.

« Très estimés membre de notre peuple. » Commence-t-il, solennel. « Merci à vous d'être là en ce jour d'une grande importance pour notre espèce toute entière. Aujourd'hui nous avons témoins de ce que nos jeunes gens sont capables d'accomplir. Ils se sont montrés talentueux, persévérants, mais plus que tout, combatifs. »

Une courte pause

« Nous avons fait la paix avec nos anciens ennemis qui sont désormais devenus nos alliés. Une nouvelle ère s'ouvre devant nous et nous pouvons être fier de nos descendants, qui sauront préserver notre monde et créer un avenir brillant ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements suit la déclaration du Maou. Applaudissements qui sont surtout pour les jeunes démons qui s'inclinent devant la foule pour les remercier. Une fois que la joie retombe un peu, Sirzech reprend la parole.

« Notre futur est assuré tant que nous continuerons à œuvrer pour lui. » Il devient d'un coup beaucoup plus sérieux. « Néanmoins le passé peut parfois se rappeler à nous d'une curieuse façon. » Il se tourne vers Ajuka. « Beelzebub, ici présent, a fait une découverte inattendue en faisant des recherches dans la bibliothèque de Lucifer Morningstar. »

Un frisson d'angoisse parcoure une partie de la foule, tandis que l'autre partie semble d'un coup très intéressé, en entendant ce nom synonyme de mauvais souvenirs.

« Cette découverte était de taille : d'après les notes laissées par le premier d'entre nous il n'aurait pas eu 4 Maous mais 5. »

On dirait que le temps vient de s'arrêter dans l'arène... Pratiquement touts les démons présent se figent dans une stupeur généralisée..

« Cependant ce Maou était très différent de ses quatre homologues. » Révèle Sirzech. « Il ne désirait en aucun cas participer à la Grande Guerre et a été puni pour ça. Lucifer lui a donc tendu un piège et l'a enfermé dans son domaine avant de tuer tout ceux qui comptaient pour lui. »

Un silence assourdissant continue de remplir l'air.

« Cette histoire aurait pu rester indéfiniment perdue dans le temps. Pourtant nous avons découvert l'endroit dans lequel il était retenu depuis touts ces millénaires. Il restait cependant une problématique majeure : nous ignorions tout de ce 5ième Maou. » Une autre pause. « C'est pour cette raison que nous avons tenue une réunion d'urgence avec nos alliés Séraphins et Cadres. Ils nous alors ont donnés touts les renseignements dont nous avions besoin pour prendre une décision. »

« En notre âme et conscience nous avons donc décidés de nous rendre sur place et nous l'avons trouvés. » Tout le monde semble retenir son souffle. « Endormi dans cette prison, se trouvait ce 5ième Maou. Et conformément à ce que nous avait raconté Michael-dono et Azazel-dono il était très différents de ses homologues. Sa personnalité exubérante et son penchant pour une vie de liberté absolue n'avaient d'égal que sa grande puissance et son respect pour les autres. »

Une espèce de soupir de soulagement semble parcourir ceux qui étaient inquiets. Les autres sont encore plus perplexes.

« Aujourd'hui, après bien des concertations nous avons décidés de lui rendre son rang de Maou en tant que simple titre honorifique. Elle-même nous ayant confirmés ne pas vouloir s'impliquer dans les affaires politiques de notre peuple. »

Un murmure de surprise passe parmi l'assemblée des démons.

« Effectivement, vous n'avez pas mal entendu. » Confirme Sirzech. « Ce 5ième Maou est une femme. Peut-être certains des plus anciens des nôtres se souviendront de son nom. Elle fut la dernière-née des cieux, la treizième Séraphin, qui tourna le dos au Créateur par souhait de vivre libre et par amour. » Une dernière pause. « Je vous demande d'accueillir comme il se doit Auriel Lightcrosser. »

Sur ces mots le micro disparaît et il montre de la main un sceau de téléportation gravé sur le sol...

Mais au bout de dix secondes il ne s'est toujours rien passé. Le frère de Rias se tourne alors vers Ajuka pour l'interroger du regard. Il entame un geste pour lancer un sort de diagnostique quand ils se figent tous en sentant une puissante aura apparaître quelques centaines de mètres au dessus d'eux. Ils reconnaissent immédiatement l'aura de l'ancienne ange et s'échangent des regards incrédules. Que fait-elle ?

L'ensemble des démons présents le sentent aussi et lèvent la tête, suivit peu après par les caméras. Un point descend rapidement vers le centre de l'arène à la manière d'une bombe qui chute. D'un coup une espèce de cercle part de ce point et s'étend avant de disparaître. On dirait la trace que fait un objet qui vient de franchir le mur du son.

Alors que la distance s'amenuise entre elle et eux une traînée de magie de toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel se forme dans son sillage. L'incompréhension se lit sur le visage de 3 Maous alors que Serafall réalise quelque chose et semble mal à l'aise.

Une fois presque arrivée au niveau du niveau du sol Auriel freine brutalement en déployant ses ailes qui deviennent incroyablement grande pendant une dizaine de secondes.

Sur les derniers mètres elle fait plusieurs figures acrobatiques et stylisées avant de finalement toucher le sol dans une position digne d'un héros de dessin-animés. Elle se redresse d'un coup en prenant une pose... Pour le moins bizarre...

Elle a les jambes écartées, le buste légèrement penché sur un côté, le bras droit à 45° par rapport à l'horizontal. Elle est en train de faire un clin d'œil avec un grand sourire enjouée tandis qu'elle a son autre main qui fait un geste à la Sailor Moon devant son œil ouvert...

« Auriel, magical girl de la justice et amie des démons est arrivée ! » S'exclame-t-elle d'une voix de petite fille enjouée.

…

…

…

…

Le silence qui s'ensuit est... Indescriptible...

Pour ceux qui ont l'oreille sensible il est possible d'entendre un dragon divin en train de _littéralement s'étouffer de rire..._

Un étrange malaise s'installe sur la scène centrale... Les quatre Maous ont l'air de vouloir aller se cacher dans le trou le plus profond qui soit et de ne plus en ressortir avant la fin des temps...

Auriel de son côté est un peu prise de court... Elle quitte sa pose théâtrale et regarde dans tout les sens pour essayer de voir une réaction... Elle se met presque à dandiner sur place en essayant de comprendre, puis elle se tourne vers les Maous avec l'air perdue d'une petite fille qui vient de rater son spectacle d'école primaire...

« Sera... Sera... » Murmure-t-elle en essayant d'être discrète alors que sa voix est amplifiée par la magie et que tout le monde peut l'entendre. « Ça a pas marché ! Ils ont pas accrochés avec le numéro de magical girl ! Qu'est-ce que je fais !? »

Trois paires d'yeux, qui promettent un sermon long et douloureux, se tournent alors vers la responsable des Affaires Étrangères qui cherche une échappatoire... Sans la trouver...

« Je... Je lui ai juste dit... Qu'elle devait donner un peu de pep's... À son introduction... » Bafouille Serafall en essayant de se justifier. « Je lui ai juste montré un épisode de Miracle Levia-tan en exemple... Je ne lui ai pas dit de faire ça précisément... »

« Ton insouciance m'étonnera toujours, Leviathan. » Commente Falbium sur un ton neutre.

« C'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un fromage ! » Dit Auriel en rejoignant la conversation pour prendre la défense de Serafall. « Bon d'accord ça à fait un flop... » Avoue-t-elle en prenant un air contrarié. « Mais ça arrive à tout le monde ! Moi, par exemple, quand j'ai voulu inventer un moyen de déplacer des objets de grande taille, j'ai essayé avec une montagne... Ben je me suis loupée... Je l'ai faite exploser ! » Elle se met à rire alors que tout le monde paraît choqué. « Vous auriez dû voir ça ! Ça a fait un magnifique BOOM ! » Explique l'ancienne ange en faisant des grands gestes. « Bon... Après il y a fallu que je m'explique avec Serena... » Elle frissonne. « Mais ça reste un bon souvenir... »

Un nouveau silence s'installe alors que personne ne sait vraiment quoi dire pour répondre à l'histoire de Auriel. Cette dernière se retourne alors pour faire face à la foule qui reste à attendre que quelque de chose de logique se produise enfin. Elle prend la parole d'une voix chaleureuse.

« Bonjour, habitants de l'Underworld. » Dit-elle en souriant. « Comme l'a dit Sirzech, j'ai été endormi par mon frère, Lucifer, il y a des millénaires de ça. Je sais que beaucoup de démons parmi vous ne me penseront pas digne du titre que l'on me donne aujourd'hui. » Explique la jeune femme avec un sérieux qui en est presque dérangeant. « Mais il m'a été donné pour que je puisse trouver une place dans un monde qui a continué de vivre et d'évoluer sans moi pendant toutes ces années. Un monde que j'ai hâte de découvrir ! » Elle se retourne pour regarder l'autre moitié de l'arène. « Cependant je veux le découvrir en compagnie d'autres personnes... Je connais la solitude... Je sais ce qu'elle fait aux gens... » Elle marque une courte pause. « Je n'aurai pas l'audace de demander votre confiance dès aujourd'hui. Mais je peux vous demander, aussi égoïste que ça paraisse, de me laisser une chance de prouver que je peux faire partie des vôtres. Je sais que je suis quelqu'un d'étrange et que la plupart des personnes n'arrivent pas à voir au-delà de ma personnalité excentrique... Mais comme je l'a déjà dit, ça ne change rien à mon envie de vivre de nouveau. Je veux voir tout ce que ce nouveau monde pourra m'offrir quand je l'arpenterai en votre compagnie ! »

Encore une fois le silence s'installe dans l'assemblée. Après l'introduction clownesque d'il y a moins de cinq minutes, ce discours criant de réalisme et d'humilité laisse tout le monde sans voix.

C'est alors que Sirzech se met à applaudir. Il est bientôt suivit par ses trois homologues Maous. Moins d'une minute plus tard tout le stade suit et c'est un tonnerre d'applaudissements qui accueille le discours plein de sincérité de l'ancienne ange. Cette dernière fait de grands gestes de salut en direction de la foule avec un grand sourire.

« Je comprends mieux les mots de Michael-dono maintenant. » Déclare le frère de Rias en s'adressant aux autres Maous.

« Quels mots ? » Demande Ajuka.

« Auriel est plus inconstante et plus imprévisible que le vent dans une tempête... » Commence-t-il. « Mais elle comprend l'importance de sa position de guide mieux que quiconque. »

« En effet. » Répond Serafall qui a été touchée par ses paroles.

« Un instant ! » S'écrie soudain une voix.

Tout le monde se tourne alors vers un homme qui s'est mit debout dans le public. Il porte des habits typiques de la noblesse démoniaque. Il a une trentaine d'années, ses yeux sont noirs et ses cheveux d'une couleur claire. C'est Bedeze Abaddon. Le troisième du classement général des Ratings Games.

« Peut-on connaître la raison de cette interruption, Abaddon-dono ? » Demande Sirzech en le fixant d'un regard froid.

« Veuillez m'en excuser, Maou Lucifer. » Dit-il en s'inclinant avec politesse. « Je reconnais l'honnêteté de Lightcrosser-dono dans son discours, néanmoins je m'interroge. »

« À quel propos ? » Fait poliment le frère de Rias.

« Vous remplissez vos rôle de Maous à la perfection. » Dit Bedeze avec un ton mielleux. « Sans votre influence et vos compétences l'Underworld ne serait pas prospère comme il l'est aujourd'hui. Cependant, je ne parviens pas à imaginer Lightcrosser-dono être capable de tenir ce rang, même honorifique. » Explique-t-il. « Je ne puis, en toute honnêteté, juger de ses capacités à diriger étant donné qu'elle-même nous a expliquée avec ses mots ne pas vouloir assurer de rôle politique. Il reste donc une dernière zone d'ombre à éclaircir. »

« Laquelle, Abaddon-dono ? » Interroge Sirzech, qui pense savoir où se dirige cette conversation.

« Lightcrosser-dono possède-t-elle la force nécessaire pour tenir le rang prestigieux de Maou qui vous lui avez offert ? » Demande le noble.

Comme un mauvais souvenir, le silence revient encore au galop. Beaucoup de démons regardent celui qui a prit la parole comme s'ils venaient de rencontrer un fou furieux.

« Quelles sont les raisons qui vous poussent à penser cela ? » Dit Falbium sur un ton neutre.

« Une seule en vérité, Maou Asmodeus. » Annonce Bedeze. « Une seule autre personne a été emprisonnée par Lucifer Morningstar durant notre histoire. Bien que son nom ne soit plus connu... »

« Altael. » Interrompt Auriel. « Son nom était Altael. Grand frère Michael l'avait envoyé en temps que messager pour discuter d'une trêve. » Elle semble triste. « C'était quelqu'un de bien... Il ne méritait pas de finir comme ça... »

« Une guerre impose toujours son dû, Lightcrosser-dono. » Dit le noble en balayant l'information d'un revers de main irrespectueux ce qui ne plaît pas du tout à l'ancienne ange. « Le point que je souhaite soulever est le suivant : l'ange qui a été prisonnier, outre les blessures physiques, fut terriblement diminué de manière irrémédiable. Lucifer ayant réussi à briser ses pouvoirs. » Il sourie de façon provocante. « Avez-vous une preuve qu'il ne vous a pas infligé le même traitement ? »

« Je connais bien le sortilège qu'il a utilisé. » Répond simplement Auriel. « Pour le faire fonctionner il faut comprendre parfaitement les pouvoirs que quelqu'un possède. Ou disposer d'une puissance brute de très loin supérieure. » Explique-t-elle d'une voix qui a perdue toute sa chaleur. « Il n'a jamais été en position de faire ça dans un cas ou dans l'autre pour moi. »

« Je vous remercie pour ces détails. » Déclare Bedeze. « Cependant, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, cela ne constitue pas une preuve. »

« Je n'ai que ma parole. » Dit l'ancienne ange sur un ton qui signifie ''je ne veux pas en parler''.

 _« Laisse tomber Auriel. »_ Fait la voix dure d'une de ses amantes. _« Il ne t'écoute pas. »_

 _« Elliane ? »_ Dit-elle surprise.

 _« Peu importe ce que tu lui diras. »_ Affirme-t-elle. _« Tout ce qu'il veut c'est se battre contre toi. »_

 _« Mais pourquoi !?_ » Demande la jeune femme, très surprise.

 _« Il est rongé par l'envie, ça se voit encore plus que le nez au milieu de la figure. Il veut se faire un nom. »_ Explique l'ancienne guerrière. _« Et quoi de mieux pour ça que de battre une Maou en duel ? Il pense que d'être restée endormie pendant plus de 2000 ans t'a affaibli et qu'il pourra te vaincre assez facilement. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ? »_ Dit Auriel.

 _« Montre lui ce que tu sais faire ! »_ Répond Elliane de manière véhémente. _« De toute façon les cimetières sont plein de crétins qui aiment se faire rosser ! C'est pas un de plus qui changera quoi que se soit. »_

 _« J'ai pas envie de le tuer ! »_ Réplique la jeune femme, choquée.

 _« Tu vas trop loin, Elliane. »_ Dit Aria sur le ton de la conversation. _« Commettre un meurtre de sang froid n'a jamais été dans la nature de Auriel. Et puis, même dans le cas improbable ou elle aurait acceptée, ce genre de spectacle le premier jour de son accession au titre de Maou donnerait une mauvaise image d'elle. »_

 _« Ouais... désolée... »_ S'excuse la combattante. _« C'est juste que ce genre de profiteur lâche et incompétent me met hors de moi... »_

 _« Calmons-nous. »_ Fait Serena de sa voix douce. _« Aria a raison. On ne peut pas faire faire ça à Auriel. »_ Elle marque une courte pause. _« Mais je pense que l'idée de Elliane n'est pas mauvaise, à condition de rester raisonnable. »_

 _« Donc je lui fais peur ? Pour qu'il ne recommence pas ? »_ Demande l'ancienne ange avec un sourire qui en dit long. Elle n'a toujours pas digéré ce qu'il a dit sur son frère.

 _« C'est l'idée. »_ Confirme sa première Princesse. _« Mais jure-moi que tu n'en fera pas de trop. »_

 _« Promis ! »_ Dit Auriel, déjà en train de réfléchir à la suite.

 _« Ça va être grandiose ! »_ S'exclame Elliane, enthousiaste.

Pendant ce temps le noble poursuit sa subtile provocation.

« Je m'excuse encore une fois pour mon manque apparent de politesse, » Fait-il, toujours de cette voix faussement détachée. « mais une simple parole n'a pas une grande valeur. »

« Êtes-vous en train de dire que la confiance que nous avons choisis de lui accorder n'a aucun poids, Abbadon-dono ? » Demande Sirzech sur un ton pas vraiment rassurant.

« Loin de moi cette idée, Maou Lucifer. » Affirme Bedeze. « Je souligne simplement... »

« Si vous voulez tester ma force, je veux bien. » Interrompt soudainement la nouvelle Maou.

Touts les regards se tournent aussitôt vers Auriel qui sourie simplement. Celui qui la provoquait jusqu'à maintenant reste un petit moment sans réagir. Il ne pensait pas que se serait aussi rapide et a du mal à cacher sa satisfaction. Serafall avance d'un pas vers la jeune femme avant de prendre la parole.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça Auriel. » Assure-t-elle. « Nous savons très bien ce que tu peux faire. »

« Je sais. Je sais. » Répond l'ancienne ange en faisant un petit geste de la main. « Mais bon, il a aussi le droit de ne pas me croire sur parole. » Elle se tourne vers lui puis le regarde avec les yeux d'un enfant a qui on vient de promettre une sortie au parc d'attraction. « J'espère seulement qu'il n'a pas peur des conséquences s'il est vraiment sérieux. »

Malgré l'absence totale de froideur et de menace dans le ton de sa voix, le démon sent un frisson inexplicable lui parcourir le dos tandis que son instinct lui hurle au danger l'espace d'une seconde... Avant que tout ça ne disparaisse aussi vite que c'était venu... Il se maîtrise rapidement et répond calmement.

« Je suis honoré que vous acceptiez ma demande Lightcrosser-dono. » Dit-il simplement.

« Les deux parties s'étant mises d'accord, » Déclare Falbium qui a hâte de retourner à sa sieste. « nous vous laissons place. »

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard Bedeze et Auriel se font face au centre d'une de ces dimensions alternatives utilisées pour les Rating Games. Le premier s'est débarrassé de son long manteau pour revêtir un habit beaucoup plus pratique pour bouger. La jeune femme a gardée la tenue de cérémonie longue et colorée qu'elle portait et regarde un peu partout, émerveillée par le dispositif magique dans lequel elle se trouve. On dirait une gamine qui voit un zoo pour la première fois...

Pendant ce temps les quatre Maous se sont regroupés sur l'estrade principale tandis que Rias et son peerage ont les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Il y a une certaine appréhension dans les yeux de la démone et de Issei. Ils savent déjà qu'elle est tout a fait capable de se défendre... Mais est-ce que ça va suffire contre quelqu'un de la trempe de Bedeze Abbadon ? Surtout si elle est vraiment affaiblie comme il l'a dit...

C'est là qu'un autre spectateur d'ordinaire plus discret se fait entendre.

 **[Quelle perte de temps.]** Dit Ddraig avec une voix si méprisante que cela fait frisonner son hôte. **[Ce prétentieux devrait abandonner avant de perdre plus que sa fierté.]**

« Ddraig !? » Fait Issei, étonné de l'entendre de nouveau parler à haute voix. « Tu es sûr qu'elle va gagner ? »

 **[Gagner !?]** Répète le dragon divin, amusé. **[HA HA HA HA HA ! Aurais-tu déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit, partenaire !?]**

« Non, bien sûr que non... » Répond le jeune démon. « C'est juste que si jamais elle n'a pas toute sa puissance... »

 **[Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, partenaire !]** Affirme Ddraig. **[Même si elle n'avait qu'un millième de sa force originelle, ce qui n'est pas le cas, elle ne ferait quand même qu'une bouchée de ce moucheron !]**

« Comment pouvez-vous être aussi sûr de ce que vous avancez Ddraig-sama ? » Demande Rias en se tournant vers le gantelet.

 **[Vous avez encore tant de choses à découvrir, Princesse des Gremory !]** Réplique le puissant dragon. **[J'ai déjà vu Auriel, blessée par une de ses expériences, bannir un démon dans une autre dimension car il s'était attaqué à l'un de ses frères.]** Raconte-t-il. **[Au bout d'un siècle seulement une jambe et un bras étaient revenus ! Le reste doit encore réapparaître ! HA HA HA HA HA!]**

Asia manque de vomir rien qu'en imaginant la scène et les autres démons ont un frisson généralisé.

 **[Auriel est peut-être un peu bête sur les bords,]** concède Ddraig. **[mais ne faites pas l'erreur de la croire inoffensive !]**

Sur ces mots le signal du début du match est lancé. Bedeze libère immédiatement une impressionnante quantité de pouvoir démoniaque et tire une décharge d'énergie concentrée sur Auriel qui ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Une violente explosion balaie un large périmètre mais quand la poussière retombe l'ancienne ange est indemne. Un bouclier l'entoure complètement et seul le sol sous ses pieds a été épargné par l'attaque de son adversaire.

Elle forme une lance de lumière et la lance à grande vitesse sur lui. Il sourie largement en faisant apparaître un portail qui mène directement dans le dos de l'ancienne ange. Elle en sent l'ouverture et fait un mouvement réflexe pour esquiver sa propre attaque qui va se perdre au loin.

« Vous devriez faire attention à ce que vous lancez, Lightcrosser-dono. » Déclare-t-il, moqueur. « On ne sait jamais qui cela peut blesser. »

Sans l'écouter elle prépare une seconde lance qu'elle envoie encore en ligne droite. Le sourire de Bedeze s'élargit encore lorsqu'il la fait disparaître au travers d'un nouveau portail. Celui-ci se rouvre sur le côté de l'ancienne ange avec une trajectoire en oblique.

Mais cette fois, au lieu de faire une autre esquive de dernière seconde, elle surprend tout le monde en attrapant sa lance de lumière d'une seule main sans même tourner la tête. Profitant de l'effet de surprise elle lui renvoie et pour la troisième fois il créé un portail mais là encore ça ne se passe pas comme prévu...

L'arme de lumière change toute seule brutalement de direction et passe à côté du portail avant de reprendre sa course vers sa cible d'origine. Prit de court, Bedeze a juste le temps d'un mouvement réflexe pour ne pas terminer empalé. Pourtant la lance lui entaille la joue et il sent la brûlure se répandre dans tout son visage.

Lorsqu'il relève la tête il tombe nez à nez avec Auriel qui est à moins de cinquante centimètres de lui. Il tente de lui mettre un crochet du droit mais elle se baisse et lui met un coup de coude violent dans l'estomac.

Le souffle coupé il tousse deux fois avant de se rendre compte que son adversaire est en train de charger une attaque magique à bout portant. Il n'a que le temps de constater avant que le rayon ne parte et ne l'engloutisse.

Alors que la poussière de l'attaque de l'ancienne ange est en train de retomber, touts les démons sont stupéfaits... Les quatre Maous savaient déjà que sa puissance magique était de très loin supérieur à celle du numéro trois des Ratings Games. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient imaginés qu'elle était aussi très douée au combat au corps à corps. Sans compter sur son sang froid face à une technique inconnue et sa faculté de s'adapter en un temps record...

Bedeze émerge finalement et il est à peine touché, bizarrement. Ses habits sont en lambeaux et il a quelques brûlures superficielles mais c'est tout. Cependant il est vraiment très en colère.

« Vous l'avez fait exprès... » Dit-il d'une voix glaciale. « Vous avez retenu votre coup ! »

« Ben... C'est un duel, non ? » Demande Auriel en penchant la tête sur le côté comme une enfant qui ne comprend pas ce qu'on lui dit. « Pas un match à mort. » Elle sourie de façon innocente. « Sinon je vous aurai déjà tué vous savez. »

« Es... » Bégaye son adversaire sous l'effet de la rage. « Espèce de sale gamine ! Je t'interdis de me sous-estimer ! »

« Je ne vous sous-estime pas. » Répond simplement la jeune femme sans la moindre intention de se moquer ni même prendre la mouche de l'insulte. « Je dis juste que vous êtes plus faible que moi. Il n'y a pas de honte à ça. » Elle sourie encore de la même façon qu'avant. « Je suis plus forte que beaucoup de personnes, c'est tout. »

Le visage de Bedeze devient pratiquement impossible à reconnaître à cause de la colère et son aura entre soudain en éruption. La puissance qu'il dégage est telle que cela fait trembler l'air et que le paysage semble se déformer. L'expression de Auriel passe de la bonne humeur à la surprise en réaction.

Mais ce n'est rien en comparaison des 4 Maous à l'extérieur qui n'en croient pas leurs yeux. Jamais avant quelqu'un n'avait réussi à déstabiliser une des dimensions de poche qu'ils créent pour les Rating Games. C'est alors qu'une espèce de message d'alerte apparaît devant les yeux de Ajuka qui la lit rapidement et grimace.

« Ajuka !? » Demande Sirzech en le voyant. « Que se passe-t-il !? »

« Il est en train d'utiliser sa pièce de Roi pour démultiplier sa force ! » S'écrie-t-il en commençant à taper sur son écran. « Je dois tout arrêter avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle et finisse par tout détruire ! »

« On n'a plus temps ! » S'écrie Falbium en voyant l'incroyable montée en puissance se poursuivre. « Il faut évacuer le stade en priorité ! Si jamais son attaque parvient jusqu'ici il va avoir des morts ! »

« Regardez ! » Fait Serafall en pointant du doigt l'écran. « Auriel est en train de faire quelque chose ! »

En effet l'ancienne ange tend son bras droit à l'horizontale en suivant l'axe de ses épaules. La paume de sa main est ouverte. Pendant une seconde il ne se passe rien et son adversaire sourie de plus belle en croyant qu'il a déjà gagné en la voyant fermer les yeux.

C'est alors que l'aile dorée de Auriel grandit d'un coup en devenant incroyablement brillante. Une grande quantité d'énergie se met à danser autour d'elle...

Puis elle ouvre les yeux d'un coup et un flash de lumière intense empli toute la dimension en balayant l'aura de bedeze comme une bourrasque souffle une bougie. L'intensité est telle que même au travers de l'écran tout le stade en est ébloui et doit fermer les yeux en plus de détourner le regard.

Un étrange bruit qui ressemble à du verre qui se brise résonne et tout s'arrête. Touts les démons se tournent alors vers le centre de l'arène et n'en croient pas leurs yeux.

Auriel et Bedeze sont de nouveau là et la dimension termine de tomber en pièces autour d'eux comme des morceaux de vitraux...

L'ancienne ange est magnifique : son aile dorée s'est étendue de plusieurs dizaines de mètres et la lumière qui s'en échappe, comme de la fumée emportée par le vent, ressemble à une aurore boréale. La moitié droite de son corps est recouvert de ce qui ressemble à un vêtement fait de lumière liquide. Au dessus de sa tête se trouve une auréole très étrange car elle a bien une forme circulaire de manière générale mais elle est plein d'angles et de motifs divers, d'autant plus qu'elle est fragmentée.

Son aspect pratiquement divin donne l'étrange impression de se sentir en sécurité. Les enfants et les jeunes démons ont l'air comme fasciné. Mais les plus âgés et les plus expérimentés ne sont pas aussi facile à influencer.

Ils ont bien compris que celle qui se tient au milieu de l'arène...

Est une véritable force de la nature...

Les Maous, qui se trouvent plus près, sentent que leurs pouvoirs sont comme en train d'être lentement étouffés par cette lumière qui émane d'elle malgré que celle-ci ne soit pas dirigée directement contre eux.

Quant au démon qui lui fait face, un seul sentiment domine son cœur ... _La Peur..._

Le regard de Auriel n'a plus rien de doux, ni de chaleureux... On dirait un être dépourvu de compassion qui observe un parasite avant de l'écraser sans la moindre pitié pour ce qu'il est... _Rien..._

 **[Ce pauvre fou n'a absolument pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il vient de provoquer.]** Commente Ddraig avec une voix réjouie et sadique alors que tout le peerage de Rias avale sa salive avec difficulté.

Le démon en question est toujours en face de Auriel. Il la fixe avec une expression de pure _terreur_. Il sue à grosse gouttes et il tremble comme une feuille. On dirait même qu'il se retient de respirer, par peur que faire le moindre mouvement ne lui fasse tomber le ciel sur la tête... Si seulement il savait...

« Avez-vous vraiment essayé de m'attaquer sans vous soucier des gens autour de nous ? » Demande la jeune femme d'une voix posée, presque monotone, qui pourtant résonne dans tout le stade tandis que son bras redescend le long de son corps.

« J... Je... Je... » Bégaye-t-il, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

« Répondez-moi. » Dit l'ancienne ange de la même manière qu'avant et pourtant il n'y a aucun doute : c'est un _ordre_.

Lui est complètement tétanisé, pas un seul son ne sort de sa bouche. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes d'un silence pesant durant lequel touts les démons présents restent incapable de détacher les yeux de leur nouvelle Maou, celle-ci reprend la parole.

« Si vous voulez tant que ça vous battre à mort contre moi allons ailleurs, où nous ne risquons pas de faire des victimes innocentes. » Elle joint ses mains dans un geste de prière catholique.

Elle écarte les bras lentement et une étrange sensation se répand parmi les spectateurs, comme sils n'étaient pas à leurs places... Ou pour être plus exact : comme s'ils se trouvaient subitement à un endroit où ils ne devraient pas être...

Deux secondes plus tard la lumière du soleil commence à vaciller d'une manière vraiment peu rassurante. Le ciel au dessus d'elle se met à onduler comme une feuille de papier que l'on froisse puis d'un coup il se fend à la vitesse de l'éclair pour laisser apparaître un spectacle magnifique.

Auriel vient d'ouvrir un passage vers la Faille Dimensionnelle assez grand pour emmener tout le stade et même plus encore. La température dégringole d'un coup tandis que l'air semble subitement être vicié et devient lourd. Pourtant le seul à en subir les effets est Bedeze qui lutte pour rester conscient.

« Bienvenue chez moi. » Dit Auriel de cette même voix. « Nous pouvons nous battre sans nous soucier des conséquences ici. »

L'aura de la jeune femme augmente brutalement en intensité et submerge littéralement le noble qui a l'impression d'être coincé au milieu d'un soleil. Lorsqu'il voit le château en morceau qui sert de maison à son adversaire flotter au dessus de lui il perd le peu de courage qui lui restait encore et tombe à genoux.

« Je... Je me rends... » Dit-il d'une voix si faible que seuls les gens les plus proches l'entendent.

D'un coup l'ouverture se referme et tout redevient normal en moins d'une dizaine de secondes. Bedeze tombe à quatre pattes et respire bruyamment en toussant parfois comme si on venait de l'étrangler.

Auriel reprend rapidement son apparence de base et sourie de nouveau joyeusement avant de se tourner vers les quatre Maous.

« Et c'est moi qui gagne ! Tadaaah ! » S'écrie-t-elle avec un enthousiasme enfantin en faisant une espèce de signe de victoire.

…

…

…

…

Là encore un silence complètement surréaliste est la seule réponse qu'elle a. Les quatre dirigeants des démons en ont presque la mâchoire qui se décrochent, tandis que les autres ont une tête qui peut se traduire à peu près par ''Arrêt d'Urgence du Cerveau pour Surchauffe''.

 _« Euh... »_ Pense Auriel en se grattant la joue de gêne. _« J'en ai un peu trop fait... ? »_

 _« Je n'en ai pas la totale et absolue certitude. »_ Commente Aria d'une voix détachée. _« Peut-être devrais-tu recommencer pour être sûre qu'ils ont parfaitement compris ton message ? »_

 _« Tu crois !? »_ Répond la jeune femme à la fois enjouée et rassurée.

 _« Non, tête de linotte ! »_ Réplique la plus petite des Princesses, cassante. Auriel se crispe en réaction. _« J'étais simplement sarcastique. »_

 _« Oh... Qu'est-ce que je fais alors ? »_ Demande-t-elle, toujours un peu ''bloquée''.

 _« En toute honnêteté, je l'ignore. »_ Avoue Aria en reprenant son ton de voix détaché. _« Cependant, je pense que tu as un plus gros problème dans l'immédiat. »_

L'ancienne ange n'a pas le temps de demander quoi qu'un horrible frisson lui parcoure le dos. La seconde d'après elle se met à avoir des sueurs froides et commencer à trembler.

 _« Auuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllll... »_ Murmure doucement Serena dans son oreille avec une voix qui fait penser à celle d'une tueuse folle.

Cette dernière fait un bruit qui ressemble à un croisement entre un couinement et un hoquet, sous l'effet de la peur et de la surprise, puis fait volte-face malgré que son premier amour ne soit pas là physiquement. On dirait maintenant une gamine qui veut s'enfuir par ce qu'elle vient de croiser le père fouettard...

 _« Serena ! »_ S'exclame-t-elle en essayant de toute ses forces de ne pas se mettre à hurler de peur. _« Euh... S'il te plaît... Je sais que tu n'es pas contente... Mais... »_

 _« Pas contente ?_ » Susurre-t-elle d'une façon qui fait penser à un miel doux et sucré mais pourtant ressemble à une envie de meurtre. _« Pourquoi le serai-je ? Après tout, tu n'as fait qu'envoyer_ _ **tout un stade dans la Faille Dimensionnelle**_ _... N'est-ce pas ? »_

 _« Je... Je sais... »_ Bégaye Auriel. _« Mais... Laisse-moi une chance... De m'expliquer... »_

 _« Bien sûr. »_ Assure Serena de la même façon qu'avant. _« Nous aurons tout le temps de nous expliquer_ _ **durant absolument toutes les heures du reste de la journée**_ _. »_

En entendant ces mots le visage de Auriel se fige d'effroi et elle fixe le vide avec des yeux qui supplie de lui éviter cette torture.

 _« Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »_ Demande la Première Princesse avec l'air d'une mère qui dispute son enfant.

 _« Oui... »_ Répond l'ancienne ange d'une voix de petite fille qui a fait une bêtise.

Pendant ce temps Elliane est en train de rire aux éclats, à tel point qu'elle en est par terre dans la forteresse, pliée en deux.

 _« HA HA HA HA HA... S'il vous... HA HA HA HA... Plaît... HA HA HA HA HA... J'ai trop mal... HA HA HA HA HA... Au ventre... HA HA HA HA HA HA... Tuez-moi... HA HA HA HA HA... »_

Au même moment dans l'arène le seul bruit qui est audible est le ricanement d'un certain dragon qui se trouve dans le même état.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 3!

à la prochaine :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

L'habituelle ambiance bonne enfant de la demeure Hyoudou est une fois encore présente. Asia, l'une des premières levées est en train d'aider les parents de Issei à préparer le petit déjeuner. Rias et Akeno sont dans l'une des six salles de bain. Xenovia est en train de faire des exercices avec Durandal dans sa chambre, tandis que Koneko attend tranquillement sur le canapé avec une sucette dans la bouche.

Le porteur du Boosted Gear descend tranquillement l'escalier qui mène à la salle à manger. Cette seule pièce est d'ailleurs presque plus grande que leur ancienne maison, ce qui fait encore un peu bizarre pour le jeune homme. Mais bon, avec tant de belles jeunes femmes autour de lui, il n'a pas à se plaindre.

Sa mère sort de la cuisine en portant plusieurs plats typiquement japonais. Elle est accompagnée par l'ancienne sainte qui sourie largement en voyant son ami. Les deux posent ce qu'elles portent et disent bonjour au nouvel arrivant.

« Issei, pourrais-tu aller voir Auriel-chan s'il te plaît ? » Demande sa mère avec gentillesse. « Je suis passée devant sa chambre il y a dix minutes et je crois qu'elle n'était pas réveillée. » Dit-elle. « Il ne faut pas qu'elle soit en retard à son premier jour d'école à cause du décalage horaire. »

« J'y vais tout de suite maman. » Assure-t-il.

« Je t'accompagne Issei-san. » Dit Asia en le rejoignant.

Les deux remontent donc les escalier en direction du 4ième étage. Ils ont encore un peu de mal à savoir comment ses parents ont acceptés de loger une personne en plus. Leur nouvelle maison est _très_ grande, donc c'est pas un problème en soi. Mais impossible de savoir si son père et sa mère sont soit très gentils, soit un peu simplets, de dire oui à quiconque veut s'installer ici.

Ils leur ont racontés que Auriel était une cousine éloignée du frère de Rias qui voulait venir au Japon depuis longtemps, pour découvrir la culture. Ce qui est, avec un peu de logique tordue, pas si loin de la vérité. Les parents ont été ravis d'avoir une autre européenne chez eux en plus de Asia. ''Nous allons encore avoir une fille'' ont-ils presque gloussé en entendant la nouvelle.

Ils ont été d'autant plus charmés par l'ancienne ange en la voyant. Ce que Issei peut comprendre. Il pensait que Rias et Akeno étaient les plus belle femmes qui soient. Cependant, la beauté éthérée de Auriel est indéniable. Si seulement elle n'avait pas un pet au casque...

Il a fallu lui rappeler que le surnaturel doit rester caché aux yeux des humains même sur le pas de la porte. Ses ailes sortant de son dos encore une fois, malgré déjà dix rappels. Le pire a été quand elle a demandé, comment ils avaient fait pour expliquer l'apparition du jour au lendemain d'un building, à la place de la maison Hyoudo ? Personne n'a pu répondre...

Cependant ils doivent admettre qu'elle a été vraiment très calme cette première nuit. Ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle soit impossible à calmer, comme la nuit où ils l'ont rencontrés dans l'Underworld. Mais non. Pas le moindre bruit. Pas de phénomènes bizarres. Et pas d'escapades nocturnes. Non. Rien de ce genre là.

Issei frappe doucement à la porte. Il n'y a aucune réponse. Il recommence en tapant un peu plus fort. Toujours rien. Après s'être mis d'accord, Asia décide donc d'entrer sans faire trop de bruit. La pièce est en pleine lumière à cause des volets ouverts. Elle remarque donc directement que le lit de leur invitée est vide. Les draps sont retournés, comme si elle en était sortit. Pensant qu'ils ont du la rater et qu'elle est déjà partit pour la salle de bain, la nonne fait demi tour pour s'en aller. Elle marque cependant un arrêt en voyant quelque chose du coin de l'œil.

Le jeune homme la voit se figer et l'appelle doucement. Elle est comme statufiée et ne réagit même pas. Inquiet, Issei rentre à son tour et pousse la porte pour voir ce qu'il y a derrière. Il fait un pas de plus et rentre dans quelque chose... Une poitrine...

Son instinct de pervers se réveille immédiatement et il commence à baver de manière peu ragoûtante et en faisant un bruit assez difficile à décrire. La seconde d'après il se prend un gros coup de pied dans la tête. Il s'envole et s'écrase dans le mur en formant une espèce d'étoile de mer.

« Pervers... » Dit koneko en rougissant de gêne, et un peu de jalousie.

« Pourquoi... Tu m'as frappé... Si fort... Koneko-chan... ? » Demande Issei d'une voix étouffée par le plâtre avant de perdre connaissance.

Koneko observe alors l'ancienne ange qui lévite paisiblement. Elle est à moitié repliée, la tête en bas et ses cheveux ondulent comme si elle se trouvait dans l'eau. Et bien sûr, elle est complètement nue. Mais avec le bruit, elle finit par émerger. Elle s'étire visiblement, ce qui fait se retourner Asia qui couine de gêne, puis bâille largement. Elle se rend compte qu'il y a du monde dans sa chambre et sourie.

« Oh ? Bonjour, bonjour ! » Dit-elle en faisant un petit signe de main. Elle penche alors la tête sur le côté, perplexe. « Pourquoi vous êtes à l'envers ?

« C'est vous qui êtes à l'envers Auriel-sama. » Répond la Tour sur le ton de la conversation.

« Ah ? » Elle regarde autour d'elle. « Mince ! J'avais oubliée qu'il fallait que je m'attache avec un sortilège avant de dormir ! » Elle fait une rotation de 180° et se pose sur le sol avec grâce. « J'ai passé tellement de temps dans la Faille Dimensionnelle que la gravité n'a presque plus d'effet sur moi. » Elle rigole joyeusement. « Ça énervait tellement Serena les premières fois qu'elle m'enchaînait sur notre lit ! »

Koneko la regarde avec un air désespéré et pousse un soupir audible avant de s'en aller. Elle a déjà trop mal à la tête pour continuer à gérer ça. Auriel n'en fait pas de cas et regarde alors Asia qui tourne toujours la tête dans la direction opposée à la sienne. Parfois elle jette un coup d'œil entre ses doigts, puis se cache de nouveau. Devenant de plus en plus rouge à chaque fois. Ce qui pique la curiosité de l'ange.

« Que se passe-t-il Asia ? » Demande-t-elle.

Il y a un murmure presque inaudible en réponse. Ce qui fait que la jeune femme s'approche d'un pas tranquille. Jusqu'à arriver à moins de trente centimètres d'elle. Puis elle se penche pour la regarder plus en détail.

« Désolée, mais je n'ai pas entendu. » Avoue-t-elle, toujours souriante. « Peux-tu répéter s'il te plaît ? »

« ...tez... bits... » Parvient à dire l'ancienne nonne.

« Parle plus fort Asia ! » Dit Auriel en faisant une tête de petite fille contrariée.

« Mettez des habits s'il vous plaît Auriel-sama ! » Hurle finalement le Fou à pleins poumons.

L'ange recule d'un pas sous l'effet de la surprise puis il y a un moment de silence. Elle baisse les yeux et reste une seconde sans réagir.

« Oups. » Fait-elle légèrement embarrassée. Pas d'être nue, mais d'avoir oubliée de mettre des vêtements. Elle fait un simple geste de la main et une longue robe d'un blanc uni apparaît sur elle. « Voilà, c'est bon Asia. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant. »

La jeune femme regarde timidement et pousse un soupir de soulagement. Aussitôt elle commence à sermonner gentiment l'ange qui est toujours tout sourire. Malgré qu'elle ne fasse plus partie de l'Église, Asia ne peut pas s'empêcher de vouloir de ''protéger'' la figure sainte qu'elle représente toujours, de sa propre insouciance. Ce qui fait ressortir un côté de sa personnalité que personne n'avait encore jamais vu.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous montrer comme ça Auriel-sama ! » Affirme Asia, intransigeante. « Que ferez-vous si une personne mal intentionnée vous voyait !? »

« Ben, j'effacerai sa mémoire. » Répond innocemment la Maou, avec humour. « C'est à ça que sert ce sortilège, non ? »

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! » Réplique l'ancienne sainte, outrée et choquée.

« Ne réagit pas comme ça Asia. » Fait l'ancienne ange, prise au dépourvue par la réponse. « C'était une blague... »

« Ce n'est pas drôle Auriel-sama ! » Affirme la nonne. « Vous devez faire attention à ce que vous faites ! Et surtout ne pas vous montrer nue ! »

« Mais pourquoi !? » Dit Auriel en se plaignant. « J'ai horreur de dormir avec des habits ! Ça me gratte tout le temps ! »

« Ce n'est pas une raison ! » Affirme encore une fois Asia, sans en démordre. « Quand vous vous levez, vous devez mettre des habits ! »

« Beuh... » Lâche l'ange en faisant la moue. « J'ai l'impression d'entendre grande sœur Gabrielle... »

Le Fou devient muette en entendant ça. Elle redevient rouge d'embarras et se met à gesticuler sur place, gênée d'avoir été comparée à l'une des Séraphins du Paradis. C'est alors qu'un bruit sourd se fait entendre dans la chambre. C'est Issei qui vient de tomber sur le sol, après que la gravité ait finie par le détacher du mur. Asia se précipite à ses côtés, paniquée à l'idée qu'il soit blessé. Tandis que Auriel la suit pour l'assister.

* * *

30 minutes plus tard, le groupe se dirige vers l'Académie de Kuoh d'un pas tranquille. Il a fallu que peu de temps à la nouvelle venue pour prendre une douche, s'habiller et prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de touts les habitants de la maison. Il y avait une certaine tension à cause de Auriel, les démons ayant peur qu'elle ne fasse une boulette, révélant le surnaturel aux parents. Mais finalement tout s'est bien passé. L'ambiance était vraiment détendue après ça.

L'ancienne ange a été très enthousiaste de manger avec du monde. Que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eue droit à un repas aussi animé. Le père et la mère de Issei ont crus qu'elle se sentait seule par ce qu'elle était une noble. Du coup ils en ont trop fait au goût de celui-ci.

« J'aime vraiment cet uniforme. » Dit l'ange en regardant sa veste et sa jupe courte. « La dernière fois que je suis allé sur Terre, les humains portaient des vêtements si stricts que c'était déprimant ! » Elle rigole toute seule.

« Que portaient-ils ? » Demande Rias, curieuse.

« Les hommes portaient tous des toges blanches et des sandales. » Répond Auriel. « Et les femmes des longues robes qui cachait tout, du cou jusqu'aux chevilles. » Elle pose un doigt sur ses lèvres et prend un air absent. « Elles n'avaient pas le droit de montrer quoi que se soit, à part à leurs époux. Par contre eux, ils avaient droit de plonger leurs mains dans leur habits pour les tripoter, même en pleine rue. » Se plaint-elle. « Vous trouvez pas ça injuste ? »

Issei s'étouffe presque en entendant ça puis prend un taquet (violent le taquet) derrière le crâne de la part de Koneko. Kiba a un sourire gêné et Akeno glousse. Rias regarde dans touts les sens en espérant que personne n'ait entendu ça. Xenovia semble en pleine réflexion tandis que Asia recommence à la sermonner.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, ils sont presque arrivés au niveau de la grille d'entrée. Déjà, touts les regards sont tournés vers eux. Au départ, il y avait toujours les regards meurtriers des garçons, devant la chance insolant et incompréhensible du pervers. Sans oublier les expressions choquées et dégoûtées des filles. Chaque matin c'était la même chose.

Mais là, la présence de Auriel en rajoute une couche.

« Qui c'est ? » ''Murmure'' une fille à son amie.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répond l'autre tout aussi silencieusement. « Mais elle est si belle ! »

« Nooooooooooooooooooooooon ! » Fait un garçon, comme si la fin du monde était arrivée. « Pourquoi ce pervers a-t-il encore une nouvelle fille avec lui !? »

« Sois maudit Issei Hyoudo ! » Menace un autre, le poing levé.

« Pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde comme ça ? » Demande la Maou sans comprendre la situation. « Il y a un problème ? »

« Issei provoque toujours ce genre de réaction. » Répond Kiba avec un petit rire moqueur. « Il a beaucoup de chance avec les femmes. Inexplicablement. »

« Tais toi kiba ! » Réplique le concernée, énervé et embarrassé. « Je veux pas entendre ça de ta part ! »

« Ils sont jaloux ? » Fait l'ancienne ange, toujours aussi innocemment, en pointant l'évidence.

« Fu, fu,fu, les garçons, oui. » Explique Akeno, en cachant ses lèvres de sa main. « Les filles, elles, sont plutôt dégoûtés que quelqu'un d'aussi ''passionné'' que Issei, soit aussi bien entourée. »

« Akeno-san ! » Fait le jeune homme, franchement gêné.

« Pourquoi ? » Continue Auriel, curieuse comme une enfant. « Si vous êtes avec lui, c'est que vous le voulez non ? » Demande-t-elle. « Pourquoi ils réagissent comme ça ? Eux aussi, ils ont quelqu'un de spécial qui les attend quelque part. Il faut juste qu'ils continuent de chercher. » Elle sourie largement.

« C'est très poétique. » Avoue Xenovia, impressionnée dans un sens. « Vous croyez au destin Lightcrosser-sama ? »

« Non. » Répond-t-ellte froidement. Ce qui choque tout le monde. « Le destin ça n'existe pas. » Affirme-t-elle, on ne peut plus sérieuse. « Personne n'est condamné a être malheureux ou perdant tout sa vie. Certains n'ont pas les moyens, ou pas le temps de trouver leur bonheur, c'est tout. » Elle fixe la Cavalier avec des yeux pénétrant. « Je ne veux pas entendre ce mot. »

« Oui... » Fait la jeune femme a la mèche verte en avalant difficilement sa salive. « Oui... Lightcrosser-sama. »

« Oh ! Désolée Xenovia ! » Fait l'ange en s'inclinant pour s'excuser en réalisant ce qu'elle vient de faire. « Je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Assure-t-elle, gênée qu'une ex-Séraphin baisse la tête devant elle. « Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. »

« Nous allons être en retard si nous ne nous dépêchons pas. » Fait Koneko, l'air d'être imperméable à ce qui se passe.

Une fois devant la grille, ils sont accueillis par Sona. Cette dernière est accompagnée de sa Reine et elles fixent le petit groupe des yeux. Bien que d'apparence elle soit calme, la seconde fille de la famille Sitri bataille pour rester calme intérieurement. Par quel coup du sort se retrouve-t-elle à devoir gérer une Maou aussi imprévisible qu'une tornade ?

Et pourquoi les autres Maous ont-ils donnés leur accord pour cette visite dans le monde des humains ? Qu'elle veuille retrouver la compagnie d'autre personnes après plus de 2 000 ans seule, rien de bizarre. Honnêtement, Sona elle-même, ne sait pas si elle aurait pu rester saine d'esprit après aussi longtemps. Mais là, c'est une toute autre affaire !

De ce qu'elle a pu apprendre de sa sœur, c'est Auriel qui a demandée cette faveur au frère de Rias. La proposition a été votée et acceptée à l'unanimité... Enfin dans l'esprit de la présidente du conseil étudiant, ça c'est plutôt passé de cette façon :

Sa sœur a voté oui, évidemment. Rien que pour sa présentation à la fin du Rating Game. Lucifer a dit oui aussi, par ce qu'il pense qu'avec Rias il n'y aura pas de problème. Beelzebub a dû dire oui, juste par ce qu'il est ami avec Lucifer. Et Asmodeus devait probablement dormir, du coup son vote a été oui par défaut... Elle en a la migraine rien qu'en y repensant.

Au moins, l'ancienne ange a caché ses ailes et porte un uniforme réglementaire. De plus ils sont à l'heure. C'est déjà ça.

« Bonjour Sona. Bonjour Shinra-san. » Fait la responsable du club en les saluant. Salut imités par ses serviteurs.

« Bonjour à toi Rias. » Répond-t-elle. « Bonjour à vous. » Ajoute-t-elle à l'intention des membres du club. « Bonjour Lightcrosser-sama. » Termine-t-elle en s'inclinant encore une fois devant la dernière venue.

Cette dernière ne répond pas et fixe Sona avec un regard étrange. Sans dire un mot, elle s'approche de la jeune démone jusqu'à arriver pratiquement au point de la toucher. Sous l'effet de la surprise, celle-ci recule légèrement, se demandant ce qui se passe. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent ainsi.

Sona se sent presque comme hypnotisée par les yeux vairons de la Maou et n'arrive pas à dire le moindre mot. Auriel saisit avec douceur la présidente par les épaules et rapproche son visage du sien. L'instant d'après elle l'embrasse à pleine bouche...

Le temps semble s'arrêter. Sona se raidit en sentant les lèvres de l'ex-ange contre les siennes et tente bientôt de se libérer en se débattant, quand une langue obscène force le passage. Mais elle sent ses forces disparaître rapidement, comme aspirées. Un étrange désir s'empare d'elle et elle se met à gémir sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Finalement, Auriel s'arrête et la démone s'effondre sur le sol, tremblante, le souffle court et plus rouge qu'une tomate, l'excitement bien visible sur son visage puis perd connaissance. Une expression de plaisir sincère s'affiche en revanche sur celui de la responsable.

« Hum... » Fait-elle en se léchant les lèvres. « Menthe fraîche. Très bonne aussi. » Affirme-t-elle. « Tu es vraiment la petite sœur de Serafall, vous avez le même goût. »

Elle se rend alors compte que plus rien ne bouge autour d'elle. Absolument touts les gens a proximité de la scène se sont figés sur place. Comme si quelqu'un avait trouvé la commande ''pause'' pour le monde entier. Ce n'est que lorsque Asia s'évanouit, trop choquée par ce qu'elle vient de voir, qu'enfin le temps se remet en route.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Sona est à l'infirmerie toujours inconsciente, en compagnie de sa vice-présidente, tandis que Auriel est devant la classe qui va être la sienne pour la première heure de la journée, afin d'être présentée. Elle sourie largement, maintenant Rias et Akeno ne sont plus là pour lui répéter encore et encore, les règles qu'elle doit suivre durant son séjour ici. C'était une véritable torture pour elle.

« Je vous présente Auriel Lightcrosser-san. » Dit le professeur. « Elle vient de France pour découvrir notre pays. Je vous demande de lui faire bon accueil. »

Tout le monde s'était déjà levé et les élèves la salue poliment en s'inclinant. Salut qu'elle leur rend à son tour, avant d'écrire son nom au tableau d'une écriture soignée et magnifique. Son apparence a d'ailleurs fait se figer la classe l'espace d'une dizaine de seconde quand elle est entrée. L'enseignant n'a pas vraiment été trop sévère sur ce point. Lui-même ayant marqué ce genre d'arrêt en la voyant. Ça aurait été un peu hypocrite.

« Bonjour tout le monde. » Fait-elle avec un petit geste de la main. « J'espère que nous allons bien nous entendre. »

« Vous allez pouvoir échanger durant l'heure qui arrive. » Explique le professeur. « Je vous laisse la parole Mlle Lightcrosser. » Sur ces mots il va se positionner debout au fond de la salle.

La première question en tarde pas à arriver.

« Vous avez quel âge ? » Demande un garçon qui est aussitôt la cible des regards meurtriers des filles de sa classe.

« 20 ans. » Répond-t-elle. Même si en vérité c'est plus proche de 20 000.

« Vos cheveux sont naturellement de cette couleur là ? » Questionne une des filles.

« Au départ ils étaient blonds comme les blés. Et mes yeux étaient bleus comme le ciel. » Raconte Auriel. « Mais j'ai vécu beaucoup de choses depuis ce jour là et aujourd'hui ils sont comme ça. » Termine-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

« J'ai entendu dire que la présidente du conseil des élèves vous a appelée Lightcrosser-sama. » Dit un autre garçon. « Vous êtes une noble ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop... » Avoue l'ange. « Mon père était roi durant son temps. » Explique-t-elle. « J'imagine que je suis une princesse dans un sens. »

« Kyaaa ! » Font un grand nombre de filles. « C'est une princesse ! Une vraie de vraie ! »

« Il y a encore des rois en France ? » Demande l'une d'elle, perplexe.

« Il ne régnait pas en France. » Dit la jeune femme. « Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler, désolée. » Fait-elle avec un petit sourire gêné.

* * *

Les questions s'enchaînent sans interruption sur beaucoup de sujets différents : La nourriture. L'école. La mode. Pourquoi le Japon. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime faire comme passe-temps. Etc... Pratiquement sur la fin du temps de visite, qui a ravit tout le monde jusqu'à présent, le professeur doit aller parler à son collègue qui va avoir Auriel juste après. Il va donc dans le couloir. C'est alors que LA question tombe finalement.

« C'est vrai que vous avez embrassée la présidente Sona devant l'Académie ? » Demande rapidement l'un des garçons.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » Répond-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde. « Je voulais savoir quel goût elle avait. »

« Quel goût elle avait ? » Répète-t-il sans comprendre.

« C'est ça. » Confirme Auriel. « Sitri-san avait un goût de menthe fraîche. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Insiste une fille qui veut comprendre la raison derrière ce comportement.

« Je suis lesbienne. » Explique l'ange, pas du tout gênée. « Dès que je croise une femme qui me plaît, je l'embrasse pour savoir quel goût elle a. » Elle sourie innocemment. « Mais bon... On m'a dit que j'avais pas le droit...Alors je dois me retenir... » Dit-elle avec une expression boudeuse. « Et c'est vraiment dommage. Par ce qu'il y en a plusieurs d'entre vous qui sont vraiment jolies. »

Les réactions qui suivent cette déclaration aussi osée, qu'obscène et directe sont divisées en quatre catégories : le changement de couleur faciale et le dégoût pour les filles. Quant aux garçons, il y a le choix entre l'expression rêveuse du fantasme et l'arrêt cérébral.

La matinée se poursuit sans qu'aucun ''gros'' problème ne survienne. Arrivé à la pause de midi, Auriel est convoquée par Sona qui a reprit conscience, laissant sa place à Issei qui a subit la colère de ses deux amis pervers et leurs prises de catch.

« Votre comportement est inadmissible Lightcrosser-sama ! » Hurle la présidente du conseil des élèves, qui a toutes les peines du monde à se contrôler, même si elle se trouve face à une Maou.

« J'ai déjà dit que je suis désolée. » Fait la concernée, les mains sur les oreilles à cause du volume sonore. « Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison ! » Crie Sona de plus belle. « Sans compter que les humains ne font pas ça en public, vous êtes une Maou ! Vous représentez les démons ! Que se passerait-il si on apprenait dans l'Underworld, que l'une des plus grandes puissances de notre peuple se comporte d'une façon aussi obscène ! Sans compter les autres Panthéons et Factions du surnaturel ! »

« C'est ce que m'a dit mon père le jour ou j'ai ramené Serena avec moi pour lui présenter... » Répond Auriel, grimaçante. « _''Tu ne penses pas aux conséquences de tes actes''_. Il n'avait que ce mot là à la bouche... _Conséquences_... »

Il y a un instant de silence. La seconde fille Sitri semble se calmer rapidement. Elle s'assoit dans son fauteuil et replace ses lunettes avec un petit geste négligent. Elle prend une longue et profonde inspiration. Une fois que la tension est redescendue, elle relance la conversation.

« Veuillez m'excuser Lightcrosser-sama. » Dit Sona en s'inclinant poliment. « J'ai été trop loin. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Assure l'ex-Séraphin, mélancolique. « J'ai l'habitude de vivre à ma façon, et j'oublie trop rapidement que les autres ne voient pas toujours les choses comme moi. » Elle s'incline à son tour. « Je m'excuse à nouveau de vous avoir embrassée sans vous demander votre accord. » Dit-elle poliment à son tour.

« L'incident est passé. » Affirme la démone, compréhensive. « Laissons le derrière nous et reprenons du bon pied. » Elle sourie. « J'ai entendu dire que mes camarades de l'Académie sont très content de votre visite. »

« Oui. » Confirme Auriel, de nouveau de bonne humeur. « Ils m'ont posés pleins de questions sur moi et ma vie. » Elle fait un peu la moue. « Mais c'est vraiment dommage que je doive leur mentir par moment... »

« Un des inconvénients du secret. » Fait Sona sur le ton de la conversation. « J'imagine que certains thèmes sont récurrents ? »

« Surtout celui sur mon apparence en fait. » Avoue la jeune femme pas du tout ennuyée. « Et surtout celui du pourquoi je vous ai embrassée ce matin. » Ajoute-t-elle avec un grand sourire innocent.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Dit la présidente, comme si elle avait mal entendue.

« Ils voulaient tous savoir pourquoi je vous ai embrassée ce matin en arrivant. » Répète Auriel de la même façon qu'avant.

« Et qu'avez-vous répondu ? » Demande Sona, de plus en plus pressante.

« Ben la vérité... » Répond l'ange sans comprendre pourquoi cet acharnement soudain. « Que je suis lesbienne et que je voulais savoir quel goût vous avez. »

Il y a un nouveau silence... Les verres de lunettes de Sona se fissurent sous l'effet de la colère... Puis soudain c'est l'explosion...

« LIGHTCROSSER-SAMA ! » Hurle-telle comme une folle furieuse.

* * *

L'après-midi se déroule sans trop de problèmes. Auriel a été obligée de jurer de ne rien dire de plus concernant l'histoire du baiser, mais bon le mal était déjà fait. La question a été récurrente à chaque nouvelle classe. Bien que souvent l'ancienne ange n'a pu s'empêcher de remarquer les réactions de dégoût, peu nombreuses mais belle et bien réelle de certains étudiants.

On lui avait dit que le Japon est un pays très fermé culturellement parlant. L'homosexualité n'est toujours pas bien vue, même maintenant. Ce qui l'attriste profondément. Elle pensait que l'humanité aurait avancée vers davantage de tolérance en vieillissant...Mais elle a vu trop d'exemple du contraire aujourd'hui.

Du coup elle est allée se poser dans un coin discret derrière l'un des bâtiments. Camouflant son aura et se cachant avec les quelques buissons et arbres de la zone, elle réfléchit. Elle pensait rester un bon moment au milieu des humains pour voir tout ce qu'ils ont accomplis durant son absence. À ses yeux, ils sont ses frères et sœurs. Éloignés, bien sûr, mais ils ont la même place dans son cœur que ses frères et sœurs anges. Et même démons. Pour elle, pas de différence.

Regardant les nuages défiler, la jeune femme commence à se dire qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle agisse autrement. Finalement sa décision est prise en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Alors qu'elle va se relever, elle sent une présence. Elle s'assoit contre un arbre, mais en restant cachée, et attend que la personne arrive.

C'est une étudiante de seconde année comme Issei et Asia. Elle est relativement petite, a des longs cheveux noirs, des yeux couleur noisette et un visage de poupée. Elle a cependant l'air préoccupée. Elle remarque finalement Auriel et se tourne en ouvrant les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. L'ancienne ange la reconnaît. Elle était dans l'une des premières classes de ce matin.

« Rebonjour, Himekawa-san. » Dit Auriel avec un grand sourire. « Désolé, je t'ai emprunté ton petit coin secret. »

« L... L... Lightcrosser-san !? » S'écrie-t-elle. « Je... Je ne vous avais pas vue. » Fait-elle en s'inclinant pour s'excuser. « D... Désolée de vous déranger ! »

Elle va s'en aller en courant mais l'ex-séraphin l'attrape par la main.

« Ne t'enfuis pas. » Dit-elle gentiment. « Si quelqu'un doit s'en aller se serait plutôt moi. Tu veux que je te laisse seule ? »

« N... Non ! Pas du tout ! Je... » La lycéenne essaye de se calmer. « Je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un ici... C'est tout... »

« J'avais besoin de me vider l'esprit. » Avoue l'ange. « C'est l'endroit idéal pour ça. C'est rare de trouver un endroit aussi isolé dans une ville. »

« Vous... Vous avez eu un problème Lightcrosser-san ? » Demande l'élève, curieuse et inquiète.

« Pas plus que d'habitude. » Répond-t-elle, toujours souriante. « Et c'est déjà un exploit. » Elle se met à rire.

« Je... Je vois... »

Le silence s'installe et l'adolescente s'assoit à son tour. Pendant une longue minute aucune des deux ne parle. Auriel à d'ailleurs fermé les yeux et semble presque en train de dormir. Finalement c'est Himekawa qui relance la conversation.

« L... Lightcrosser-san... ? » Dit-elle en n'osant pas la regarder. « Est... Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question... ? »

« Bien sûr. » Répond aussitôt l'interpellée.

« Vous... Vous êtes vraiment... » Hésite l'étudiante. « Je veux dire... »

« Lesbienne ? » Complète Auriel, pas le moins du monde perturbée. « Oui, je le suis. Je n'ai aucune raison de le cacher. »

« Ça... Ça ne vous dérange pas... De le dire... À tout le monde... ? » Continue la jeune femme, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

« Est-ce que j'ai honte ? Ou peur ? » Devine de nouveau l'ange. « Pas du tout. Pourquoi devrais-tu avoir honte de ce que tu ressens ? Ou être effrayée de ce que disent ou pensent les autres ? » Déclare-t-elle avec compassion. Ce qui fait subitement se redresser sa voisine « L'amour est une des plus belle chose qui soit tu sais. Ça ne se contrôle pas, et ça ne prévient pas quand ça arrive. »

« M... Mais... Co... Comment... » Bégaye Himekawa qui ne sait plus où se mettre.

« J'ai été élevée dans la croyance pure et dure qu'un homme devait épouser une femme et inversement. » Explique la Maou. « Je me suis posée les mêmes questions que toi, lorsque je me suis rendue compte que j'étais homosexuelle. Je sais reconnaître le doute et la peur de l'inconnu que cela engendre. »

Alors que la jeune fille va répondre elle lui pose un index plein de douceur sur les lèvres. Puis s'approche pour la prendre dans ses bras, dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Complètement prise au dépourvue par cette réaction, l'étudiante reste figée.

« Je sais ce que tu penses et ce que tu ressens. » Avoue Auriel avec une infinie gentillesse. « Tu te dis que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez toi. Comme si tu étais une espèce de machine détraquée qui a besoin d'être réparée. Je pensais comme toi au début. » Explique l'ange en lui caressant la tête avec douceur. « Longtemps, je me suis débattue avec moi-même. Je cherchais un repère, un appui. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi, dans ce que j'avais apprit qui me permettrait de redevenir normale. »

Un court silence.

« Puis un jour... J'ai craqué. » Reconnaît-t-elle, une certaine mélancolie dans la voix. « Je suis allée voir la personne que j'aimais de cet amour, que je trouvais à la fois trop dégoûtant pour être avoué, et trop intense pour le garder au fond moi. Je lui ai tout dit. J'ai relâché touts mes sentiments en une seule fois, sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre. » Elle se détache un peu d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Tu ne peux pas imaginer le bien que cela m'a fait sur le moment... Puis j'ai eue tellement honte de ce que je venais dire. J'avais tellement peur aussi. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire, si cette personne que j'aimais de tout mon cœur, se mettait à me regarder comme une sorte de bête curieuse ? Si elle s'éloignait de moi pour ça ? Voir se mettre à me haïr ? »

Une courte pause.

« Imagine ma surprise quand elle m'a répondue, très embarrassée qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour moi ? » Himekawa ouvre grand les yeux. « Elle était vraiment gênée de l'avouer aussi. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, nous nous sommes misent à rire aux éclats sans pouvoir nous en empêcher. » Elle glousse un peu. « Nous nous sentions si bêtes de nous être torturées l'esprit alors qu'il était pourtant si étonnement simple d'avouer nos sentiments respectifs. »

« M.. Mais... Si elle avait refusée ? Si elle vous avait regardée avec dégoût ? Qu'auriez-vous fait ? » Arrive à demander l'adolescente, terrorisée.

« J'aurais eu mal, vraiment mal. » Avoue Auriel, pas très rassurante. « Sans doute assez pour me terrer dans le noir pendant des jours. À pleurer et à maudire tout ce que ce trouvait autour de moi. À me demander pourquoi j'avais été assez idiote pour croire que cela pouvait marcher. » Elle se remet à sourire tendrement. « Mais tu sais, Himekawa, » Continue-t-elle. « Je pense qu'au final je me serai relevé et j'aurai continué dans cette voie. J'avais eu le courage d'avouer ce que je ressentais. Et même si le refus m'aurait coûté beaucoup, je pourrai désormais continuer à avancer. Avancer en étant honnête avec moi-même. Jusqu'à trouver la personne qui me rendrait mes sentiments. »

« Et.. Et si... Vous ne la rencontriez jamais ? » Insiste Himekawa.

« Je sais que ça va te paraître simple au point de croire que je me moque de toi, » Avertie l'ancienne ange. « Mais, je te répondrai que j'aurai vécu sans regrets. » La jeune fille ne répond rien. « Peut-être me trouveras-tu condescendante. Pourtant c'est réellement ce que je crois. » Déclare Auriel, solennelle. « Tu peux échapper à la justice. Tu peux échapper à ta famille. Tu peux même échapper à la lumière... Mais tu ne peux pas te fuir. Jamais. Peu importe où tu vas, tes regrets finiront toujours par te rattraper, même à l'heure de ta mort. Et ils te rongeront jusqu'à que ta vie se termine. »

Encore une fois le silence s'installe et la lycéenne se met lentement mais sûrement à pleurer.

« Je sais que te demander de faire preuve d'autant de courage est difficile. Et ingrat. » Admet Auriel, pleine de compassion. « Je ne vais pas te mentir Himekawa, même si un jour tu trouves celle que tu désires, qu'elle aussi te désire, ça ne sera qu'une autre route semée d'embûches. Mais être deux pour la suivre te donnera plus de bonheur que tu ne peux l'imaginer. » Explique-t-elle. « Bien souvent je me suis disputée avec celle que j'aime. Nous nous sommes dit des choses horribles sous le coup de la colère. Parfois nous ne parlions plus pendant des jours, par simple et stupide fierté. Nous nous sommes blessées l'une l'autre, par ce que nous n'arrivions pas à nous comprendre. Pourtant nous avons toujours su revenir l'une vers l'autre. Simplement par ce que nous le voulions, en dépit de ce que disait ma famille. »

« Je me suis enfui de chez moi, après m'être battue avec mon père pour la vie que j'avais choisie. Je ne lui ais plus jamais parlé depuis et maintenant qu'il est mort, je ne pourrai plus jamais le faire. » Raconte-t-elle. « J'ai fait bien des erreurs dans ma vie, certaines qui me hantent encore aujourd'hui et qui me donnent des cauchemars, même si j'ai fait la paix avec mon passé. S'il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je peux te promettre Himekawa, c'est qu'être honnête avec toi-même te permettra toujours d'avancer. C'est à toi d'écrire ton histoire, car tu es la seule à pouvoir trouver ton bonheur. »

Sur ces mots, l'adolescente fond littéralement en larmes. Elle sanglote sans pouvoir se retenir, soulagée d'avoir trouver quelqu'un qui ait acceptée de l'écouter sans la juger. De lui donner des conseils et de lui montrer la voie à suivre. Toutes ses peurs et ses craintes disparaisse dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de cette étrangère qui la réconforte même maintenant.

* * *

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Auriel sort de la cachette, seule. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle a jeté un sort de dissimulation et de silence sur la zone pour que la jeune femme, désormais assoupie, puisse se reposer sans être dérangée. Elle se dirige vers la cour principale en se rendant compte qu'elle doit être attendue par le club de recherches occultes pour rentrer.

Au moment ou elle passe au plus près des vestiaires féminins, du bruit sur sa gauche lui fait tourner la tête. On dirait les cris de colère de plusieurs femmes. Et effectivement, une douzaine de filles en tenue d'entraînement sont en train de poursuivre un lycéen avec leurs épées en bois. Celui-ci hurle de peur et s'enfuit à toutes jambes sans regarder devant lui, pour être sûr qu'aucunes ne soient à portée de l'atteindre.

Il percute l'ex-séraphin de plein fouet et tous les deux terminent au sol. Les poursuivantes s'arrêtent brusquement en voyant le résultat. Lui est enfoncé jusqu'aux oreilles dans sa poitrine et son ventre se trouve entre les jambes écartées de la jeune femme qui a les cheveux qui lui sont retombés sur le visage. C'est lui se redresse en premier, en se demandant ce qu'il vient de se passer. Et il se fige en le réalisant.

« Au... Auriel !? » S'exclame-t-il, paniqué.

« Mooo... Issei. » Répond Auriel en gonflant les joues comme une petite fille. « Même moi je regarde où je vais quand je cours ! »

« Je suis vraiment désolé ! » Dit-il précipitamment. « J'essayais de m'enfuir et... »

« Enlève toi immédiatement de Lightcrosser-sama, pervers ! » Ordonne Katase en le menaçant de son sabre en bois.

« Dépèche-toi ! » Ajoute Murayama, tout aussi en colère.

Elles le poussent avec le bout de leurs armes comme si que rien que le toucher allait le refiler une espèce de maladie contagieuse. Les autres filles du club de kendo sont aux côtés de leur invité et l'aide à se relever avec beaucoup de respect.

« Tout va bien Lightcrosser-sama ? Vous n'êtes pas blessée ? » Demande l'une d'elle, inquiète.

« Comment oses-tu poser tes mains sur quelqu'un d'aussi important que Lightcrosser-sama !? » Fait une deuxième, outrée.

« Et comment oses-tu l'appeler par son prénom !? » Ajoute une troisième, tout aussi remontée.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Lightcrosser-sama, » Intervient une quatrième. « Nous allons lui donner la punition qu'il mérite ! »

« Vous allez toutes lui mettre des coups de bâtons juste pour m'avoir renversée ? » Demande innocemment Auriel, un peu étonnée de l'ampleur du châtiment.

« Et bien... » Répond Katase, un peu mal à l'aise. « Pas que pour ça ! » Continue-t-elle rapidement, en se reprenant. « C'est un pervers qui doit être puni pour ses actes ! »

« Elle a raison, Lightcrosser-sama ! » Ajoute Murayama. « Lui et ses deux copains pervers viennent encore de nous espionner en train de nous changer ! »

L'ange se tourne vers le pervers prit la main dans la sac. Celui-ci semble vouloir trouver un mot, n'importe lequel, pour sa défense. Mais il ne fait que bégayer des choses incompréhensibles.

« Voyons, voyons, Issei, » Fait-elle en agitant le doigt comme une maîtresse de maternelle qui gronde un enfant pas sage. « Je t'ai déjà dit que toutes les femmes n'aiment pas qu'on les voit nues, non ? »

« Ou.. Oui... Mais... » Dit-il e essayant quand même de se justifier.

« Pas de mais. » Interrompt-elle, intransigeante. « Je veux que tu t'excuses. Tu as déjà plein de personnes qui accepteraient volontiers de tout te montrer. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en chercher d'autres ! »

Les membres du club de kendo sont choquées d'entendre l'argument de Auriel. Elles restent donc figées quand leur cible se relève, tel un petit garçon puni et s'incline pour demander pardon. Par réflexe elles lui rendent son salut.

« Une seconde ! » S'exclame Murayama en se reprenant. « Que voulez-vous dire par ''personnes qui montrent tout'' Lightcrosser-sama !? »

« Ben, » Elle se met à compter sur les doigts de sa main. « Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko et Xenovia. Ces cinq là. » Une réaction d'effroi généralisée se propage parmi les filles. « Pourquoi vous tirez cette tête ? » Demande Auriel, toujours sans comprendre la situation. « Elles viennent tous les matins en compagnie de Issei, le cajole où le frappe sans s'en cacher. Ce sont des preuves d'affection vous savez ? »

Le visage de Issei se lit à peu près comme ''arrêtez Auriel-sama, je vous en supplie ! Vous êtes en train de creuser ma tombe''. Les regards assassins de touts les membres du club de kendo lui donne d'ailleurs la chair de poule. Il sent venir un bon gros lynchage dans les règles.

« Vous ne devriez pas juger les gens comme ça. » Fait l'ancienne ange qui devient plus sérieuse en sentant le dégoût dirigé vers l'un de ses amis. « C'est vrai qu'il a côté pervers, mais ce n'est pas par ce qu'il est obsédé, qu'il force des femmes à faire des choses qu'elles n'ont pas envie de faire. »

« Nous n'avons jamais dit que... » Commence Katase sur la défensive.

« Mais vous l'avez pensé. » Coupe Auriel du même ton qu'elle a employée pour Issei avant. « Il y a toujours une raison à la relation entre deux personnes. Ce n'est que lorsque vous la connaissez que vous saurez si vous êtes digne de juger ou non. » Explique-t-elle. « Par exemple, bien que Issei doivent être puni pour vous avoir espionnées, il ne mérite pas qu'on le batte de cette façon. D'autant plus que si j'étais à votre place, je préférerai largement que ce soit lui plutôt qu'un autre. »

Tout le monde est surprit de son argument, y compris le principal intéressé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire Lightcrosser-sama ? » Demande Murayama, une fois qu'elle s'est remise.

« Vous savez déjà qu'il va le faire, non ? » Répond-t-elle simplement.

« Je ne comprends pas... » Avoue Katase.

« Il s'en vante ouvertement en classe, n'est-ce pas ? » Complète l'ex-séraphin. « Vous êtes donc prévenues. Et puis je sais qu'il n'a jamais essayé de vous voler des affaires intimes, malgré le grand nombres de fois ou il a pu se cacher dans un casier. De même qu'il n'a jamais utilisé d'appareil photo ou de caméra pour faire des choses indécentes avec ce qu'il aurait enregistré. Je me trompe ? »

« C'est vrai... Mais... » Conteste Murayama.

« Dans ce cas, posez-vous une question : Que préférez-vous ? » Demande Auriel. « Quelqu'un comme Issei qui ne fait que regarder, et ne racontera à personne ce qu'il a vu. Que vous savez qu'il n'ira jamais plus loin. Ou un homme qui se cache parfaitement, prendrait des images de vous avant de les vendre, voir même vous espionnerait dans le but de vous enlever ?

« Présenté comme ça... » Avoue Katase, qui ne sait pas quoi répondre.

« Allez Issei ! » S'exclame soudain Auriel, très enthousiaste, ce qui fait sursauter tout le monde. « Présente tes excuses encore une fois ! Et promet moi de ne plus recommencer ! »

« Je... Je suis désolé... » Dit-il d'une voix qui exprime bien le regret. « Je vous jure... Que je ne recommencerai plus... »

« Et voilà ! Problème réglé ! » Elle se met à rire.

Pendant ce temps, un grand nombre de personnes se sont rassemblés autour d'eux pour voir ce qui se passait. La plupart sont comme les filles du club de kendo, et ne savent pas quoi penser des arguments qu'elle vient de proposer. C'est alors que l'ancienne ange change complètement de sujet.

« Ce sont des épées d'entraînement que vous avez là ? » Demande-t-elle, avec une curiosité enfantine.

« Euh... Oui, Lightcrosser-sama. » Acquiesce Murayama. « Nous nous en servons pour pratiquer le kendo. »

« Je peux l'essayer ? » Demande Auriel, en sautillant presque sur place à cause de son enthousiasme.

« Bien... Bien sûr... » Répond la jeune épéiste, un peu emporté par le courant.

Elle lui tend, avec ce qui sert de lame pointé vers le sol, par habitude. Les filles regardent alors leur invité observer l'assemblage de cuir, de tissu et de bois sous toutes les coutures pendant une dizaine de secondes. Puis, elle la prend d'une façon qui montre bien l'habitude de tenir ce genre d'arme. Elle fait quelques gestes d'échauffements, avant de se lancer dans un suite de mouvements fluides et maîtrisés.

Cela dure une dizaine de secondes durant lesquelles personnes n'arrive à dire le moindre mot. Ils sont touts comme hypnotisés par la perfection et la beauté de la performance qu'ils ont sous les yeux. Lorsqu'elle s'arrête, elle pousse un petit soupir et sourie largement. Elle semble très contente d'elle.

« Ouf. » Dit l'ex-séraphin. « Je n'ai pas perdu la main. J'aurai eu peur de la réaction de Elliane si je lui avais dit que j'étais rouillée. »

C'est alors que les membres du club de kendo se mettent à applaudir à l'unisson. Vient s'ajouter à ça les applaudissements de l'ensemble du Club de Recherches Occultes. En particulier Kiba et Xenovia qui sont très impressionnés. La cible de toutes ces félicitations semble gênée.

« C'est embarrassant vous savez... » Avoue-t-elle d'une petite voix e se grattant la joue. « Je me juste beaucoup entraînée... Et ma professeure était très douée... » Loin de là, l'instructrice éternue brutalement. À la grande surprise de ses deux camarades spectrales.

« À n'en pas douter, Auriel-sama. » Affirme Rias. « La dernière personne que j'ai vu manipuler aussi bien manipuler une épée, c'était le maître d'armes de ma famille. » Elle se tourne vers ses deux Cavaliers. « Sans déprécier vos compétences, Yuuto, Xenovia. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Buchou. » Répond Kiba, pas du tout vexé. « Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de progrès à faire encore. » Reconnaît-il sans honte.

« Tout comme moi. » Ajoute Xenovia de la même façon. « Vous accepteriez de m'entraîner Lightcrosser-sama ? » Demande-t-elle sans détour, choquant pas mal de monde par sa franchise.

« Hum... » Auriel prend une pose pensive. « Je ne crois pas que je sois la bonne personne pour ça. » Avoue-t-elle. « Mais rien ne nous empêche de faire un petit match amical. Je pourrai toujours vous dire les défauts que je remarque pendant que nous combattons. »

« J'accepte avec joie. » Fait l'ancienne exorciste, très motivée.

« Fu, fu, fu, notre nouveau membre est vraiment très spontanée. » Glousse Akeno.

Rias se tient la tête dans une main en souriant, amusée de la tournure des événements. Elle se tourne alors vers les filles du Club de Kendo.

« Pouvons-nous utiliser votre salle Mesdemoiselles ? » Demande poliment la démone.

Les deux responsables acquiescent aussitôt, très heureuses de pouvoir rendre service à l'une des deux reines de l'Académie Kuoh. Autour d'eux la foule s'est faites de plus en plus dense. Beaucoup de personnes sont en train de hurler pour prévenir les gens qu'il va avoir un combat épique. Ce qui attire encore plus de monde.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, Auriel est dans la salle d'entraînement avec un sabre en bois dans les mains. Elle joue avec, en essayant Dieu sait quoi. En face d'elle, se trouve Xenovia qui a retirée la veste de son uniforme pour bouger plus facilement. Il y a tellement de personnes qui veulent êtres spectatrices que la salle est bondée. Sans compter ceux qui sont aux fenêtres à regarder. Cet attroupement finit par rameuter les enseignants et Sona, qui est déjà au bord de l'explosion avant même de savoir ce qui se passe.

Au départ, ils pensaient simplement tout annuler. Mais au final, sous l'insistance de touts les étudiants présents ils décident de prendre en main la chose. Plus d'un quart des élèves de l'Académie, pas loin de 200, se sont donc dirigés vers le terrain de base-ball. La surface, et le fait que le terrain soit au fond d'une cuvette, permettront que tout le monde voit correctement ce qui se passe. Plusieurs ont d'ailleurs sortis leurs portables pour filmer.

De nouveau les deux jeunes femmes se font face au centre du large terrain. Un sourire impatient se lit sur les lèvres de Xenovia. Tandis que celui de Auriel ressemble davantage à celui d'une enfant qui va au parc d'attractions. C'est alors que l'ancienne ange se tourne vers un des spectateurs qui a l'air le plus impatient de voir le match commencer.

« Tu ne veux pas participer, Kiba ? » Demande-t-elle l'air d'être contrariée.

« Merci de me le proposer Auriel-sama. » Répond-t-il en s'inclinant. « Je passerai après Xenovia, si vous voulez toujours combattre. »

« Pourquoi bêtement attendre ton tour !? » S'exclame-t-elle en faisant la moue. « Faites équipe ! Ce sera plus drôle comme ça ! »

« Je suis désolé. » Dit le jeune homme après un court silence. « Mais je me dois de refuser. Ça ne serait pas fair-play de combattre à 2 contre 1. » Affirme-t-il. Ce qui lui vaut toute une série de gloussements des filles pour son attitude chevaleresque. « Et c'est une chose contre laquelle je suis personnellement opposé. »

« On est pas en train de se battre pour de vrai ! » Contre Auriel comme une enfant qui fait un caprice. « On est là pour s'amuser ! Pour ! S'amuser ! » Elle gonfle les joues puis soudain son visage s'illumine. « Je sais ! Je vais prendre une deuxième épée ! Comme ça on sera à égalité ! »

« Cela ne me regarde pas, Lightcrosser-san, » Déclare le professeur de kendo, sérieux et professionnel. « mais manier deux armes est bien plus compliqué qu'une. Vous serez désavantagé. »

« Mais non, mais non, monsieur ! » Affirme l'ex-séraphin, toujours tout sourire. « Je suis ambidextre ! Et en plus j'utilise toujours deux épées lorsque je me bat pour de vrai. » Elle se tourne vers Kiba de nouveau. « Alors ? Alors ? »

« Uniquement si Xenovia soit d'accord. » Pose-t-il comme seule condition.

« Pas de problème pour moi. » Répond-t-elle directement.

Les deux démons se rejoignent et se mettent donc en position, imité par Auriel. Une dizaine de mètres les séparent. Il y a quelques secondes de silence ou tout le monde semble retenir son souffle. Puis l'enseignant du Club de Kendo donne le signal de départ. Aussitôt ils se mettent en mouvement.

Kiba est devant, suivit de près par Xenovia. Lui va attaquer par le haut et elle par le bas. L'ange prend une drôle de pose, de trois-quart en avant. Sa main droite au niveau de la tête, à l'horizontale, et l'autre dans son dos, à la verticale. Puis vient le moment du contact.

À leur grande surprise elle gère sans aucun soucis le décalage de timing, de vitesse et de puissance dans les deux coups en faisant glisser les sabres d'entraînement les uns sur les autres, et en pivotant sur elle-même. Ils la dépassent et sentent chacun un coup les atteindre. Du coup il perdent un peu l'équilibre et doivent s'arrêter pour se reprendre. Auriel leur fait face, son sempiternel sourire d'enfant sur le visage.

« Touche à l'épaule et à la jambe pour Lightcrosser-san sur Kiba-san et Quarta-san respectivement ! » Annonce le professeur de sport en se remettant de sa surprise.

C'est la première fois depuis des années qu'il voit quelqu'un bouger de cette manière. La dernière fois, c'était le vieux maître de son dojo, qui n'a jamais eu l'occasion de transmettre son art avant de mourir.

« Votre garde est trop ouverte quand vous portez votre coup. » Dit la Maou, détendue mais sérieuse. « Il ne faut pas que vous pensiez que votre seule vitesse vous permettra de vous défendre de ce genre d'erreur. »

Les deux démons hochent la tête pour dire qu'ils ont compris et se remettent en garde, imité par Auriel. Il se sépare et commencent à approcher, chacun par un côté. Arrivés à moins d'un mètre ils foncent soudainement sur elle. Pendant plusieurs secondes ils tentent de percer sa défense, sans y parvenir. À chaque fois elle esquive ou pare avec une aisance presque insultante. Puis elle les désarme de deux coups précis.

« Touche aux poignets pour Lightcrosser-san ! » Annonce de nouveau l'enseignant.

« Vous avez des mouvements fluides et rapides mais ils sont trop prévisibles. » Enchaîne l'ancienne ange sans changer d'intonation. « Vous utilisez la vitesse et l'élan que vous avez pour enchaîner les attaques successives. Je sais donc exactement sous quel angle et à quel moment votre prochain coup va porter. » Elle fait une démonstration avec ses propres armes. « N'oubliez pas que c'est vous qui guidez votre épée, autant qu'elle vous guide. »

Une nouvelle fois Kiba et Xenovia acquiescent et retentent leur chance. Alors que les assauts se suivent sans interruption, Auriel sourie de plus en plus. Ils sont déjà en train de mettre en pratique ce qu'elle leur a dit. Ils apprennent vite et cela la réjouit. Avec un peu de temps, ils deviendront des combattants accomplis.

L'échange se poursuit pendant de longues minutes sans qu'aucun ne semble prendre l'ascendant. Mais soudain, l'ange fait un geste circulaire qui les oblige à foncer tout droit sur elle. De nouveau ils se retrouvent chacun d'un côté par rapport à leur adversaire. Encore une fois, vient une attaque par le haut et une par le bas.

Auriel vient à leur rencontre avec des gestes similaires sauf qu'à la dernière seconde elle bondit. Elle ne cherchait même pas à parer, ce n'était qu'une feinte. Les armes des deux démons entrent violemment en contact et ils grimacent à cause de l'impact. Cependant, dans le même instant, Auriel se retourne en plein milieu de son saut et se retrouve la tête en bas. Elle les désarme en leur tapant chacun sur une épaule, avant d'atterrir gracieusement sur le sol.

Le silence reste pendant un court moment puis c'est un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris. Tout le monde célèbre à sa façon le fabuleux combat qu'ils viennent de voir. Le Responsable du club de Kendo n'essaye même pas de décompter le troisième et dernier point qui donne la victoire. Il sait que personne n'écoutera de toute façon.

« Vous êtes vraiment très forte, Auriel-sama. » Dit Kiba en se relevant. « Nous n'avions aucune chance. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Répond-t-elle, souriante. « Vous allez encore progresser. Et peut-être que la prochaine fois c'est vous qui gagnerez. On ne sait jamais. »

« Bizarrement, j'ai des doutes sur votre affirmation Lightcrosser-sama. » Fait Xenovia en enlevant la poussière de sa jupe.

Pendant ce temps, Murayama et Katase sont en train de discuter avec leur professeur, toujours sous le coup de l'émotion. Autour d'eux plusieurs garçons et filles sont hystériques.

« Mais depuis combien de temps s'entraîne-t-elle pour avoir un niveau pareil !? » Demande Katase.

« Je l'ignore, mais on dirait qu'elle est pratiquement née avec une épée entre les mains. » Avoue l'enseignant, lui aussi incroyablement impressionné par cette démonstration. « Elle est plus forte que moi, c'est indéniable. »

« J'ai eue l'impression de voir Miyamoto Musashi en chair et en os ! » S'exclame Murayama, en citant le célèbre maître épéiste.

« Tu n'es pas si loin de la vérité. » Répond son responsable. « Regarde le sol à ses pieds. »

Les deux jeunes femmes observent la zone en question. Il a bien évidemment les traces de pas de Auriel qui forme une cercle presque parfait autour d'elle. Il fait environ 50cm de diamètre. Toutes les deux réalisent en même temps ce que cela signifie, et ouvrent en grand les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Même à eux deux, alors que leur niveau est excellent en soi, » Explique-t-il. « ils n'ont pas réussi à la faire bouger de sa position initiale. » Il croise les bras pour cacher la quasi peur qu'il a de cette jeune fille, tant elle est un monstre de technique. « Actuellement, entre elle et eux, il y a une différence aussi grande que celle entre le ciel et la terre. »

* * *

La nuit est tombé. Le repas avec tout le monde présent s'est bien passé. Même s'il était agité entre le naturel un peu trop spontané de Auriel, et l'attitude toujours un peu bizarre des parents de Issei. Il y a pas mal de personnes qui ont tenté de retenir leurs fous rires, sans pouvoir évidemment. Même si ça ne fait que deux jours qu'elle est là, l'ancienne ange fait déjà presque partie de la maison. À tel point que presque personne ne fait cas de son statut de Maou.

Elle est dans sa chambre en train de ranger ses affaires dans des petites dimensions de poches qu'elle utilise depuis un long moment. Cependant elles sont à l'image de leur propriétaire : complètement sens dessus-dessous. Chacune sert pour une chose en particulier. Celle qui est ouvert en ce moment, les habits, ressemble davantage à une espèce de souk qu'à un vrai rangement. Ce qui ne la dérange pas, vu comment elle lance ses robes dedans les unes après les autres. Comme si quelqu'un allait les ranger derrière.

Alors que la dernière robe tombe dans cet espace artificiel, et s'en va virevolter avec les autres, on frappe à la porte. L'ancienne ange lance un joyeux ''j'arrive, j'arrive'', en fermant son rangement personnel. En ouvrant, elle tombe nez à nez avec le premier amour de Issei.

« Salut, Rias ! » Dit Auriel enthousiaste. « Il y a un problème ? »

« Aucun, Auriel-sama. » Répond-t-elle avec nonchalance. « Je suis simplement venu vous prévenir que je viens de recevoir un message de Nii-sama. » Explique la jeune femme. « Il m'a dit qu'il envoyait quelqu'un pour vous remettre votre set d'Evils Pieces maintenant qu'il est terminé. »

« Vraiment !? » S'exclame l'ex-séraphin en sautant presque au plafond de joie. « J'ai trop hâte ! Ajuka n'a jamais voulu que j'étudie ceux qu'il conservait ! »

Ce commentaire oblige Rias à forcer un peu son sourire. D'une part par ce qu'elle l'entend parler aussi familièrement d'un autre Maou. De l'autre de par sa façon vraiment immature de parler d'objets qui valent tout l'or du monde pour les démons. C'est alors qu'un cercle de téléportation de la famille Gremory apparaît sur le sol. Quelqu'un se matérialise aussitôt derrière et Auriel perd son sourire.

« Pourquoi il a envoyé la méchante... ? » Se plaint-t-elle comme une enfant qui vient de se voir refuser un bonbon.

« Je vous serai gréée de faire attention à vos manières Lightcrosser-sama. » Réplique aussi sec Grayfia de son habituel ton autoritaire. « N'oubliez pas votre rang. » Elle s'incline poliment. « Sur ces mots, je vous salue Ojou-sama, Lightcrosser-sama. »

« Bonsoir Grayfia. » Répond poliment Rias.

« Salut, salut. » Fait Auriel en agitant le bras. « Hum... » Elle semble d'un coup perturbée. « Il manque quelque chose... Ça y est, je sais ! » S'écrie-t-elle au bout d'une courte seconde. « Grayfia !? »

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Maou-sama ? » Demande la domestique, formelle, sans relever le changement de sujet.

« Est-ce que tu peux redire bonjour mais avec le sourire cette fois ? » Dit l'ange, très contente de son idée. « Par ce que la première fois on aurait dit quelqu'un qui a mal au ventre. C'était vraiment pas très amusant ! »

Rias a l'impression qu'il va se mettre à neiger tellement la température vient de chuter dans la pièce. Sans compter la veine qui palpite dangereusement sur le front de sa belle-soeur. La dernière fois qu'elle l'a vue aussi énervée, son frère n'a plus décroché un mot en sa présence durant toute la semaine qui a suivit. Mais Auriel n'est pas du tout impactée. Elle attend tout simplement que vienne le ''deuxième essai''.

Avec un mouvement raide et saccadé, elle plonge la main dans la poche de son tablier. Ce qui paralyse d'effroi l'ex-séraphin. Elle a les yeux si grands ouverts qu'on dirait qu'ils vont sauter de leurs orbites, et ses mains tremblent. D'un coup, une aura se manifeste dans la pièce. Auriel lance un sortilège qui isole la chambre du reste de la maison par réflexe. Au même moment une lueur dorée se forme sur sa gauche.

Une magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et possédant 12 ailes dans le dos apparaît dans la lumière. Rias reste paralysée un court instant par cette apparition, puis se met à genoux très respectueusement.

« Grande sœur Gabriel ! » S'exclame Auriel en se jetant dans ses bras.

« Je suis contente de te voir Auriel. » Dit l'archange en lui rendant son étreinte. « On dirait que tu te plaît sur Terre. »

« Oh oui ! » Répond-t-elle, enjouée. « Il y a tellement de choses que je n'avais encore jamais vue ! »

« Honorée de faire vous rencontrer en personne, Gabriel-sama. » Déclare Grayfia en s'inclinant poliment. « Je suis Grayfia Lucifuge Gremory, fiancée de Sirzechs Lucifer et servante de la famille Gremory. »

« Je m'appelle Rias Gremory, » Fait à son tour la jeune démone, ayant du mal à ne pas paniquer. « héritière du clan Gremory et la jeune sœur de Sirzechs Lucifer. Je suis très honorée de votre présence. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. » Assure-t-elle avec un sourire doux. « Mais relevez-vous. Je suis simplement venue rendre visite à ma sœur. Inutile d'être aussi formelle. »

« Merci à vous Gabriel-sama. » Dit Grayfia en se relevant, imité par Rias.

Gabriel commence alors à discuter avec sa cadette. Au départ les deux démones voulaient s'en aller par ce qu'elles pensaient déranger, mais quand la Séraphin lui a demandé de rester pour parler, elles n'a pas eu le choix que de rester. Ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes, la dernière née des Cieux et sa sœur parlent de tout ce que Auriel a vu et fait. Finalement la principale raison de la visite de l'archange arrive dans la conversation.

« Avant que je n'oublie, je suis venue t'apporter un cadeau Auriel. » Dit Gabriel en joignant ses deux mains devant elle.

Une faible lueur dorée se met à danser au dessus de ses paumes et se change peu à peu en un objet. Ce qui ressemble à un paquet de carte à jouer de petite dimension apparaît, et reste à léviter sous le regard émerveillé de la jeune sœur.

« Mais... c'est... ? » Commence l'ex-séraphin, surprise. « Une Suite ! Vous m'offrez une Suite !? » Demande-t-elle, vraiment heureuse.

« Bien sûr Auriel. » Confirme l'ange. « Même si tu ne vis plus parmi nous, tu restes une Séraphin. Nous t'avons donc créés une Suite qui t'appartiens exclusivement. » Elle lui tend avec douceur le paquet. « Mais il y a un problème que nous n'avons pas pu résoudre. »

« Lequel ? » Demande Auriel en saisissant avec respect ce qui lui est offert. « Oh... » Fait-elle dès qu'elle entre en contact avec sa nouvel possession. « Elles sont vierges, c'est ça ?

« Exact. Tu es toujours aussi sensible. » La félicite Gabriel en lui caressant les cheveux pour la récompenser. « Uriel et Michael ont essayés de les imprégner de ton essence en utilisant l'énergie qu'il restait dans le Système Global. Mais ça n'a pas suffit pour les marquer. » Explique-t-elle. « Raphael a donc proposé que nous te les offrions ainsi. Il était certain que tu pourrais achever le processus toi-même. »

« Hum... Je crois que oui. » Dit la plus jeune sœur après une courte réflexion. « Je peux essayer tout de suite ? » Demande-t-elle, impatiente.

« Bien sûr voyons. » Rigole gentiment son aînée.

« Veuillez m'excuser de m'introduire la conversation, Lightcorsser-sama, Gabriel-sama. » Fait poliment Grayfia en interrompant Auriel dans son geste. « Mais puisque nous sommes dans les procédures de personnalisations. J'aimerais pouvoir vous remettre votre set d'Evils Pieces Lightcrosser-sama. »

Elle fait apparaître un petit plateau sur lequel se trouve la moitié d'un jeu d'échecs. Les pièces sont d'un blanc uniforme sauf quelques lignes qui sont dorées.

« Beelzebub-sama les a crée de manière à ce qu'elles soient le plus neutre possible, étant donné votre si particulière ascendance. » Explique-t-elle à son tour. « Elles ne seront parfaitement opérationnelles que lorsque vous les aurez baignées dans votre énergie. »

« Je sais déjà que je suis bizarre... » Répond Auriel en faisant une petite moue. « C'est pas la peine d'en rajouter... T'es vraiment une méchante... »

« Auriel. » Dit calmement Gabriel. L'interpellée se raidit comme si on venait de lui jeter une seau d'eau glacé sur la figure. « Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit de ne pas être malpolie avec les gens ? »

« S... Si... » Bégaye sa sœur, en tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Elle se tourne de nouveau vers Grayfia. « Je... Je vous demande pardon... »

« Ce n'est rien Lightcrosser-sama. » Affirme la domestique avec une voix neutre. Mais le petit sourire victorieux et sauvage sur ses lèvres, est impossible à louper. Ce qui choque encore une fois Rias. « Ceci est vôtre. » Elle lui tend son set.

« Merci beaucoup ! » S'exclame Auriel d'un ton enjoué, comme si rien ne s'était passé. « Bon, par lequel je commence ? Pourquoi pas les deux, tiens ? »

« Tu vas pouvoir faire ça en parallèle ? » S'inquiète Gabriel qui se souvient qu'il lui a fallu beaucoup de concentration pour marquer sa propre Suite.

« Je pense que oui. » Répond rapidement la jeune femme sans perdre de sa bonne humeur. « En plus, de ce que j'ai pu apprendre, les deux systèmes sont incompatibles à la base. » Explique-t-elle en amenant ses deux cadeaux en lévitation eu dessus de chacune de ses mains. « En les imprégnant en même temps, ça me permettra de les faire fonctionner sans que l'un repousse l'autre. » Ses deux ailes apparaissent dans son dos. « Allez ! C'est partit ! »

Sur ces mots elle lance en l'air les cartes et les pièces. Son auréole se forme dans le même moment et une puissance pulsation, qui part de là, balaie toute la pièce. La Suite et les Evils Pieces se figent dans les airs et restent suspendues sans bouger pendant quelques secondes. Puis elles se mettent en mouvement.

Lentement mais sûrement, chacun des éléments commencent à décrire une trajectoire qui leur est propre.

Les cartes se rangent les unes à la suite des autres et forment deux cercles concentriques, dont le centre est la carte de Roi. Le cercle le plus éloigné rassemble les numéros, tandis que le cercle intérieur est composé de l'as, de la Dame, du Valet et du Joker.

Les pièces gravitent autour de la pièce de Roi à la manière des planètes autour d'un soleil. Les Pions forment une sphère qui englobe le tout. Les autres possèdent leurs propres orbites concentriques dont l'ordre suit celui du placement sur l'échiquier. D'abord les Tours, puis les Cavaliers et enfin les Fous. Chacune des deux placés de façon diamétralement opposées. Pour terminer il y a la Reine qui est plus proche que toutes autres.

Auriel positionne lentement, comme si elle priait, ses mains à plat sur son cœur et ferme les yeux. À ce moment la Suite et Les Evils Pieces qui lévitaient devant elle, accompagnent son mouvement. Elles gardent leurs positions précédentes mais le font autour de leur future maîtresse. La carte et la pièce de Roi se mettent à tourner autour de Auriel, en formant un cercle au niveau du cœur.

Soudain les deux ailes des la jeune femme grandissent jusqu'à doubler en taille. Elles pulsent par série de deux, comme les battements d'un cœur, et chacune agit de façon différente. Celle de lumière devient si brillante qu'il est impossible de la regarder sans être ébloui. Comme si elle voulait chasser toute ombre présente. Alors que celle de ténèbres, à l'inverse, semble dévorer toute la lumière environnante. On croirait presque observer un puits sans fond.

En conséquence, le corps de Auriel est comme coupé en deux. Une partie est d'un noir absolu avec seulement les contours et les traits du visage surlignés par une lumière ténue. L'autre est d'un blanc éclatant contrasté seulement par de fins traits obscurs. Ses deux yeux qui étaient toujours fermé s'ouvrent brutalement. Montrant ses iris qui brillent intensément. La rouge tel un charbon ardent avide de tout brûler. La dorée tel une main tendu fermement pour exprimer l'autorité et la compassion réunies.

Les éléments des Evils Pieces et de la Suite traversent ses ailes et gagnent rapidement en vitesse. Les cartes prennent d'un coup feu et forment ainsi une espèce de ceinture embrassée qui émet une chaleur à la limite du soutenable. En même temps, les pièces commencent à se fissurer, comme si elles allaient tomber en poussière.

Grayfia et Gabriel ont une expression préoccupée qui se forment instantanément sur leurs visages. Elles pensant que le marquage est en train de déraper.

C'est alors que tout s'arrête. Une violente onde choc en résulte et balaie la pièce. Envoyant voler touts les meubles, et obligeant les deux puissantes femmes à s'abriter derrière un bouclier, pour ne pas être toucher par des débris. Cependant l'aura de Auriel devient si dense et intense qu'elles ont l'impression d'avoir chacune une montagne sur le dos. Rias, protégée par le bouclier de sa domestique, ressent seulement les même effets. Ce qui manque quand même de peu de la faire s'évanouir.

La pression est telle que la protection dressée par l'ancienne ange ne la supporte pas. Une vague de magie s'échappe et se répand rapidement. Prévenant très vite toute personne sensible au surnaturel sur des milliers de kilomètres, de ce qui se passe ici. Heureusement, elle a quasiment tout perdue de sa puissance au moment ou elle a franchie la barrière et ne fait pas de dégâts. Mais alerte toute la maisonnée Hyoudou. Même Kiba et Gasper, qui ne sont pas là sur place.

Il y a un moment de silence durant lequel Auriel reprend son apparence originelle. Elle pousse un petit soupir et se met à sourire, très contente de son travail. Les deux parties principales de chacun des deux systèmes de réincarnation brillent doucement, et se changent en une poussière lumineuse. Avant d'êtres lentement absorbées par les ailes atypiques de l'ancienne ange.

Le reste des cartes et des pièces continuent de se déplacer autour de leur maîtresse. Les trois personnes présentes peuvent donc les examiner plus en détails. Toutes restent muettes de surprise. Après ce qu'elles viennent de voir, elles s'attendaient à quelque chose d'inhabituel mais pas à ce point.

Les Evils Pieces sont passées de blanches à irisées. Elles présentent le même genre de motifs colorés psychédéliques que le ciel de la Faille Dimensionnelle. De plus elle ne semblent pas être faîtes de matière cohérente. On dirait un état à la fois solide et liquide. Du coup des espèces de fissures se forment et disparaissent en permanence à leurs surfaces En tournant la tête plusieurs fois, Grayfia et Rias remarquent que leurs couleurs changent suivant par quel angle on les regarde. Chaque pièce étant indépendante de l'autre, ce qui donne une étrange farandole de couleurs et de teintes.

Les carte de la Suite qui était complètement blanches au départ, sont devenues transparentes et ont désormais un motif au verso. C'est une balance de la même couleur que la Faille Dimensionnelle. Au dessus de chaque plateau se trouve une aile. Dorée pour l'une, noire pour l'autre. C'est symbole qui la représente, comme Gabriel est le Coeur. Les Numéros pairs sont dorés et les impairs noirs. Quant aux Têtes et au Joker, ils sont coupés en deux comme d'ordinaire. Mais une des moitiés est une figure plus douce que d'habitude de la couleur de l'or. Tandis que l'autre est en noir et beaucoup plus sinistre. Surtout le sourire du Joker. Pour finir l'As est resté transparent mais brille alternativement en noir et en doré.

« Et voilà, c'est tout bon ! » Annonce Auriel, comme une petite fille qui vient de finir de ranger sa chambre. Ce qu'elle fait juste après pour de vrai avec un ''oups'' en voyant ce qu'elle a fait.

Sa Suite et ses Evils Pieces se fondent dans son corps, carte après carte, pièce après pièce. Jusqu'à qu'elles aient complètement disparues. Les ailes de l'ex-archange se dissipent à leur tour, suivis par l'auréole, et le calme s'installe. Personne n'arrive à trouver les mots. Quant à l'ex-séraphin elle penche la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi du silence.

Puis la porte s'ouvre à la volée et touts les démons font irruption dans la pièce. Ils sont tous inquiets et demandent ce qu'il vient de se passer. Le temps s'arrête de nouveau lorsqu'ils voient l'Archange. S'ensuit un désordre monstre, quand Asia s'évanouit en la reconnaissant et que Xenovia manque de couper un doigt de pied à Issei en s'agenouillant devant Gabriel, son épée sacrée devant elle.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, le calme apparent de Kuoh est toujours là dans les rues baignées par la lumière des lampadaires. Au milieu d'une ces allées se trouvent deux personnes qui avancent tranquillement. Bizarrement, ils ont l'air d'être invisible aux yeux du monde. Ils croisent tout un groupe de lycéens et aucun ne réagit à leur présence. Malgré leurs apparences très étranges.

Le premier est un jeune homme qui porte une tenue négligée et une chevelure argentée mal coiffée. Deux ailes fait d'une sorte de métal blanc et de lumière bleue, sortent de son dos. La seconde est une belle jeune femme portant un kimono noir. Deux oreilles de chat sortent du dessus de sa tête.

« Peux-tu me répéter encore une fois pourquoi nous sommes là Vali, nya ? » Demande la jeune femme, passablement ennuyée.

« J'aimerai le savoir aussi Kuroka. » Répond-t-il, avec une certaine impatience. « Je ne fais que suivre les indications de Albion. »

« Je sais déjà ça, nyaa ! » Réplique-t-elle, agacée. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'écoute !? D'après ce qu'il dit on cherche un fantôme, nyaa ! »

Le porteur du Divine Dividing pousse un petit soupir de lassitude. Il était curieux de savoir de quoi il retournait, car il est extrêmement rare que le dragon divin demande quoi que soit. Surtout de manière aussi insistante. L'idée que cela se trouve dans la ville où son rival habite lui plaisait aussi.

Bien que Kuroka et lui aient sentis cette étrange aura, il n'y a avait rien de dangereux, ni même de logique dedans. Au départ il pensait juste que Le Fay avait loupée une de ses expériences. Mais quand son Sacred Gear s'est matérialisé tout seul et qu'il a sentit la surprise de son partenaire, la curiosité s'est emparé de lui.

Il a donc demander à la Nekomata de l'accompagner. Sa connaissance en Senjutsu serait indispensable pour se cacher. Mais cela fait plus d'une heure et demi qu'ils tournent sans rien trouver de concret. Sa camarade a même demandé si le dragon ne devenait pas ''sénile'' à force d'être resté coincé.

« Es-tu vraiment certain que cela venait d'ici Albion ? » Demande le jeune homme. « C'était tellement ténue qu'il est possible que tu te sois trompé. »

 **[Mes sens ne m'ont pas trompés, Vali.]** Répond-t-il, de son habituelle voix posée. **[Je reconnaîtrai cette aura parmi des millions d'autres. J'étais seulement certain qu'elle avait été tuée, il y a des millénaires de cela.]** Explique l'Empereur Blanc. **[J'ignore comment il est possible qu'elle ait survécut.]**

« Pourquoi tant d'empressement ? » Questionne son hôte, un peu frustré qu'il soit laissé dans le flou. « Si elle a survécu 2 000 ans elle ne va pas s'évaporer en moins de 2 heures. » Il se met à sourire de plaisir. « Et vu comment tu en parle, je suis sûr qu'elle est très forte. J'aimerai me battre contre elle. »

 **[J'ignore sa réaction quand elle te rencontrera.]** Avoue Albion, toujours détaché. **[Mais tu ne devrais pas te précipiter. Elle est fondamentalement différente de tout ceux que tu as pu rencontrer jusqu'à maintenant.]**

« Par pitié ! » S'exclame Vali, à bout de nerfs. « Cesse de tourner autour du pot et dit moi ce que tu sais ! Pourquoi tant de secrets !? »

 **[Tu regretteras mon silence lorsque viendra le moment.]** Se contente de répondre le puissant dragon.

« Si elle nous trouve, nyaa. » Commente Kuroka, complètement lassée. « Le camouflage qui nous entoure est alimenté par nos deux pouvoirs. » Rapelle la femme chat. « Même un Maou ou un dieu ne pourrait pas sentir ne présence à moins d'être à portée de bras, nyaa. »

Il n'y a pas le moindre commentaire de leur guide et ils sont sur le point de partir quand ils sentent une présence. Au départ c'est lointain et diffus. Comme si ce n'était qu'une fine trace sur le point de disparaître au moindre moment. Mais l'étrangeté de cette aura correspond parfaitement à ce qu'ils ont sentis, et qui les a amenés ici.

Tout deux regarde un peu partout pour essayer de savoir d'où cela vient mais sans aucun succès. Même Kuroka ne parvient pas à localiser précisément la source. Ce qui est très perturbant pour elle. Seules quelques personnes sont capables de mettre ses sens en déroute de cette manière. Finalement une voix se fait entendre.

« Hé, hé. » Rigole une voix féminine innocente. « On dirait que c'est moi qui gagne. »

Ils se retournent très vite et fixe l'endroit d'où ça vient. C'est une zone de pénombre aux pieds d'un mur. Ils ne sentent toujours rien et même l'endroit est vide. Il n'y a personne qui se cache là.

« Je suis là-haut ! » Chantonne la personne qui joue avec eux.

Ils lèvent les yeux et voient enfin leur interlocutrice. Elle se tient assisse au sommet de l'éclairage public en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Un grand sourire sur lèvres. Les deux camarades froncent les sourcils. Elle a l'air d'être complètement inoffensive au premier abord. Mais quand on considère ses capacités à se cacher et les étranges ailes dans son dos, les apparences sont bien sûres trompeuses.

« Je vous suis depuis plus d'une heure vous savez. » Dit-elle avec un sourire amusé. Ce qui choque doublement ses deux observateurs. « J'ai mit un peu de temps à vous trouver par ce que vous étiez bien caché. Même si je vous ai sentis vous téléporter. » Elle se retourne et termine la tête en bas, mais toujours en position assisse, comme si la gravité venait d'être inversée. « Donc je me suis cachée moi aussi et j'ai attendue que vous me trouviez. » Explique-t-elle, enjouée. « Mais bon... Je commençais à m'ennuyer. Alors je me suis dit que j'allais vous faire un peu peur. »

Elle se laisse tomber et atterrit avec grâce. Elle replace ses cheveux et reprend la parole.

« Vous voulez arrêter le sortilège qui vous rend invisible s'il vous plaît ? » Demande la nouvelle venue avec une politesse enfantine. « C'est pas très drôle de parler dans le vide. »

Kuroka regarde Vali avec un regard insistant pour lui demander ce qu'ils doivent faire. Ce dernier fait un léger hochement de la tête pour lui dire d'annuler la magie qui les dissimule. Elle fait un geste de la main et le rideau de Ki et de magie se dissipe comme un peu de brume. Touts deux sont sur leurs gardes et s'attendent soit à un interrogatoire, soit à une agression directe. Mais ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre. En fait elle saute de joie.

« Tonton Albion ! » S'écrie-t-elle, folle de joie. « Je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! »

Elle court dans leur direction et trébuche sur du vent. Elle termine face contre terre sans bouger. Vali et Kuroka sont figés eux aussi. Est-ce que ce ne serait qu'une empotée très douée pour se cacher et c'est tout ?

« Aie, aie, aie... » Se plaint-elle en se massant le front, tout en se relevant. « T'es méchant tonton ! » Accuse la jeune femme en pointant du doigt les ailes du Sacred Gear. « Pourquoi tu n'as pas annulé cette malédiction !? »

 **[Contrairement à Ddraig, je n'aime pas les contacts physiques Lightcrosser.]** Répond le dragon sur le ton de la conversation. Ce qui fait tourner la tête à Vali. D'ordinaire il ne s'adresse jamais à qui que se soit hormis lui, Kuroka, son rival et son hôte. **[Il me semble te l'avoir dit suffisamment de fois déjà.]**

« Mais euh... » Réagit Auriel en faisant la moue. « Ça fait plus de 2 000 ans que je ne t'ai pas vu et toi, c'est la première chose que tu fais en me voyant ! » Elle tourne la tête comme une enfant qui boude. « Tonton Ddraig a raison, tu vas finir tout seul ! Un vieux schnock avec un mauvais caractère ! » Elle tire la langue dans sa direction. « Et là je te ferais aucun câlin ! Même si tu me supplie ! Nah ! »

 **[Les dragons ne vieillissent pas.]** Fait le dragon, un poil cinglant. **[Ta menace n'a aucun poids, Lightcrosser. ]**

« Et ben je suis sûre que toi si ! » Réplique-t-elle, dans une colère immature. « T'es déjà un vioque rien qu'à cause de ta manière de parler ! Lightcrosser-gna-gna, Lightcrosser-gnan-gnan ! C'est quoi cette façon d'appeler les gens par leur nom de famille d'abord !? » Demande-t-elle en piétinant sur place. « Ancêtre ! Vieux débris ! Gâteux ! Impotent ! »

 **[Cesse donc cette comédie puérile.]** Dit l'Empereur, beaucoup moins de patience dans le ton de sa voix.

« Nan ! » Hurle-telle comme une gamine qui fait un caprice. « Arriéré ! Radoteur ! Sénile ! Décrépit ! Je suis sûre que tes écailles sont blanches par ce t'es déjà devenu un vieux fossile ! »

 **[Retire ça tout de suite petite impertinente !]** Ordonne le dragon, qui s'emporte.

« Nope ! Niet ! Nada ! Nein ! » Répond-t-elle aussitôt. « T'as qu'à assumer que t'es bon pour la retraite ! »

 **[Vas-tu te taire Auriel !?]** Rugit Albion, hors de lui.

Le silence se fait d'un coup. Puis un petit rire commence à se faire entendre. C'est la jeune femme qui montre un sourire presque plus large que son visage. Au bout d'une seconde, c'est un profond soupir de lassitude qui s'échappe du Sacred Gear.

« Hé, hé, hé. Tu as dit mon nom, tonton. » Dit Auriel, victorieuse. « C'est encore moi qui gagne. Ça fait 47 à 0. »

 **[Dois-tu pousser l'humiliation au point de te souvenir du score?]** Interroge le perdant, d'une voix redevenue calme et exprimant la fatigue plus qu'autre chose.

« Tu es toujours trop sérieux. » Fait l'ancienne ange en s'approchant. « Mais je suis contente que tu ailles bien... Même si c'est prisonnier d'un Sacred Gear... »

 **[Le prix de ma trop grande confiance.]** Répond simplement Albion. **[Mais je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas je suppose.]**

« Malheureusement... Tu as raison... » Admet Auriel, qui devient très triste d'un coup. « Maintenant que je suis libre, ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance cela dit. » Elle sourie timidement. « À moi de trouver un nouveau chemin à suivre... » Elle se tape doucement les joues pour se remonter le moral toute seule. « Pendant qu'on parle de ça, » la jeune femme se met à avancer vers ses deux interlocuteurs. « Tu as l'air d'avoir trouvé un excellent hôte. »

Le concerné et sa voisine, dont les cerveaux s'étaient mis en arrêt forcé à cause de la dispute surréaliste à laquelle ils viennent d'assister, réagissent enfin. Ils se tiennent sur leurs gardes en la voyant se rapprocher. Touts les deux sont sur le qui-vive. Pour qu'elle ait le respect de Albion de cette manière, ce n'est pas n'importe qui.

Arrivée à trente centimètres de lui, elle se tord dans touts les sens pour le regarder sous toutes les coutures sans pour autant changer de position au niveau du sol. Elle renifle d'ailleurs d'une manière presque imperceptible et se fige soudainement. Elle fronce les sourcils, comme contrariée et fixe intensément son visage. Elle se penche dans sa direction et le jeune homme recule la tête sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Ton odeur ressemble bizarrement à celle de grand frère Lucifer... » Dit-elle, suspicieuse.

Vali se crispe en entendant ce nom. Être assimilé à son ancêtre ne lui plaît pas du tout. Mais c'est surtout la façon dont elle l'a reconnu qui le dérange.

« Qui est cette folle Albion ? » Demande-t-il, agacé de tout ce cirque.

« Comment ça ''folle'' ! » Répète la concernée, vexée. « On ne t'a pas appris à ne pas juger les gens sur les premières impression !? »

 **[Ne sois pas irrespectueux, Vali.]** Répond le dragon. **[Elle fait partie de ta famille.]**

« QUOI !? » S'écrie le jeune homme après la seconde nécessaire à son cerveau pour assimiler ce qui vient de lui être dit.

 **[Lorsque Lucifer était encore un Séraphin, Auriel était sa plus jeune sœur.]** Révèle calmement Albion. **[Que tu le veuilles ou non, elle est ton arrière-grande-tante.]**

« Tu es l'arrière-petit-fils de grand frère Lucifer ! » S'exclame l'ancienne ange, très heureuse de connaître le lien exact entre eux.

« C'est une mauvaise blague ? » Demande froidement Vali qui s'est reprit. « Il n' y a jamais eu de Séraphin qui portait le nom de Auriel. Et je connais les noms des douze. » Il fixe avec un regard méprisant cette soi-disant membre de sa famille. « Et même si c'était vrai, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui ? Ce n'est pas ange déchu. Et encore moins un démon. »

« Ben non. » Répond nonchalamment Auriel qui, une fois de plus, ne lit pas la situation. « Je suis partit toute seule des Cieux. Et je vis dans la Faille Dimensionnelle. Alors je ne suis différente de tout le monde. » Explique-t-elle. « Mais c'est pas une raison pour me regarder méchamment comme ça ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore, nyaa ? » Demande Kuroka qui la regarde bizarrement aussi.

« Ce n'est pas une histoire ! » Se plaint innocemment la jeune femme. « C'est la vérité ! J'étais vraiment une Séraphin ! Et je vis vraiment dans la Faille ! »

« Prouve le moi dans ce cas ! » Déclare Vali, provocateur. **[Balance Breaker !]** Crie-t-il.

Un court flash de lumière s'ensuit et il est recouvert de son armure. Aussitôt il déploie ses ailes et s'envole, tandis que la Nekomata a déjà dressée une barrière pour les cacher.

 **[Es-tu fou Vali !?]** S'exclame le dragon divin. **[N'as-tu pas écouté un seul mot de ce que je viens de te dire !? Tu ne peux pas la vaincre !]**

« J'ai entendu ce que tu as dis Albion. » Répond son hôte, qui reste sur son idée. « Je veux une preuve que ce qu'elle dit est vrai ! » Il tend le doigt vers l'ancienne ange. « Si tu étais vraiment une Archange, Auriel Lightcrosser, alors montre moi ta puissance ! »

« Je refuse. » Dit-elle, catégorique et on ne peut plus sérieuse. « Je ne me battrai pas contre quelqu'un de ma famille. »

« Dans ce cas... » Il charge dans sa direction. « Je vais devoir te forcer la main ! »

Elle fait un pas de côté et esquive le coup de poing. Vali passe tout droit et s'arrête d'un coup. Il lance un rayon de magie qui est dévié vers le ciel, sans effort, par Auriel. Il retourne au contact et tente de l'avoir en combat rapproché. Elle, n'est vraiment pas contente.

« Pourquoi vos deux hôtes sont des têtes brûlés tonton Albion ? » Se plaint l'ex-séraphin. « Vous ne leur avez rien dit de comment ça c'est terminé pour vous ? Pour moi ? Ou pour tous les autres qui se comportaient comme ça ? »

« Arrête de parler et bats-toi ! » Fait son adversaire, arrogant. « Tu ne fais que fuir depuis le début ! »

 **[Arrête de la provoquer Vali !]** Le met en garde son partenaire encore une fois. **[Et cesse ce combat ! Tu vois bien que tu ne peux pas la toucher !]**

« Pas encore. » Dit-il avec un sourire caché par son casque. « Tôt ou tard, je finirai par l'avoir. »

Agacée par son comportement, Auriel arrête de bouger.

« Ça suffit. » Dit-elle comme si elle grondait un élève qui n'est pas sage.

Au moment ou il arrive sur elle, il prend une gifle. De la même manière qu'un parent mettrait une gifle à un enfant désobéissant. Cependant le coup à tellement de force que ça l'envoie dans le bitume avec violence. Il racle le béton sur une dizaine de mètre et s'arrête.

Kuroka reste figée par la surprise et Vali est en train de se demander ce qu'il vient de se passer. Son coup n'avait pas vraiment de force, mais elle a été tellement rapide qu'il ne l'a pas vu venir. On dirait qu'il va pouvoir passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il se relève et son sourire s'élargit encore.

« Tu vois. » Continue le jeune homme sur son intonation agressive. « Il suffit juste de te motiver un peu. »

Il la charge de nouveau. Il se doute qu'elle va essayer de lui mettre le même coup à sa façon de le regarder. Quand celui-ci part, malgré la différence de vitesse, il réagit assez vite pour pouvoir esquiver. Il arrive dans sa garde et il voit sa surprise. Il tente de l'atteindre à l'abdomen mais elle esquive à son tour. Il ne parvient qu'à l'effleurer avant de prendre une autre punition.

Cette fois c'est un taquet qui lui heurte l'arrière du crâne, l'envoyant bouler de manière assez comique. Il roule sur le sol sur plusieurs mètres et finit par sauter pour s'envoler. Il se stabilise et se retourne pour faire face à Auriel. Son heaume disparaît et il sourie largement. Il tend la main pour utiliser le pouvoir du dragon divin.

 **[Ne fais pas ça Vali !]** S'exclame ce dernier, presque paniqué. **[Nous ne pouvons pas absorber autant de...]**

 **[DIVIDE !]** Fait la voix du Sacred Gear, son propriétaire ignorant complètement l'avertissement de son partenaire.

Ouvrant grand les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise, l'ancienne ange lance un sortilège immédiatement pour parer à une catastrophe. Le jeune homme sent aussitôt la puissance de Auriel se déverser dans son corps et il a l'impression que l'on vient de lui faire avaler un soleil. Son armure vole en éclats et toutes ses veines se déchirent, tandis que son cœur commence à exploser. Puis tout s'arrête.

Le temps se fige autour de Vali. Sa Scale Mail, réduite à l'état de puzzle émietté se trouve à quelques centimètres de sa peau. Des torrents de sang l'accompagne et il semblerait que son corps a augmenté de volume. On croirait voir une bombe un millionième de seconde après qu'elle ait explosée...

« Vali ! » S'écrie Kuroka, terriblement inquiète.

Elle n'a pas fait un seul pas que des liens d'énergie se forment autour d'elle et l'immobilise. Elle tourne la tête et voit que Auriel a une main tendue vers elle et l'autre vers son compagnon. La Nekomata n'en revient pas. Il existe bien des sortilèges qui peuvent arrêter le temps dans une zone donnée, mais il faut de très longues préparations. Ainsi que beaucoup de magiciens. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'une seule personne peut réaliser d'un claquement de doigt... Normalement...

La femme chat, malgré qu'elle soit préoccupée par l'état de son camarade, commence à sonder celle qui la retient. Puisqu'elle utilise sa magie, cela veut dire qu'utiliser le Senjutsu pour voir exactement de quoi elle est capable, est désormais possible. Utilisant les liens comme une passerelle pour analyser sa puissance, Kuroka se concentre.

Au moment du contact, elle a l'impression que le poids d'une montagne vient de s'abattre sur elle. Elle suffoque aussitôt et ne parvient pas à couper le lien. Elle sent la panique l'envahir en se disant qu'elle va probablement mourir si ça continue. Puis la pression s'arrête d'un coup, alors qu'elle était presque écrasée.

Elle prend une grande inspiration, comme si elle avait oubliée de respirer cette dernière minute. Elle se rend compte qu'elle tremble de fatigue et qu'elle est en nage. Elle arrive, avec un gros effort, a relever la tête pour voir Auriel qui la regarde aussi. Ses yeux sont plein de tristesse et pourtant, la Nekomata ne peut s'empêcher d'être terrorisée.

« Qu... Qu'est-ce que... Vous êtes... ? » Bégaye-t-elle, figée par la peur.

 **[Fondamentalement différente, Nekoshou.]** Répond Albion à sa place. **[Ne vous avais-je pas prévenu ?** ] Sermonne-t-il.

L'ancienne ange s'envole alors vers celui qu'elle pense être le dernier des membres de sa famille directe, parmi les démons. Elle pose la main sur son visage, pétrifié dans une expression de surprise et de douleur, et verse une larme.

« Comment va-t-il, tonton Albion ? » Demande-t-elle d'une voix triste.

 **[Il survivra sans séquelles Auriel.]** Rassure le dragon. **[Il est tenace et combatif.]** Un courte pause. **[Je constate avec plaisir que ces 2 000 ans n'ont pas affectées tes capacités. Sans ta réaction rapide, ce jeune sot se serait tué tout seul.]**

« Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit ce qu'il risquait si utilisait le Divine Dividing sur moi ? » Interroge l'ex-séraphin, n'ayant pas vraiment retrouvée le moral malgré les paroles de Albion.

 **[Je m'en excuse.]** Répond-t-il. **[Je pensais qu'il t'écouterai.]** S'excuse-t-il. **[Mais sois sans crainte, je veillerai à ce qu'il ne recommence pas.]**

« Merci. » Elle sourie timidement, rassurée. « Ta capacité de dissipation fonctionne ? » Demande Auriel.

 **[Parfaitement.]** Affirme Albion. **[Dès que l'excédent aura été évacué, je déclencherai le sortilège de guérison que tu as lancé sur lui. Il devrait être sur pied en quelques jours, tout au plus.]**

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. » Dit-elle, réjouie. Elle se tourne alors vers sa camarade. « Kuroka, c'est ça ? » Demande Auriel.

« O... Oui... Nya ? » Acquiesce l'interpellée, toujours pas rassuré.

« Je vais vous emmener chez moi, Vali et toi. » Explique-t-elle. « Vous pourrez vous reposer là-bas. »

Sur ces mots, elle ouvre un passage vers la faille dimensionnelle, sous les yeux ébahis de la Nekomata. Cette dernière sent ses entraves disparaître, puis quelque chose la soulève de terre et la rapproche de cette étrange femme, sans qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose pour l'en empêcher. La peur paralyse ses bras et ses jambes. Et de toute façon, elle est certaine de ne pas faire le poids.

« C'est partit ! » Crie Auriel, très enthousiaste.

Les trois personnes foncent dans la brèche et disparaissent dedans. Une seconde plus tard, l'ouverture se referme. Au même moment, la barrière mise en place par Kuroka se dissipe toute seule. Personne dans Kuoh n'a remarqué ce qu'il vient de se passer.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 4 !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!


End file.
